


Memories By Moonlight

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Andy and Miranda reminisce their favourite memories they've shared throughout the many years they've been together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story way back in 2011 when I was writing every single day - gosh, wish I could still be like that! - and so was time to transfer over to this site. Keep in mind it is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.   
> I haven't reread it since a couple of years ago so nothing has been revised/edited.  
> A big thanks goes to dhautequest who made the amazing cover photo! <3

 

 

~*~

 

**Mason, Ohio. Sachs Residece. December 2029.**  
  
Miranda Priestly spotted her Andrea sitting on the little white park bench in the distance and began leisurely wandering towards her as she admired the view around her, something that she would never tire of, framed by the light of the slowly setting sun. It was always beautiful out here at this time of year in Ohio, well at anytime of the year if she was honest, and it was one of Miranda's favourite places in the world.  
  
When she reached her lover she eased herself down onto the bench. At the age of 74 Miranda was still as regal and elegant as ever. She smiled when she felt Andrea's arm wrap around her shoulders, as if out of instinct, pulling her closer. She turned to look at Andrea who was staring up at the sky, the sun had set now and the moon was slowly making itself known. Then when Andrea turned to her they both smiled at each other. "Hi." Miranda said softly.  
  
Andy's smile only widened, and it still surprised Miranda that after so many years together that Andrea's smile still caused her heart to flutter happily. This relationship was so different from all her others, and she was very grateful and lucky to have been able to spend twenty three wonderful years with Andrea. Their marriage was still going strong, and she knew she would be together with Andrea until the day she died.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Andy murmured and rested her head against Miranda's shoulder. "It's so nice out here, isn't it?"  
Miranda hummed her agreement as she turned her eyes to the moon as well that shined brilliantly. Nights like these sitting underneath the moon with her lover were nights Miranda loved and cherished. "I love nights like these." she spoke aloud as she rested her head against Andrea's.  
  
"So do I." Andy replied, and entwined their fingers together in a tight clasp.  
  
They fell silent after that, until Miranda broke it moments later. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm remembering back to how we got to this moment, together, twenty three years later." Andy replied, "You realise ever since we got together I've been the happiest I've ever been?" she asked, looking up and into Miranda's eyes. "I knew that once we got together I'd never be able to leave you, you've had my heart from the first time we met even if we didn't both know it then." she said, pausing for a minute, before continuing. "The night of the twins' 13th birthday party changed my life." she said, and her mind went back to the days leading up to that fateful night and she knew that Miranda was going back as well.  
  
**New York City. Runway. October 2006.**

  
"Andrea." Miranda's low voice called from inside Miranda's inner sanctum. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the shiny glass of her desk as she waited for her first assistant.

Andy looked up into Miranda's office when she heard her name and instantly jumped up, frantically scrabbling to get her note pad and pen knowing how much Miranda loathed waiting, and even though her working relationship with Miranda had changed throughout the last couple of months since Paris, Miranda was still demanding as ever when in the office. "Hi, what can I help you with?" she said only slightly breathless when she entered Miranda's office.

"There you are." Miranda replied dramatically as if she'd been waiting all day. "I need you to figure out what my girls want to do for their birthday because they're hardly speaking to me since our little... argument on the weekend." she said with a sigh, and rubbed at her temples, "They really know how to hold grudges."

"They’re just being typical kids, Miranda, and I don't think you should be taking it too seriously and putting pressure on yourself for whatever happened on the weekend because I know for certain that they both love you and they'll move on to something else to hold grudges on soon enough." Andy replied, smiling.

Miranda looked at Andrea and her beautiful million dollar smile and then up into those sparkling brown eyes and she believed Andrea's words. She nodded. "Anyway, I need to know what they want and if I accept you'll be making most of the arrangements.

"Of course, Miranda, I'll ask them when I deliver The Book." Andy replied, and waited for more tasks that she could actually do while in the office.

"Actually, I had another idea. My girls will be arriving in exactly," Miranda glanced down at her gold wrist watch, "Five minutes and I was thinking you could take them to the park or something while I finish up here and you can talk to them. Find out what they've been thinking of doing because they sure haven't been telling me anything." she said with another sigh. She waited for the shock to form on Andrea's face to have to spend time with her "little devils" as Emily Charlton liked to call them, but the shock never came which she shouldn't have been so surprised over.

"Sure, that sounds fun actually." Andy replied, and at Miranda's pursed lips she quickly added, "I mean, not that I don't have fun here in the office but well, um, I can't say that a bit of a breather wouldn't be nice."

Miranda couldn't help the smirk of amusement that curved up on her lips at Andrea's obvious nervousness.

Andy saw and her eyes widened. Damn the fashion editor knew how to wind people up whether she was actually annoyed or not. "Um, wow, you're good at that." she said, and felt a slight blush on her cheeks at Miranda's quirked eyebrow, luckily before it got anymore awkward Andy was saved by the sounds of the twins as they walked towards Miranda's office with Emily close on their heels.

"Your daughters are here, Miranda." Emily announced, trying to sound cheerful but Miranda knew it was just a facade and the twins must have said something to her that got to her. She really ought to teach her daughters to be more polite and to their thoughts to themselves. Maybe Andrea could help with that?

Soon Miranda was watching Andrea and the girls leaving and she wondered just how Andrea would cope with her daughters, they could be little handfuls a lot of the time with people they don't know, but she had a feeling that Andrea would be just the sort of person they needed to hang around with, perhaps she would be able to teach them some kind manners.

When she couldn't see them in the hall anymore she looked back down at her documents in front of her and got back to work, but this time with a little smile on her face. She had a feeling things were going to get better somehow, she just wasn't sure how this would happen and when, she just knew that one Andrea Sachs would be involved.  
~*~

**Somewhere In Manhattan. Twenty Minutes Later.**  
  
"So I saw on the calendar that your birthday is coming up." Andy said as she licked at her ice cream as the three of them walked along a semi-busy street.

Caroline smiled. "We're thinking of having a big party."

"Yeah! With like a DJ and all that." Cassidy added.

Andy smiled, but then saw the frowns on their faces. "What is it?" she asked, a little alarmed.

"We just don't think Mom will let us have a big party. She'll just say we should have a little get together and then in a couple of years we can have something big when we reach a more suitable age." Caroline replied with a roll of her eyes. "She's like old fashioned or something."

Andy thought for a moment and figured if Miranda had any objections about these plans she would try to talk Miranda into it.

"Mom seems to really like you. Maybe you could talk to her?" Cassidy asked, as if reading Andy's mind.

"I will, but don't get your hopes up." Andy replied.

Both girls snorted.

"Yeah, we know." Cassidy said and then they both laughed.

"We're used to Mom by now. She changes her mind about things all the time!" Caroline said.  
Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"But, she has been sad lately." Caroline added a little hesitantly.

"Oh?" Andy asked with a frown. The thought of Miranda being upset and sad broke her heart.

The girls nodded. "We heard Mom crying in her study two nights ago."

"We know it wasn't over Stephen because she was happy when he left, she even told us, so she wasn't crying about him." Cassidy said.

"We've been trying to come up with reasons ever since but have come up blank." Caroline continued.

"Can you think of anything? Has anyone been nasty to our Mommy at work?" Cassidy asked looking up at Andy with a little anger in her eyes.

Andy thought back to two days ago and couldn't come up with anything that might have upset Miranda. It must have been something personal. "Nope. I can't think of anything."

"She likes you. Maybe you can ask her?" Caroline replied.

"Yeah, maybe you can try make her happy again. She'd really like that!" Cassidy added with a wide smile and sparkling eyes.

Andy smiled at the girls and at the thought. Being the cause of Miranda Priestly’s happiness was something she thought of every now and then and she really wished it would happen. She decided that she was going to work up the courage and make some kind of move on Miranda, but she wasn't sure how she should go about it but knew she would do it!

"I'll see what I can do. Now, how about you tell me what things you'd like to do at your party so I can let Miranda, I mean your Mom, know when I see her again later?" Andy replied with a smile.

Not a second later the twins were speaking at a rapid speed and Andy had to really concentrate so she wouldn't miss anything as she wrote everything down on her note pad that she kept with her 24/7.

  
~*~

  
**Two Days Later.  
**  
"I trust you found an appropriate place for the girls' party?" Miranda asked, holding out a hand for The Book as she sat in the sitting room by the kitchen which had become the usual place for Andrea to bring The Book since that first night before Paris.

"I did. I booked the MET building for Thursday night from 6pm to 10pm." Andy replied.

Miranda nodded, "Acceptable. What about the food and guest list?"

  
"I've still yet to ask the girls what they would like to be eating and who to send invites out to but, hopefully you won't mind, but I've arranged to meet up with them for ice cream again tomorrow and we'll work the rest of it out then." Andy replied.

The older woman stared at Andrea for a moment, taken aback. Andrea was going to be spending time with her girls again? The thought made her lips curl. She could get used to seeing Andrea with her girls. “I’m sure they’ll enjoy that.” she replied.

Andy smiled. "I hope so. They're great kids, Miranda."

~*~

  
The next three days leading up to the girls' party went fairly quickly and now Miranda found herself walking back into the large room that her daughters were having their party in and her calm demeanor quickly left her when she was greeted by something thrown onto her left shoulder. She looked down to her Donna Karan blouse to see a big smudge of cake.

With a frown Miranda looked and glanced around the room. Her daughters' relaxed birthday party had now been turned into a food fight as she watched countless food items being thrown around the room, and people shouting and giggling as they ducked and threw food.

Miranda went over to the DJ, who happened to be Andrea's Aunt, and she asked the woman to turn the music off. She then turned around and spotted Andrea between two tables and her frown deepened and her eyes narrowed when she saw that Andrea was covered head to toe in cake and cream and she wondered briefly just how she managed to get covered like that in such a short amount of time. Shaking her head Miranda began walking over to her. "Andrea.” she said slowly, her tone holding a warning.

Andy looked over her shoulder at her boss, very aware that she was covered, basically head to toe, in cream, ice cream, and chocolate cake. A big piece of that cake was on top of her head, thanks to Emily Charlton. She turned around, ran her hands down the front of her dark blue sequined Chanel dress, cleared her throat and held her chin high before flashing one of her million dollar smiles at the older woman and walked over to Miranda. "Hi Miranda, what can I do for you?"

"Andrea, would you please care to explain what on earth has happened in here?" Miranda said, as she walked closer to the brunette, continuing to do so as Andrea backed away from her.

Andy stepped slowly backwards from the older woman who was stalking closer and closer to her like she was the older woman's prey. "Why do you always think something has happened?" she asked with a small, slightly nervous, laugh.

  
At this Miranda's calm composure fell. "I am gone for no longer than five seconds and arrive to see my daughters' party turned into complete madness! You were supposed to be looking after things. Tell me what happened?" Miranda repeated, saying each word slowly. She watched as Andrea swallowed hard.

Andy knew that Miranda wasn't angry at her, but rather the mess everything had turned into, but for some reason she still felt completely nervous at the look she saw in Miranda's eyes. The attention seared into her own brown ones was so intense, but Andy decided in this moment that she shouldn't be nervous or afraid of the older woman seeing as she'd done nothing wrong.

With this thought Andy held her chin a little higher, but before she could utter a word Emily worked past them with her own head held high. Miranda had asked her English assistant to also keep an eye on things tonight, but it seemed that both assistants failed her.

"Miranda." Emily said, covered head to toe in everything Andy had on herself, as he stopped briefly in front of the older woman and Andy before walking away as if she always looked like that.

If Miranda had been surprised at seeing Emily looking like Andrea, she was even more shocked when her right hand man Nigel, who had tagged along with Emily, walked past a second after Emily looking just the same as both her young assistants. At least she now knew how Andrea ended up looking the way she was.

"Nigel started it, Miranda." Emily stammered before quickly passing Miranda and Andy.

Andy had to cover her grin when Nigel nearly began laughing.

"I wanted this party to be completely perfect for my girls but now it has been ruined!" Miranda replied, her tone angry.  
"I don't understand why you're getting so worked up over this." Andy replied, she thought the night had been really good and this food fight was the cherry on top.

"What?" Miranda asked. "Have you completely lost your mind? Just look at this mess!" she replied as she cast her eyes around the room.

"Oh, Miranda. I'm so sorry!" Andy said, her voice dripping with amusement, not phased anymore by Miranda's attitude because she knew deep down that Miranda was just as amused. "Bad Assistant, bad assistant!" Andy said, sarcastically, as she hit herself on the hand a couple of times trying not to smirk. "I'm really, really sorry Miranda." and with these words she couldn't help a giggle that escaped her mouth, the champagne she'd had earlier seemingly coming out now in her boldness towards Miranda. With that thought she clapped a hand over her mouth nervously as she watched for Miranda's reaction.

"Oh my god, what has my life become?" Miranda asked, as she looked heavenwards, but Andy saw the slight pull upwards of Miranda's lips.

"Mom, oh my god, this has been the best party, but who was the idiot who turned off the music?!" Caroline said as she came up to her mother, covered in food just like her mothers’  
assistants and everyone else.

Miranda's eye's widened in surprise from the words her daughter spoke, and Andy couldn't keep it in anymore and she giggled again, but quickly stopped when Miranda turned her eyes back onto her and glared in warning.

"You wouldn't happen to know who turned off the music, would you Miranda?" Andy asked, her tone playful, as she quirked an eyebrow at the older woman.

"No, unfortunately I went outside for some fresh air." Miranda replied, giving Andrea a warning look.

Andy grinned at Miranda, and Miranda rolled her eyes. "Aunt Judy, hit the music back on!" she yelled over to her Aunt who stood behind the DJ table.

"Oh my god, Andy, this has been the bestest party. Thanks so much for planning it!" Caroline said to Andy. "And Mom, thanks for, well… err... thanks for paying for it!" she said, smiling widely as she leaned forward to kiss her mother's cheek, before she ran joyfully back to her friends.

Andy grinned at the sudden thought that came to mind. She knew if it hadn't been for the alcohol she wouldn't even dare do what she was about to do next. She began to walk closer to fashionista, stalking her like Miranda had been doing to her only minutes before.

Miranda saw the wicked gleam in Andrea's eyes and began backing away from her young assistant. "Andrea, just what do you think you're doing?" she questioned, eye's widening when she watched Andrea pick up a cake from the nearest table, which was surprisingly still intact. "Remember who puts money in your bank account every week." she said, starting to get a little worried as Andrea got closer and closer, but she couldn't help the other feelings that were sparking inside of her as well from Andrea's close proximity.

  
"Oh, Miranda. I'm not going to get you with this." Andy said, "I can't believe you would think I'd do such a thing. I wouldn't want to ruin those magnificent clothes." she said as she racked her eyes hungrily down Miranda's body. "Hmm, maybe I would actually. But it would be for a purely different reason." she murmured, and imagined ripping Miranda from her clothes and then having her way with the older woman. Oh yes, she definitely wanted to do that!

Miranda gasped at the look in Andrea's eyes, and when she least expected it, she watched as Andrea moved the hand with the cake in it in a motion that looked like it was going to land straight in the side of her head, and she let out a sound she rarely ever did, she squeaked and prayed that no one was watching.

Just as she knew Miranda thought she was going to throw the cake in her face Andy pulled the cake back in one swift movement. "Gotcha!" she said, chuckling at the shocked look on Miranda's face. The one thing Andy hadn't expected when Miranda thought Andy was going to throw the cake in her face was the little squeak Miranda had let out, it had made her smile. Andy dropped the cake back down onto the table, only feeling a tiny bit cruel for teasing Miranda to make her think she was going to get a face full of cake. She stuck out her hand which was slimy from cake and cream. "Friends?" she asked with a playful look in her eyes, and quirked eyebrow.

"I suppose that would be acceptable." Miranda replied, and honestly the thought of being friends with Andrea made her excited, because if all Andrea ever wanted was friends then Miranda was extremely happy to be just friends with the beautiful young woman, and without thinking she took Andrea's hand, eye's widening when Andrea's hand squeezed her back and she felt the slimy cake and cream and she cringed.

If Miranda thought that was bad, what Andy did next made Miranda gasp in shock and also from the closeness she was to Andrea's warm, strong body, when the young brunette pulled Miranda into her arms and began rubbing herself against Miranda.

"Come here!" Andy said, and pulled Miranda into her arms, grinning devilishly as she began rubbing herself against Miranda, her clothing and all the mushy food on her, coating Miranda's designer clothes. Andy knew how shocked Miranda was by the sudden action, but a part of her knew that Miranda wasn't angry with her for doing such a thing. She could tell by the look in Miranda's eyes these past couple of days and the attention Miranda focused on her that her feelings were reciprocated, but Andy hadn't had the guts yet to act on her feelings.

After all, it was Miranda Priestly she was crushing on, the woman made her a nervous wreck, and the thought of making a move on Miranda sent her heart rocketing in her chest, but now, in this moment, on this night, Andy knew that it was long over due that she let Miranda know how much she liked her. She thought tonight was the perfect night to do so, but first she needed to get herself cleaned up.

Miranda instantly felt the loss of Andrea's warm body against her when the young brunette took a step back. She hoped she would have the chance to have Andrea in her arms again.

  
Their eyes connected and the intense look in each others eyes made them both gasp.

"Was there anything you needed before I get cleaned up?" Andy questioned, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Miranda shook her head, not trusting her voice, and watched silently as her assistant walked towards the rest rooms and her eyes helplessly drawn to the way Andrea's hips moved hypnotically with each step. She deeply inhaled through her nose to control herself before she looked around the room and found her girls standing near the DJ table while talking animatedly over the loud music with friends.

Two minutes later Miranda's legs were taking her towards the restroom Andrea had entered.

  
~*~

  
Andy was trying to wipe off cake from her dress, but it was only smudging more, but before she could think of what she was going to do because there was no way she was going to be able to get home in the state she was in, the door to the rest room opened. She looked up in the mirror before her and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Miranda step into the room, she hadn’t expected the older woman to follow her. But it thrilled her that Miranda had.

Miranda looked around the maroon coloured rest room, pleased to see that it was salubrious and her previous worries about her girls using an unclean rest room dissipated. She then turned and her eye's connected with Andrea's.

Andy's heart fluttered happily in her chest as her eyes locked on Miranda's and seeing the intense look in them again she needed to remind herself to breathe. If only she could step into Miranda's personal space and kiss her deeply and never let her go.

"You cannot go traipsing through the city looking like that. Have Roy take you back to Runway and change before bringing me something suitable I can wear home." Miranda said after a few seconds of just gazing at one another, having known she needed to say something, and as much as she wanted to kiss the other woman she wouldn't until she actually knew Andrea felt the same. It wouldn't do to have a sexual harassment lawsuit on her hands as well as a divorce settlement.

Andy slowly nodded, "Alright. Was that all?" she asked, having expected Miranda to dismiss her with her usual phrase of "That's All" but it never came.

Miranda gave her a slight nod, and with one last longing look, she turned and left the rest room a little unwillingly.

Andy closed her eyes and concentrated on calming her elevated heart rate before she looked up in the mirror and stared into her deep brown eyes and grinned.

  
~*~

  
**Runway Offices.  
**  
After making sure the girls had safely been delivered home, Miranda had gotten Roy to drive her back to Runway as she needed to fix up a few last minute things and grab papers that she would need to take with her back home.

She was about to walk straight to her desk but stopped short in the door way of her office.

~*~

Andy knew that what she was doing would be considered suicidal by Runway Employee's, but she didn't see it like that. The way she saw it was simple; life was too short so she wasn't going to skip around these feelings she knew both Miranda and herself felt instead she was going to take the bull by it's horns. She was going to make Miranda let Andy have her way with her tonight and she couldn't wait to see the reaction on Miranda's face as she brazenly offered herself to the older woman.

  
~*~

When Miranda saw none other than Andrea Sachs sitting atop of her glass desk, staring at her with sultry eyes she watched the young woman silently for a few moments. She saw Andrea raise the dark red apple that she held in her hands and took a bite from it and hummed softly when the juices from the fruit filled her mouth, causing Miranda's sex to clench in desire. Oh how she wanted Andrea Sachs to be her own, how she wanted to make Andrea hum and moan in pleasure because of things Miranda was doing to the younger woman, things she'd been day dreaming of doing to her for many months now. She was surprised that she'd been able to restrain herself for so long. It seemed like she wouldn't have to for much longer.

After their little encounters earlier that night Miranda hadn't been surprised to see Andrea here, and she knew straight away when their eyes connected what Andrea wanted.

"Andrea," she murmured, "Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to feign a bored look.

"Nothing at all Miranda, just relaxing after a busy day." Andy replied with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Kindly remove yourself from my desk then," Miranda replied, interested to see how Andrea would react.

Instead of moving Andy leaned forward, "I don't want to, Miranda." she whispered.

  
Miranda quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Then do tell me what you want because it's been a long day and I still need to get some last minute work done before I can actually get home and relax after my busy day."

Andy felt her heart go out to Miranda and how much Miranda worked, most of her time was devoted to the magazine. She wished that she could do something more to help lift the stress from Miranda's shoulders. "There's enough room for you to do your work." Andy said, waving to Miranda's desk chair as she shuffled slightly backwards, mindful of the phone, a pen holder and various photo frames of Miranda's daughters. She turned her head to Miranda again. "I thought you needed to get some work done?" she questioned Miranda, a couple seconds later, who was still frozen in the door way.

Miranda nodded, and surprised herself by moving closer and seating herself just inches away from where Andrea sat. She placed her glasses on the tip of her nose and tried to concentrate on photographs in front of her, but the scent of Andrea's perfume and something that was uniquely Andrea continued to waft into her nose making it difficult to be able to concentrate on anything but the woman that was so near yet so far away. This would not do.

When Miranda looked up she shivered when she saw the intense look in Andrea's eyes that seared into her own.

"I know you want me." Andy breathed.

Miranda quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?" she asked softly, her heart elevating.

"Mmm, hmm. I see the way you've been looking at me." Andy replied as she slid across the table and easily lowered herself from the desk and into Miranda's lap, both knee's on either side of Miranda's leg of the leather chair. "And I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way."

"Andrea," Miranda said, her voice a little strained, "This is completely inappropriate." she began and was about to say more but couldn't as Andrea's delicious plump lips were on her own in a searing kiss.

"I want you, Miranda." Andy whispered. "No, I need you." she rested her hand on Miranda's chest and felt Miranda's heart beating wildly. "I knew you wanted me." she husked, and before she could back out any longer, she captured Miranda's mouth in another searing kiss which had both women moaning as Andy started to straddle Miranda's lap.

Soon Miranda was pressed against the back of her chair with Andrea pressed against her and she let herself melt into the young woman, finally, after many months of telling herself she shouldn't. She simply couldn't restrain herself anymore, knowing that she loved the woman and they were meant to be together.

Andy gasped when her hands slipped underneath Miranda's white blouse and was met with the delicious soft skin of Miranda's toned stomach. She watched as Miranda tipped her head back and gasped from the contact and she took advantage of this by kissing and nipping at Miranda's slender neck.

Soon they were kissing again and Miranda's tongue invaded Andy's mouth and their tongues began fighting for dominance causing Andy to still her hands on Miranda's lower stomach as she put all of her attention into the heart stopping kiss.

By now both women were incredibly aroused, and both knew neither could take it anymore. This sparred Andy into action and she slipped her right hand beneath the waist band of Miranda's Armani pin striped pants that she'd given Miranda to wear earlier that night.

Andy cupped Miranda through the thin layer of Miranda's panties, and squeezed a little, causing Miranda to gasp. She grinned. She really couldn't wait to make Miranda lose all of her control, it was going to be amazing.

Without warning she pushed two fingers inside Miranda's slick centre and her breath caught at the look on Miranda's face.

Miranda gasped as she began to ride Andrea's talented fingers that were bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She knew they shouldn't be rushing into this, that their first time should be more special and in a bed surrounded by candles, but she couldn't find it in herself to tell Andrea to stop. She was too far gone.

Andy grinned as she watched Miranda slump back in her office chair as she came down from her climax. "I've wanted you for so long now, Miranda, to see you like this. You're so amazing." she said, and kissed the older woman, another searing kiss that took her breath away. "My god, I really like you."

Miranda opened her eyes and they locked with Andrea's. "I like you too." she whispered as she trailed her fingers through Andrea's long hair. "I would... very much like to do this again. To maybe start… start dating you. Would that be something you'd like?" she asked, a little nervous until she was blinded by the huge smile she received from Andrea.

"Yes! Of course I'll date you, silly!" Andy replied, and threw her arms around Miranda's neck and held her tightly.

Miranda sighed as she welcomed Andrea's weight on her. She started trailing her fingers through Andrea's hair again as she breathed in Andrea's sweet scent. "My Andrea." she whispered.

  
~*~

  
Miranda chuckled at the memory and Andy tightened her hold around her love.

"That was an amazing night. One I'll never, ever forget." Andy whispered as she turned to watch Miranda who stared out at the night sky.

"It was eventful, I will say that." Miranda murmured. Truthfully Miranda had loved everything that happened that night. She'd even found her daughters food fight amusing but had just feigned anger because she didn't want to drop her iconic mask. Then later that evening with Andrea in her office, well... that had been completely unexpected, but something she has always treasured. "I'm glad you went back to Runway that night." she murmured as she turned to stare into Andrea's eyes. "But I know that if you hadn’t have we still would have ended up together."

"Mmm, we were meant to be." Andy replied and pressed a soft kiss to Miranda's temple.

Miranda smiled and leaned into the touch before entwining their fingers together. They were silent as they turned to look out into the night sky again and listened to the wind brushing the tree's surrounding them.

When Andy saw Miranda's lips curve into a smile she turned to her love again. "What are you thinking that has you smiling?" she asked with her own smile. She always loved seeing her Miranda like this, relaxed and happy.

"Seeing as we're reminiscing... the memory of you taking me and the girls here to meet your family popped into mind." Miranda murmured, "For many reasons, it had been the best family vacation I'd ever had."

Andy smiled. "That Christmas was fun, but then again all of our Christmas' together have been fun-"

"Not all of them." Miranda cut in before Andy had the chance to continue.

"Well, besides that Christmas, they have been fantastic." Andy replied.

Miranda looked at Andy and smiled. "That last night we spent here, just you and I, was the sweetest night. I couldn't have been more happier." she said, and laid her head on Andrea's shoulder with a little sigh as she thought back to that brilliant first Christmas spent with Andrea and her daughters.  


~*~

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Mason, Ohio. Sachs Residence. 2007.**

 

 

Miranda watched the beautiful white house with green roof come into view as Andrea drove the car up a long drive way. As they got closer Miranda's eyes widened at how much more beautiful the house looked. To her it was magnificent and she hadn't even been inside yet! Now this was saying something.

 

 

When the car came to a stop a couple seconds later in front of a double door garage Miranda smiled when her precious daughters barreled out of the car. They groaned when they stretched their sore muscles from sitting in the car for so long. 

 

 

"I'm hungry!" Caroline moaned in annoyance.

 

 

"And tired!" Cassidy whinged.

 

 

Andy couldn't help but grin at the grumpy teenagers. "Don't worry I'm sure my Mom has cooked something delicious for you both to devour." she replied as she wrapped an arm around each twin.

 

 

Caroline and Cassidy looked up at Andy. 

 

 

"Your Mom is cooking food for us?" Cassidy asked..

 

 

"Yeah, of course! She already adores you guys! And I have told Mom you liked cookie's and she said she'd make you some." Andy replied. Her Mom was an awesome cook and loved being in the kitchen no matter the hour.

 

 

"Andrea," Miranda said stepping closer to her lover. "Your mother didn't need to bake for the girls."

 

 

Andy turned and smiled at Miranda when the girls stepped away from her. "Moms always loved baking so it was no big deal for her." 

 

 

"Well, if you say so." Miranda replied and she relaxed as Andrea wrapped an arm around her waist and returned Andrea's smile. Her smile widened when Andrea pressed a quick kiss to her lips. When Andrea stepped away Miranda's attention was drawn to the front door of the house as a black Labrador barged through the open door and down the steps heading straight for her Andrea barking happily at the brunette.

 

 

Andy laughed when she saw her beloved dog, besides Patricia, bounding towards her. "There's my black beauty!" she said and knelt just in time for the lab to come barreling into her arms and she welcomed Jet and hugged him laughing when he gave her a smooch on the cheek. "Guys, this is Jet." she said grinning up at Miranda and the girls. 

 

 

Miranda smiled at Andrea and watched as the girls laughed as they patted the Labrador.

 

 

"He might lick you sometimes, and he likes to sniff so if he tries sniffing your crotch or behind or if he's simply annoying you don't be afraid to push him away. He can get a little boisterious and occasionally will jump up on you so long story short he's a fun loving gentle dog just like Patricia and doesn't bite." Andy said, and laughed when Jet wouldn't let Cassidy stop patting him. "And I think he really likes you both." 

 

 

The girls beamed at Andy and Jet and both Miranda and Andy felt their chests swell with complete happiness. The brunette reached for Miranda's hand and clasped them together, squeezing tightly. "You ready to go inside?" 

 

 

Miranda nodded and was surprised to find that she was a little nervous. 

 

 

Andy's own heart was beating wildly in her chest because she was nervous for two reasons. What her three favourite women were going to think about her childhood home, she knew it was nothing like the townhouse but she did know that her childhood home is just as homey but still she had nerves and secondly she still wasn't exactly sure what her parents and other family members were going to be like around Miranda and the girls. Sure her parents were friendly and seemed happy that they were going to be coming for Christmas but that didn't mean that they weren't going to not be hostile towards Miranda. She hoped the latter wouldn't happen and they would accept Miranda and the twins into the family because Andy would be upset if they didn't because the Priestly's were her whole entire life now and held her heart in their hands.

 

 

The four of them started walking towards the house with the girls being more lively now and talking to one another about their surroundings and how awesome the house looked. Andy grinned and they made their way up the steps onto the front porch and in front of the door.

 

 

To their right was a little enclosed sitting area with a table with chairs and a nice little water fountain with plants around the space. When Miranda realised she was the only one standing on the porch she hurried into the house after her favourite girls. She looked at her surroundings. Instantly she could tell it was an old house, but has obviously been renovated over the years. Unlike the outside which was white with a green roof, the inside was completely different with dark brown wood walls much like you'd expect to see in a little cottage or cabin, and It had shiny floor boards, big spacious rooms with floor to ceiling windows that had magnificent views of the Sachs' land. Much like her own house their were tables lining the hall way walls with vases of flowers atop them.

 

 

To the left of the front door was the staircase that lead to the second floor and straight ahead was the main living area where the others were standing. She walked up to them and found herself standing in the family room.

 

 

To her right there was a big brick fire place with a wooden mantle piece above it that had a family portrait on it with these beautiful gold lamps either side of it. Next to the fire place was a long wooden barrell shaped table stand with a flat screen tv on top with a smaller wooden stand next to it with a dvd player on it. In front of her was an old antique coffee table with a rug underneath it. Opposite the tv was a three seater leather couch with two arm chairs beside it that had a little table in between them. 

 

 

It was all very nicely decorated and not at all what Miranda had been expecting. She'd been expecting a little Ohio townhouse much like her old childhood home, but this.. this was amazing.

 

 

"Hey Ma, Dad we're here!" Andy yelled out, drawing Miranda's attention to her lover who turned to smile at her.

 

 

Miranda stepped closer to her and placed her right hand to the small of Andrea's back, and just as she'd opened her mouth to speak her mind about how great she thought the home was she saw a woman whom she had seen in pictures that Andrea had showed her and instantly knew it was Andrea's mother and she suddenly felt nervous. The shorter woman came over and she had a warm smile on her face one that was just like Andrea's. 

 

 

"Hello sweetheart." Mrs. Sachs said to Andy and wrapped her free arm around her daughter. "It's so good to see you!"

 

 

"I know Ma, I've missed you." Andy replied holding her mother tightly. She then turned around and smiled over to Miranda and the girls. "Ma I'd like to you to meet Miranda and her daughters Cassidy and Caroline." she said proudly.

 

 

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Sachs." Miranda said softly, a genuine smile on her face, as she held out her hand.

 

 

Mrs. Sachs chuckled and accepted the hand shake. "It's my pleasure to have you here Andy has told me so much about you and Cassidy and Caroline. And please call me Kate." 

 

 

"I hope it was all good things Andrea talked about." Miranda replied with a little chuckle of her own as she cast a glance at Andrea who was beaming. 

 

 

"Of course they were!" Kate replied, and then turned to Cassidy and Caroline. "And I've been waiting for ages to meet the two of you!" she said, smiling just as widely as Andrea was. "You're even more adorable than in the pictures Andy has sent me!" she said as she opened her arms for a hug from both of them. "I have freshly baked cookies waiting on a tray in the kitchen for you if you would like to follow me?" Kate said when she stepped away from the twins. 

 

 

The girls nodded eagerly and instantly started following after Kate towards the left of the house where the kitchen evidently was. On their way there they came across a man with glasses who Miranda instantly recognized as Andrea's father Richard. 

 

 

"Richard dear, there you are. Please meet Miranda and her adorable daughters Cassidy and Caroline." Kate said. 

 

 

Richard took off his glasses and put them in the pocket of his jacket and extended his hand to Cassidy and Caroline, he had a polite smile on his face as he shook their hands and said his hello's and how much he'd heard of them from Andy, but when his eyes made it to Miranda's the fashion editor wasn't sure what to make of the look in them that Richard was giving her. It wasn't exactly a nasty look, but it was like he wasn't sure about her. But even so he smiled and politely exchanged words with her. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Miranda." he said, shaking her hand.

 

 

Miranda nodded her head and readily accepted the handshake. "Likewise. Andrea has told me lots about you." she said, and it was true. Andrea talked highly of all her family members. Andrea loved her parents dearly, and it made Miranda think about how it would have been if she had've been like that with her parents if things had've been different. With Richard being a Lawyer and Miranda being interested in that the older woman could imagine them getting into conversations about his job and other things if Richard would ever be interested in that and gave Miranda a chance to show him that she isn't the woman that Andrea had made her out to be when Andrea had first started her job at Runway.

 

 

In the kitchen Miranda was just as enthralled like she had been with the main living area.

 

 

It was another big open space room. To the left of the room was a dining table, it was an old wood table that had obviously been around for a long time with many chairs at it, and to the right was the kitchen counter with a sink and appliances atop of the shiny green surface. There was also an island counter with two bar stools. The fridge was white and a one door and it had tons of family photo's stuck to it along with different kinds of magnets. 

 

 

"Andrea.. this is.. I have no words." Miranda said as she looked around the spacious room and back towards the main living area. She loved the house and found herself wanting to be the one to live here instead.

 

 

Andy fiddled with her thumbs as she stared down at the floor boards. "You like the house?" she asked, sounding nervous.

 

 

"I do." Miranda said and when she looked up and saw that Andrea wasn't exactly buying her words she stepped closer to Andrea. "I don't know why you were so nervous about me seeing your family home, Andrea." Miranda said as she watched Kate Sachs rummage around in the kitchen putting the kettle on and getting a clean plate from the dish washer for the freshly baked cookies.

 

 

Andy blushed. "I don't know why I was. I guess I just wanted you to like it?"

 

 

"Well I do. Very much so. Stop worrying darling." Miranda replied. She hadn't even been inside the Sachs house for ten minutes and she was already in love with the house, it's surroundings, and the members of Andrea's relatives that were in it and the ones that were coming later she knew she'd feel the same about. They were such sweet, welcoming people and Miranda couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by how much welcoming they had been. And Miranda voiced her thoughts to Mrs. Sachs when the other woman came over to her. 

 

 

Kate beamed at Miranda telling Miranda that she had obviously been a little nervous and had been wanting the Priestly's to like the house as well. Miranda was pleased that she was able to calm their nerves with her words. "Now where are these cookies I keep hearing about?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

 

"Right!" Kate said, and went back over to the counter to the oven and opened it to pull out a tray of cookies. "Andy told me that you like peanut butter cookies so I found a recipe online so hopefully these taste exactly how you like them." she said as she plated the cookies as she looked at the twins.

 

 

"Kate, you really didn't have to go to all that effort!" Miranda said, shocked that the woman had made cookies she'd never baked before for her daughters, but she was also touched at the kind gesture.

 

 

Kate waved her hand at Miranda. "I'm sure Andy has told you that I have a love for baking and that it was no problem." she replied, as she bought the plate over to the dining table. "I assure you it's fine." she said to Miranda when she was next to the older woman.

 

 

Miranda smiled at her. "Well, thank you. It's very kind of you."

 

 

Kate smiled and then turned to the girls again. "What would you like to drink? We have milk. You can have it either plain or I can make chocolate milkshakes or there's juice, lemonade or coca cola, but I'm not sure if this is something you're allowed to drink?" she said, turning to search Miranda's eyes for permission to give them a glass of the fizzy drink. 

 

 

"On occasion I allow them to have it, and this is one of those moments." Miranda replied, and instantly saw her daughters faces light up. It bought a small smile to her face as well. 

 

 

"Oh Mrs. Sachs these cookies are delicious!" Cassidy said after her first bite of the treat. 

 

 

"Yeah!" Caroline agreed, "They beat Cara's!"

 

 

Before anyone else could speak the sound of a baby crying down the hall caught the Priestly's attention and the twins' eyes lit up. 

 

 

"Is that Andy junior?" Caroline asked.

 

 

Andy smiled. "Sounds like it." she replied and looked at her Mom. "Where's Harrison and Jenny?" 

 

 

"I offered to look after Andy Junior for the weekend for them to have some time to their selves. They'll be here later tonight." Kate explained, and then added. "Go check on him will you. He just had a feed and probably needs to be burped." 

 

 

Andy nodded and turned to the girls. "I'll bring him down so you can meet him."

 

 

The twins nodded and Andy and Miranda could tell they were both excited to meet Andy Junior.

 

 

Andrea excused herself and Miranda watched as her lover wandered down the hall towards a back room and when Andrea disappeared she decided to sit down on the table next to Caroline. "Are you enjoying them?" Miranda asked, looking from the plate of cookies to her daughters, smiling.

 

 

"They're great Mom! Mrs. Sachs is awesome!" Caroline whispered to her.

 

 

"Do you like her too?" Cassidy whispered.

 

 

Miranda nodded. "I do indeed." 

 

 

Soon Kate came and sat down at the table and handed Miranda a cup of tea. "I've heard so much about Runway, but now I'd like to hear it from you!" she said, smiling at Miranda, eagerly waiting to hear all about the famous magazine.

 

 

Miranda smiled back and then started up a conversation about Runway. 

 

 

When Andy walked back into the room with little Andy in her arms she smiled when she saw that Miranda was talking with her Mom. She knew they would get along. She hoped it would be like that with the rest of the family. 

 

 

Cassidy stood instantly when she saw Andy with the baby and went over to the brunette. "He's so cute!" 

 

 

"Yeah. Can I hold him?" Caroline asked.

 

 

"You'll probably want to burp him first so he doesn't throw up on you." Mrs. Sachs said and the three adults laughed when the twins scrunched their faces up. 

 

 

"I think I'll wait then." Caroline replied and stepped away back to near her mother.

 

 

Miranda stood from the chair and looked from Andrea to little Andy. "May I?" she asked.

 

 

Andy smiled widely. "Of course." she said, and gently handed over Andy Jr. to Miranda. As she watched her lover hold Andy and sway from side to side with him, gently patting his back she smiled even more wider if it was at all possible, and her heart fluttered happily in her chest and she had the sudden thought of having another child with Miranda someday. It was a beautiful thought, and maybe something she should think about mentioning to Miranda. She was drawn from her thoughts when Andy Jr. burped, throwing up on the cloth Andy had placed on Miranda's shoulder.

 

 

The sound of Miranda's laughter filled the room and it warmed Andrea's heart. She watched Miranda wipe Andy Juniors mouth with his bib before she looked up and their eyes connected. A gorgeous smile turned Miranda's mouth upwards and her eyes were sparkling. This was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she was going to do whatever was possible to make that happen.

 

 

"You look so great with him." Andy murmured standing next to her lover. "You're making me wanna make babies with you." she said, as she held out her index finger and Andy Junior took it and gave it a squeeze.

 

 

Miranda looked up at Andrea and watched her closely and because she could read the young woman so well she knew that when their eyes connected that making babies together was something Andrea had been thinking about which told Miranda they would be having a talk about this when the moment was right. "That is a lovely thought." she murmured back before both of them looked down at Andy Jr both getting lost in their own thoughts of possibly having their own baby someday.

 

 

The moment was broken when the sound of the back door swinging open and the voice of Andy's sister was heard. "Oh my gosh Ma it's too cold today to be doing my chores! And to make matters worse I tripped and like sprained my ankle or something in the back paddock!" The young girl said sounding not at all happy.

 

 

Cassidy and Caroline covered their mouths to muffle their laughs and Miranda smirked at them. It wasn't long before Andrea's sister came into the room. The look on her face told Miranda that the girl hadn't realised there was anyone at the house yet because her face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Andrea.

 

 

"Andy!" Pippa said and excitedly went to the brunette and gave her a hug. "We weren't expecting you til later." 

 

 

"Hey Pip, yeah I thought we were going to take longer on the drive up but we decided to just come straight here." Andy explained.

 

 

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here." Pippa said, and hugged Andy tightly again. "And now you can help with my chores." she added cheekily.

 

 

Andy laughed at that and pushed her sister playfully away. "I'm sure I can help out a bit. Now what's up with this ankle?" she asked, looking down at her sisters foot, concern evident on her face. 

 

 

"I may have been over dramatic about it. It feels better now." Pippa replied.

 

 

"Ah, just trying to get out your chores." Andy replied, "I see nothing has changed since I've been away." she said.

 

 

Pippa laughed. "No, definitely not." she looked to the Priestly's. "You gonna introduce me or am I going to have to do it myself?" she asked with a raised eyebrow at the brunette.

 

 

Andy introduced her sister to the Priestly's and just after she did that Dylan her youngest cousin made himself known as he walked into the kitchen so Andy did more introducing. 

 

 

"Ah, and this here is my brother Dylan." Andy said, introducing him to her favourite girls. 

 

 

"HI there. It's nice to meet you." Dylan said, holding out his hand first to Miranda and then the redheads. "Harrison not here yet?" he asked looking to Kate.

 

 

"I got a text from Jenny saying their still in Cleveland so they won't be here until late this evening." Kate replied. "I'm glad because they deserve some time off because little Andy here has been taking up most of their time."

 

 

"Oh, but you can't blame him though." Miranda said, as she looked down at him.

 

 

"No, I suppose you can't." Kate replied, both older women smiling at each other.

 

 

"Did you still want me to pick up those groceries for you Ma?" Dylan asked as he opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. "Did you guys want a drink or something?" he asked looking over at the Priestly's.

 

 

Miranda was extremely impressed by the manners the Sachs' had but knew she shouldn't be so surprised. She shook her head and politely said no to a drink seeing as she already had a cup of tea she was half way through. She sat back down at the table with Andy still in her arms and smiled down at the wriggling baby. The thought of having another child with Andrea was a very nice thought, but there was her age to consider and their jobs, but she knew it could be possible in the not so distant future she supposed.

 

 

"Yes. I have the list here for you." Kate said, and rattled off the directions of where everything would be in the store to Dylan.

 

 

Pippa walked over and sat next to Miranda cooeing down at Andy Junior. "Oh, he never stops being cute!" she said, and then she looked at the twins. "Did you want a tour of the land?" 

 

 

"Yeah, okay!" Cassidy replied, loving the sound of it and stretching her muscles some more.

 

 

Caroline didn't seem too fussed though and she shrugged. "It's cold outside. Can I stay with you and Andy?" she asked Miranda.

 

 

"If that's what you want." Miranda replied, "But I'm sure you would have a good time with Cassidy and Pippa." she said, trying to encourage Caroline to go with them, but the younger of the twins wouldn't budge. "Make sure you both rug up." she said, not liking the thought of Cassidy catching a cold. "Actually can the both of you bring our bags in from the car?" Miranda asked only just remembering that they'd left it all in the trunk.

 

 

"Sure." Pippa replied and started walking towards the door with Cassidy behind her.

 

 

"I'll take him back to his crib if you like?" Andy asked.

 

 

Miranda nodded and gently handed baby Andy to her lover and when Andrea walked away she was drawn to the sway of her lovers hips and her soft voice as she murmured to Andy Junior in her arms.

 

 

"Well, I'm off then!" Dylan said coming back into the room wearing an oversize Jersey and big boots on his feet. He looked at the table and noticed that Pippa and one of the twins had gone. "Has Pip taken Caroline," he cringed not sure if he'd said the right twin but decided he'd at least guess (he was never great at remembering names let alone telling which twin is who), "off on one of her adventurous tours?" 

 

 

Miranda smiled, and opened her mouth, but was cut off by her daughter. "I'm Caroline, Cassidy is the one who went off with Pippa." the young red head said. 

 

 

"Ah, sorry I'm so dreadful when it comes to remembering names and all that." Dylan replied. "Hey listen seeing as you didn't go with Pip and Cassidy did you want to come for a drive into town and help get the groceries with me?"

 

 

Caroline's eyes widened a little wondering if he was being serious. No boy his age in New York City wanted to hang out with her, why on earth would that be changing now? "I guess." she replied, but wasn't sure if her Mom would let her. She looked to Miranda and asked with her eyes if she could go.

 

 

Miranda hesitated only for a moment before she nodded. Even though she didn't know much about Dylan, she had heard a lot from Andrea, and she knew she could trust him with Caroline. She accepted a quick hug and kiss from Caroline when Dylan had turned away before she watched as her daughter and Dylan left. It was good to see that both her daughters were being friendly with Andrea's family and making new friends.

 

 

"Dylan will keep a good eye on Caroline, Miranda. He often looks after Andy Junior here so there's nothing to worry about." Kate said to Miranda as she seated herself at the table opposite Miranda with her own cup of tea. 

 

 

Miranda nodded, and then resumed their earlier conversation about Runway.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"It's amazing down here, so quiet." Cassidy said to Pippa as they wandered down towards a small lake.

 

 

"Too quiet." Pippa replied.

 

 

"I feel.. kind of safe here." Cassidy replied.

 

 

"Not if your a rooster." Pippa said.

 

 

"Huh?" Cassidy asked confused.

 

 

"Our neighbour shot our rooster because it was too noisy." Pippa explained.

 

 

Cassidy's eyes widened. "Really?"

 

 

"Sadly, yes. I loved him." Pippa sadly replied as she looked out at their surroundings. 

 

 

"He doesn't sound like a very nice neighbour." Cassidy replied. "Our neighbours aren't very nice either. Most of them don't like Mom so they just ignore us." 

 

 

"That's rude. Your Mom's cool!" Pippa replied. "Are you a fan of her magazine?"

 

 

"Not really. I don't like fashion much. Caroline is a fashion addict though. Her closet it stacked with all the latest clothing." Cassidy replied.

 

 

Pippa smiled. "I'm not much into either which I'm sure you already noticed." she said as she looked down at herself. "But I do like to dress up a bit when we go out for dinner and stuff."

 

 

"Where's your favourite place to eat?" Cassidy asked. "I love going to this little pla-" she started but stopped when she was pulled to the grass by Pippa. "Hey! What are you doing?" Cassidy asked when she landed on the ground.

 

 

Pippa looked at her. "Shh." she said and then pointed in front of her.

 

 

"What?" Cassidy asked in a whiney voice having hurt herself on the way down to the grass. She thought whatever had Pippa's attention better be worth it.

 

 

"Over there." Pippa whispered and pointed past a leafless tree.

 

 

Cassidy followed Pippa's finger and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh gross."

 

 

Pippa laughed softly. "That's Lucas. He does work for us around the farm." she replied as they watched as he stood in the water butt naked. "Penis' are such funny things."

 

 

"Pippa." Cassidy said with a laugh.

 

 

"What? They are!" Pippa replied and laughed too, and then looked at Cassidy closely. "You have seen one before, haven't you?" she asked. She knew the girl was only thirteen but surely she'd seen a male naked before because she sure had at that age.

 

 

"Yeah, Caroline got this magazine from her friend and I saw one in it." Cassidy replied. 

 

 

"You don't sound too thrilled over it." Pippa said.

 

 

Cassidy shrugged. "Doesn't interest me."

 

 

"So, your a breasts girl then?" Laura asked with a grin.

 

 

Cassidy blushed a deep shade of red. "I... what.. no.." she stuttered, "I don't know." she finally admitted.

 

 

Pippa nudged Cassidy. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've kissed a girl before. I'm bi." she said looking at Cassidy and grinning at the blush she saw on the girls face. 

 

 

Cassidy continued blushing and had been about to reply but stopped when she watched Pippa stand. Her mouth dropped open when she realised Pippa was going to make herself known to the guy in the lake.

 

 

"Hey Lucas! Didn't you know it's illegal to be naked in public places?" Pippa yelled out jokingly as she laughed at her words.

 

 

The guy spun around and covered his genitals with a towel. "Um.. how long have you been there?"

 

 

"Not long." Pippa said as she casually began to walk down towards him and Cassidy scrambled up from the grass and quickly followed.

 

 

"I didn't look!" Cassidy blurted.

 

 

"Not much to see anyway." Pippa said to Cassidy over her shoulder, still laughing and then pointed to the redhead. "This is my friend Cassidy." she said to Lucas.

 

 

Cassidy smiled at that. She didn't have many friends back in the city so to have Pippa as her friend who was older than her was really cool! Girls Pippa's age usually thought she was a loser and wasn't worth their time, but at times Cassidy thought she was more mature than the girls at school so maybe she could show this side of herself to Pippa if they spent more time together.

 

 

"Hi." Lucas replied standing in front of them awkwardly. "I.. I should go." he said, and bent down to pick up his discarded clothes and Cassidy's eyes widened again when the towel dropped slightly in front of him and she got a view of his penis and he fumbled to put the towel back in place before he scurried away.

 

 

"Cute bum!" Pippa yelled after him and cracked up laughing when he covered his butt with his boots. She then turned to Cassidy who was staring at her. "What? It's just natural! You're in the country now!"

 

 

"And you all just wash in the lake like that?" Cassidy asked.

 

 

"Some of us. Especially if the water goes out back at the house." Pippa said.

 

 

Cassidy's eyes widened again. "What? The water goes out?"

 

 

"Sometimes, we never know why. So when it does you gotta put up with the lake or go without showering. Hard times." Pippa replied. 

 

 

Cassidy blinked a couple of times and tried to speak but she ended up spluttering in shock. 

 

 

"Oh gosh, you're so gullible!" Pippa replied with a laugh. "Since I was born the water has never gone out so you've got nothing to worry about."

 

 

"I was't worried." Cassidy replied.

 

 

"Sure you weren't." Pippa replied then grabbed Cassidy by the arm. "Come on, I'll show you my old tree house."

 

 

~*~

 

 

**That Night.**

 

 

Miranda stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered and wandered towards the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her daughters and Pippa sitting on the couch watching a movie as they ate a bowl of popcorn between themselves. She knew her girls would need to get to bed soon because it was late but she didn't want to embarrass them or anything (apparently she did when the twins had friends around) and tell them it's bed time in front of Pippa. 

 

 

She wasn't sure how long their movie would go on for but she decided to let them have a later night than usual, they deserved it. She entered the kitchen where she found Kate standing by the counter putting a plate of cheese and crackers together with carrot and celery sticks. 

 

 

"Would you like me to help with anything?" Miranda asked as she stepped up to the counter.

 

 

"No, no. I'm nearly done here anyway. Everyone has gone upstairs to the billiard room. Feel free to go up there or stay down here." Kate said as she continued cutting up sticks of celery. 

 

 

Miranda wondered just how many people Kate thoughts she was making the food plate for. The thought of eating anything else made Miranda feel a little sick after the fairly large plate of food she'd had for dinner which had left her feeling full and a little bloated. It was rare she ate as much as she had that night. 

 

 

"Oh, there you are!" Andrea's voice said drifting down from the second floor. 

 

 

The older woman glanced up to the top fo the staircase where she saw her lover. "Here I am." she said with a small smile.

 

 

Andy smiled widely. "I was just about to come and see how you were going, if you needed some help." she replied, a hint of mischief in her voice telling Miranda she was thinking dirty thoughts of a shower together, and Miranda hoped she wasn't blushing because she didn't want Kate to see. She then saw Andrea waving her hand for Miranda to come to her. "Come upstairs!" Andy said, and by the sound of her lovers voice Miranda knew she was already tipsy.

 

 

Miranda excused herself from Kate and left the kitchen making her way up the stairs and met Andrea at the top. She was pulled into a tight embrace and was kissed firmly. "I've been wanting to do that all night." she whispered and then her hand took Miranda's. 

 

 

When they entered the billiard room Miranda cast her eyes around. Just like the other rooms in the house it was well decorated with a  in the corner of the room by the pool table was a small round table for playing cards on where all the Sachs were currently sat at. Andrea's oldest cousin Harrison and his wife Jennifer had arrived during dinner and then there was Aunt Judy with her girlfriend Christine who arrived obviously while she had been showering. 

 

 

"Kate!" Richard called out.

 

 

"I'm coming!" Kate called back and Miranda could hear that she was making her way up the staircase. She soon came into view holding the tray of crackers and vegetable sticks. "Bullshit!" she then called out looking over to the table.

 

 

Andy saw Miranda look at her in confusion at Kate's random out burst of the profanity and she grinned and pulled her lover towards the table. "We've been playing bullshit. It's like a family tradition."

 

 

Miranda smiled at Andrea who pulled out a chair for her and she watched the game in front of her concentrating to see if she could learn the rules on her own.

 

 

"I tell you I have three kings." Richard's father Tom said.

 

 

"I don't believe you." Richard said. "So I'm going to say it, bullshit!"

 

 

All the Sachs' laughed at Tom who shook his head and reached out and grabbed the cards he had put down in the middle of the table and put them back in his hand.

 

 

Tom then handed his cards to Miranda.

 

 

"Oh, thank you but I don't really know how to play." Miranda replied, but Tom gave the cards to her anyway just as Richard began speaking.

 

 

"You're just in time for another round." Richard said getting Miranda's attention. "I'll teach you, it's very simple." he then added.

 

 

"Okay, the game is Bullshit and It's extremely simple. I'm gonna look at my cards, and I see that I have two Aces." Richard said and placed the cards face down on the glass table. "What do you say to that?"

 

 

Andy watched her lover look at her cards and waited for Miranda to answer.

 

 

"I say bullshit." Miranda replied.

 

 

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you?" Richard replied.

 

 

Andy waited with baited breath for Miranda's reaction. She knew if anyone else had asked her to repeat what she said she would have breathed fire at them, but Andy knew that this was her Miranda here and not Runway's Miranda, and she released her breath telling herself that she was being silly if she was letting herself think Miranda would act anything but lovely to her parents.

 

 

"I said Bullshit!" Miranda repeated but louder this time before chuckling as everyone else did around the table.

 

 

"Oh wow," Richard began once the laughter settled down. "She really knows how to play this game!" he said to Andy. "Can we start now?"

 

 

"Yes." Miranda replied.

 

 

"Okay, I'll go again." Richard said, extremely keen to start another game. 

 

 

"Good luck." Andy murmured nudging her father with her elbow.

 

 

Richard laughed. "Don't get too confident now." he replied before looking at his cards. "I have..." he took his time looking at his card. "Two ones." he said and put them face down on the table.

 

 

"Bullshit." Andy said instantly.

 

 

Miranda turned to watch Andrea lean back in her chair seeming very confident with herself. 

 

 

"What? Do you think you're a human lie detector or something?" Richard replied.

 

 

"Bullshit Dad." Andy replied.

 

 

Richard ignored her and put down another two cards. "Two three's."

 

 

"Mhm." Andy murmured staring at her cards.

 

 

"One four." Kate said, putting her card down.

 

 

"Three fives." Andy said, putting hers down.

 

 

Miranda turned to her. "Bullshit." she said, thinking Andrea seemed way too confident to be right. 

 

 

Andy looked at Miranda. "Really? You sure about that?"

 

 

"Oh, this is going to be good." Richard murmured to Kate not going unnoticed by Miranda.

 

 

"You see whose name is on the top of that board." Andy pointed on the wall next to Miranda. 

 

 

"Yes. It says Andy with a star next to it." Miranda replied.

 

 

Andy grinned. "You still wanna bullshit me?" she questioned.

 

 

"You're very cocky when it comes to this game aren't you darling?" Miranda questioned as she began to lean forward to get the cards Andrea had laid down.

 

 

"I do my best." Andy replied, and watched Miranda lift the cards. "So, what do we have?"

 

 

Miranda looked at the cards and then showed everything. "Three fives."

 

 

"See I told the truth." Andy replied and Miranda wanted nothing more than to be able to wipe the smirk off Andrea's face.

 

 

Miranda looked at her cards. "One six." 

 

 

"Well, look what we got here I've got two sevens." Richard said placing his cards down.

 

 

"Two six's. Okay, oh well would you look at that I have four sevens." Richard said and laid down his own, and while Melinda and Bill were doing their's Andy leaned over to Miranda.

 

 

"You see, the thing about this game is being able to read people." Andy murmured to Miranda just as her Mom put down cards.

 

 

"Two eights." Kate said.

 

 

"Bullshit." Andy said her eyes still locked on Miranda's. 

 

 

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andrea wondering how the young woman could even tell if her mother was bluffing if she hadn't even been watching her. She watched as Andrea slowly turned to look at the other older woman. 

 

 

"Bullshit Mama." Andy repeated.

 

 

"Oh Andy, I can never win this with you around." Kate said with a laugh as she took all the cards from the centre of the table.

 

 

"Ma's never been good at this game, but we still love her." Andy said with a smile looking at Miranda again. "But let's get back on track here. I'll start with three Aces. What do you say about that?" she asked Miranda.

 

 

Everyone waited silently for Miranda's reply. 

 

 

"Bullshit." Miranda said.

 

 

Andy turned to the fashionista. "Really Miranda?"

 

 

"You heard me, I said bullshit." Miranda said.

 

 

Andy picked up her cards and showed them to everyone. Two kings and an Ace.

 

 

Miranda laughed. "What was that Andrea?"

 

 

Andy just rolled her eyes.

 

 

"I think our Andy has met her match." Melinda said.

 

 

"Well, it is all about.. reading people." Miranda said leaning closer to Andrea mimicking Andrea's earlier words.

 

 

Andy just smiled sweetly at Miranda as everyone around her began laughing again. "Don't get too cocky there babe because the game has only started." she said knowing they were going to be in for a long night here before putting two more cards on the table. "Two Kings."

 

 

Miranda pursed her lips and then looked at everyone else around the table who were just staring at their own cards making no eye contact with anyone else evidently not wanting to challenge their Andy. "I'll say bullshit." the fashionista spoke.

 

 

"Yep, it was bullshit, but don't you get too cocky babe because the night hasn't even started yet." Andy said and then jumped up from her seat and pointed to the board. "Because I will show you why I am at the top." 

 

 

Miranda chuckled. "We'll see about that darling, we'll see." 

 

 

Kate touched Miranda's shoulder drawing Miranda's attention from Andrea.

 

 

"Miranda, we really hope you come back and play with us because you've helped lower Andy's bullshit score since like never, and we are thrilled!" Kate said excitedly.

 

 

"Lowest!" Richard yelled after Andy.

 

 

"Yeah, yeah! You don't need to rub it in." Andy yelled back as she began walking down the staircase but she was laughing telling Miranda she wasn't much of a sore player. "I'm still at the top in my eyes." she said to herself.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"It's beautiful here." Miranda said softly as she stared out at the clear sky at the shining stars. She'd even seen a shooting star, and she'd even wished on it hoping that times life these with Andrea would forever happen and never end because today had been one of the greatest days she's ever had. 

 

 

"Did you want to trade with us then?" Sally, Richard's sister in law, asked her.

 

 

Miranda chuckled at that. "Mmm, it is a nice thought." she replied.

 

 

"Why don't you come to the city for New Years?" Andy suggested to her Aunt. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked Miranda.

 

 

"Not at all." Miranda replied shaking her head. She adored Andrea's family. They were the fun loving family she'd never had. "You're all welcome whenever you like." she said looking over Kate and Sally.

 

 

"Thank you." Kate replied, smiling at the fashion editor.

 

 

Sally smiled. "A trip to New York does sound great. I will have to think about it."

 

 

"If you come me and Miranda can go out while you stay at the house looking after the kids." Andy said in amusement.

 

 

Sally threw a grape at Andy. "Very funny." she said but she was laughing.

 

 

When the other two women went inside Miranda stood and walked along the porch staring out into the distance and at the sky. She leaned against one of the posts holding the house up and smiled when she felt Andrea's hand rest on her shoulder. 

 

 

"I love being here with you." Andy murmured.

 

 

"So do I." Miranda replied, and turned to face her lover, taking Andrea's hands in hers. "Thank you for bringing the girls and I here." 

 

 

They just smiled at each other before they kissed softly just as another shooting star shot through the sky above them.

 

 

~*~

 

**Four Days Later - Christmas Day.**

**  
8:30AM.**

  
"Mommy." Cassidy said, shaking her mother awake.

  
Miranda blinked her eyes open instantly to see her daughter hovering above her. "What is it bobbsey?" she asked straight away concerned that something was wrong.

  
"I'm fine." Cassidy said, seeing her mothers concern, "Andy told me to come in and wake you because we're about to hand out presents." she said.

  
"Oh." Miranda replied, and ran a hand through her hair and then looked at the clock beside the bed and when she saw the time she was surprised. These last few nights she had been sleeping brilliantly. It seemed that being out here in Ohio was great for her sleeping pattern because back in the city they were horrid patterns. Andrea had voiced just last night that she was glad to see Miranda getting more then five hours sleep. Her lover had been right when she said she would feel better for it. "Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." Miranda said.

  
"Merry Christmas Mommy." Cassidy said, hugging and kissing Miranda on the cheek, before she left the room.

  
Miranda smiled as she watched her daughter leave before she stood and stretched then padded across the floor to the bathroom.

  
~*~

  
When Miranda entered the kitchen all the Sachs' were in there and they were all talking happily to one another. The sight of Andrea turning around from a bowl of pancake batter she'd been mixing to smile at her made her chest swell in happiness.

  
"Would we all like to move into the lounge to give out the presents?" Kate asked them all after a few moments had passed.

  
They all moved into the other room and the twins along with Pippa and Dylan sat by the tree and the others sat on the couches. Dylan leaned forward and grabbed the nearest present. "This ones for Cassidy." he said and handed it over to the girl, and continued to hand out presents to everyone.

  
When all the gifts were handed out, Miranda leaned over to her girls and informed them that they had more waiting at home, and then she took her bag from where it was on the table next to the arm chair she sat in and pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to Andrea who was sitting on the arm of the chair. "Merry Christmas my darling." she murmured softly.

  
Andy looked at the gift and then to her lover. "Miranda! You've already given me enough!" she said, shocked that she had more from the older woman. She took the box shaped gift and when she opened it she breathed a muttered wow when she saw that laying in a bed of silk was a Tiffany bracelet that she could tell would go with pretty much any out fit she wore. She looked back to the older woman and smiled widely. "It's perfect." she murmured as she traced the jewelry with her index and middle finger. "Thank you so much." she then said as she turned a little more to get a better angle to look at the older woman’s face. They stared at each other silently before they both leaned forward so their lips could meet in a soft kiss, not caring that the others were still in the room.

  
Watching from across the room Kate felt Sally's presence next to her.

  
"They're a magnificent couple." Sally softly said to the other woman.

  
"They are indeed." Kate replied, and it was in this moment that she witnessed just how truly happy her daughter was and later that morning when Andrea came to her and told her what she had planned for later that day that she knew, Miranda was it for her daughter. They were so obviously meant to be and she couldn't be happier for her daughter. She just hoped Richard would come around and see what she could see.  
  
 **2:00PM.**

  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Miranda asked. They'd been walking for a fair while now and her legs were becoming tired even though she would never admit it. Showing signs of weakness was something she didn't do.

  
"No! I told you before Miranda it's a surprise. Please, have some patience." Andy replied, glancing at the older woman she decided to slow her pace down a little. She knew she shouldn't be so worked up right now but she the romantic afternoon all worked out and really hoped it went as planned, if not she'd be absolutely devastated and it would be a completely awkward walk back to the house.

  
Miranda sighed and had been about to speak again to ask why it needed to be such a secret, but decided she would let Andrea do this her way and be patience which was something she struggled with, but for Andrea well she seemed to be a completely different woman. A few moments later she looked up from the ground and watched Andrea and the way her lover held her hand bag to herself, clutching it tightly, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

  
It was odd, the way Andrea was acting. Well, she had been acting odd for most of the morning which was something Miranda had never seen from Andrea. The young woman could not sit still that morning. When they were handing out the presents Andrea had seemed like her calm usual self but at the breakfast table Andrea had been bouncing her left leg up and down as if from nerves, and up until now she had been acting all jittery and Miranda had no idea what had gotten into Andrea. When she brought up the subject Andrea just waved it away saying that she had had too little sleep (which was true as Andrea had been tossing and turning all night) and too much coffee. Miranda however wasn't buying this. Something was up, but what that was, Miranda had no clue.

  
"Well, would you mind if we sat down for a minute or two? My legs are starting to tir-" Miranda began but before she could finish her sentence her left foot encountered a muddy wet patch of grass which caused her to slip and she let out a loud gasp as she began falling to the ground.

  
Andy heard her lover gasp and she spun around and knew instantly that Miranda had slipped, it was something she had been worried about and she had actually been about to grab Miranda's hand whether she wanted her to or not and guide her through this muddy icy patch of grass, but she hadn't done it soon enough as she watched in shock horror as Miranda fell inelegantly to the ground. She had jumped forward, ignoring for now that her hand bag went flying through the air as she threw her arms out to try catch her lover, but she hadn't been quick enough. "Oh my god Miranda!" she screeched, and raced forward to her lover, falling to her knee's. "Are you alright?" she asked and when she saw her lover was about to move she shook her head. "No, don't move! You hit your head on the ground. Oh my god! What if you've hurt yourself? Christ, there's no way I could live with myself if something happened to you out here and I couldn't get you to a hospital in time." she said only stopping for breath before she continued. "Please tell me you know what your name is?" she asked, hoping there was no brain damage from the fall. She knew one hit to the head could cause serious damage.

  
Miranda sat up and rolled her eyes which caused her to groan. "My god, would you calm yourself down? Anyone would think you were the one that fell and hit your head the way you're acting."

  
"You scared me Miranda, falling like that! How do you think I was going to act?" Andy replied, feeling her heart beat calm down as she saw that her lover didn't seem to have any serious damage as she was acting as she normally did.

  
Miranda tried to move her legs but instantly she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and groaned in more pain as pain shot up from her ankle. "Oh I think I've done something to my ankle."

  
Andy looked at Miranda's ankle, it was already starting to swell up. "Oh ouch, looks like you have definitely twisted it. I don't think you'll be walking anywhere like that."

  
"Well there is no way I am going to sit here in the mud and cold while you go back and get help. You will help me walk." Miranda said matter of factly.

  
Andy rolled her eyes. "Yes Miranda, that's what we were going to do. Now let's get you up." she replied, but just as she was about to stand up she realised her hand bag wasn’t secured under her left arm. With dread she looked at the space around them and a few inches away saw where her hand bag had landed. She stared wide eyed at everything, her cell phone, keys, wallet, a few tampons for emergencies, the red socks tickets given to her from her parents as a Christmas present, and some kleenex tissues, but she couldn't see the one thing that mattered most; the tiny velvet box that held the most precious thing of all that was for Miranda. She got up and practically threw herself into the mud.

She ignored the harsh feeling she got when she fell to her knees as she began frantically looking for it. She was not going to lose it. She couldn't.

  
"What on earth are you doing?" Miranda asked, eyes narrowed as she watched her young lover in the mud.

  
"Looking for something." Andy replied distractedly her eyes never leaving the ground and she continued to hunt for what she was looking for.

  
"Yes, I can see that. But what are you looking for?" Miranda questioned again with a sigh.

  
"Something that means a lot to me." Andy replied then looked up at her lover. "Would you please help? It would mean a lot to me if you did."

  
At the look in Andrea's eyes, the one that Miranda could never say no to, she sighed loudly and shuffled closer to Andrea and cast her eyes around the area and scattered objects that belonged to the brunette.

  
**10 Minutes Later.**

  
"Andrea, I don't know what I'm meant to be looking for so will you just tell me?" Miranda asked, annoyance and tiredness in her voice.

  
"No. Just keep looking." Andy replied.

  
Miranda sighed and sat back. "I'm covered in mud, which is something I have never envisioned, looking for something that I have no idea what it is while my ankle acts. You would think because you're my lover and you supposedly care for me you would take me home!" she practically growled.

  
"Look, I'm sorry." Andy replied, closing her eyes with a sigh. "I know you're in pain, but you need to know I wouldn't be putting you through this if it weren’t so important." she looked up to Miranda, her eyes pleading, "Please... let me continue this for a few more minutes and if I don't find what I'm looking for I will take you home." she said. She felt like such an arse for keeping Miranda out here in pain and in the cold but what was in this mud somewhere was going to mean so much for them in the future. "And as to what it is? You'll know it when you see it. Now please keep looking." Andy replied with an exasperated sigh. This wasn't the way she wanted to do this, but she knew if Miranda found it first, she couldn't do much about it.

  
Miranda just shook her head as thoughts swirled around in her head as to what her lover could be getting so panicked over, and a few seconds later Miranda's hands felt something round, or was it a square?, in the mud. She pulled it out and slowly turned her eyes downwards to look at it. Instantly she knew what it was and what was inside it and now she understood what had Andrea so worked up.

  
Andy looked up and saw what Miranda was staring at. "Don't open that, Miranda." she said. "Please, give it to me." she said and leapt forward for it but Miranda pulled away still silently staring at the box in shock as Andrea fell in the mud beside her.

  
"Andrea, it's obvious what this is." Miranda said, as she looked to her lover. "Why didn't you just tell me that this was what we were looking for all along?"

  
Andy sat up on her knee's slipping a few times but finally was eye level with Miranda. "Because I.. I wanted it to be perfect. I rented a boat and I was going to row you across the lake to this.. this beautiful spot where I'd organised a private chef and a waiter. And when we finished eating I was going to give Robbie the signal."

  
"Who?"

  
"Robbie the waiter. And so then Robbie was going to give you a glass of champagne and in the bottom...”

  
"But, hold on." Miranda said, stalling Andrea as she held up a hand. She stared at the box before looking at Andrea her mind only just catching up with her and everything Andrea had just said. "You're telling me that... you made us walk all that time causing me to trip over and sprain my ankle, and now you've been scrambling around on your hands and knee's in this mud, and god knows what else, just to keep this, this," she held up the ring box, "a secret?"

  
Andy sighed and closed her eyes and fought the urge to ran her fingers through her hair because the last thing she needed was mud and cow shit in her hair.

  
"Andrea, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Miranda said, feeling herself choking up at the thought of this ring being hers and having a committed future with Andrea.

  
"It is? You’re not just saying that to, I don't know, make me feel better?" Andy asked.

  
"No, I meant it." Miranda replied, tears in her eyes.

  
"Well then," Andy said and cleared her throat hoping she wouldn't cry at the beautiful sight of Miranda crying. "There's only one more thing to be done here then." she said as she got on one knee and took the ring box from Miranda's hand her eyes never leaving Miranda's. She opened the box and took the ring out. She took a deep breath, "I love you, Miranda." she breathed, and started slipping the finger on Miranda's finger. "I really love you. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

  
"Yes." Miranda nodded. "Yes!" she said and then threw her arms around Andrea's shoulder and pulled her close.

  
~*~

  
"Pip and I paddle board here in the Summer. Maybe Cass and Carol would be interested to learn?" Andy said as she rowed Miranda across the lake which she had planned to do earlier that day before it all went slightly wrong.

  
"Mmm yes... though I'm not sure about Caroline... you know how she's like when it comes to sports, but Cassidy will definitely be interested." Miranda replied. She was surprised she had actually heard what her lover had said to her as she had been in a trance, staring at Andrea as she rowed the small boat. Those arms... my lord... they were amazingly strong as they pushed the boat backwards and in other times drove her to countless orgasms... this thought caused Miranda to shiver.

  
Andy saw. "Are you cold?" she asked, and stopped rowing as she leaned forward and began to rummage in the bag she'd bought. "I grabbed a jumper for you as I had a feeling you would start to feel the cold."

  
Miranda smiled at that. "No darling, I am not cold. I just got lost in my thoughts... about you and I... and the countless times you bring me so much pleasure with those sexy strong arms." she said, a furious blush gracing her cheeks now.

  
"Oh really?" Andy asked smirking. "Well, I think these sexy strong arms will be going to great lengths later tonight if you would be interested." she said.  
"If I would be interested." Miranda replied with a laugh and roll of her eyes. "I always am interested and ready for you...”

  
Andy just smirked before she turned her eyes towards the view around them before the conversation turned dirty. Now wasn't the time. She had romantic plans in order and she wasn't going to let anything stop it from happening, but later they would have some fun. "You know the other night when you said you wished we could swap places?" she asked.

  
"Mmm?" Miranda murmured.

  
"I think we should do it." Andy said.

  
Miranda arches an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, darling?"

  
"Swapping places. You, me and the girls can live out here for a while, and my folks and Aunt Sally can spend some time in New York." Andy said.

  
"Andrea, darling I think we need to think about this some more. And besides I'm not sure your family is going to want to up and leave for however long you have in mind." Miranda replied.

  
Andy sighed. "Of course they would! Both Mom and Sally have always wanted to spend time in New York and I have enough money saved up for them to use and Dad told me last night that he might be expanding his cases and will be accepting more cases that will take him to New York more often." she explained, and she saw Miranda open her mouth to speak but she quickly continued. "I'm not saying this has to happen now, it can happen in a couple of years or so, but it is something we should think about doing. And we wouldn't have to stay here for long, just a couple of months. You can still rule Runway, but it would be from a couple of States away and Nigel and Emily are trustworthy enough to keep an eye on things in the office for you. I can still assist you with things while you're here." she said, and by now she was sitting in front of Miranda their hands clasped together. "Just think about it? It could be amazing!"

  
Miranda knew she shouldn't be so surprised by Andrea and how she was already planning for the future with Miranda, but she was. Miranda realised then that part of her was still dreading that this relationship was some kind of fling for Andrea, but now she saw as she stared into Andrea's eyes that the younger woman wanted nothing more than to be with her and experience new and amazing things together, forever. "I suppose it is something we could think about."

  
Andy grinned. She knew she might have been a little full on but she was so head over heels in love with the older woman that she was already planning ahead. She simply couldn't help it now that she could see a definite future with Miranda and the girls.  
~*~

  
**That Night.**

  
"We have to take pictures before you all leave!" Kate said.

  
They made their way outside and snapped a few pictures, one of the group of them, the couples, the kids altogether, and one of each sibling couple, Andy with Pippa, the twins, and Harrison and Dylan..

  
Lastly was a picture Miranda thought of herself. "I'd like a picture of the four of us with the house behind us." the older woman murmured to her lover.

  
Andy turned to Miranda and beamed brightly. And so they went down and found the perfect spot, Miranda was on the very end to the right, Cassidy next to her, and then Andrea and Caroline. When Miranda had a look on the camera screen of the picture she smiled one of the biggest smiles Andy had ever witnessed.

  
"Beautiful." Miranda murmured and then looked up at Kate. "Thank you."

  
"I can definitely see this one going up on the mantel piece!" Kate replied.

  
Miranda smiled, and nodded. "Oh, I definitely think so." she replied smiling and turned to see Andrea watching her lovingly. Miranda found she had never been so happy as she was now. Life was, if that was at all possible, picking up even more.

  
~*~

  
"I still can't believe you had me, me of all people, looking around in that mud." Miranda said as she lifted her head to stare into Andrea's still beautiful brown eyes.

  
Andy laughed and covered her face with her hands. "I know, as I look back I can't believe it either, but I was distracted at the time that I didn't think twice about it."

  
"Yes, well you had a very good reason, my love." Miranda replied and stroked her fingers through Andrea's hair. "That has always been my most favourite memory."

  
"Really? Even though I was the reason you twisted your ankle and had you get covered in mud?" Andy replied and lowered her hands from her face in time to see Miranda nod. "I'm so glad you said yes because it would have been a very awkward walk back."

  
Miranda chuckled. "Aren't we lucky we never had to find out how awkward it would have been then?"

  
"Very." Andy replied this time putting her head on Miranda's shoulder.

  
Miranda hummed softly in contentment as more thoughts swirled around her head, she found herself wanting to know if there were many more memories Andrea wished to share with her. "Anything else you'd like to share, darling? I'm quite enjoying this trip down memory lane."

  
"Hmm, how about," Andy paused for a moment to think, "When we got our place on the West Coast? That was a really fun time."

  
"Oh yes, that was right after the girls got accepted into college." Miranda replied.

  
"Yep, and we surprised them, Caroline mostly, with the house and she was happy it was so close to her Uni." Andy replied.

  
"Which she used to her advantage through all that... mess." Miranda commented with a roll of her eyes. "I still cannot believe that bombshell. How I hadn't known..." 

  
"I know, but in the end it turned out to be a fun time for us all." Andy replied, and her mind had already taken her back to that time.

  
~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~  
  
 **Seattle, Washington. Late June 2011  
**  
Miranda and Andy walked into their holiday home, stopping short upon what they were greeted by, their charming little home was an absolute bombshell.   
  
“What. On. Earth?!” Miranda said in a low tone of voice, edging on angry.   
  
“I'm sure there's a very reasonable explanation.” Andy said.   
  
Miranda snorted. “I don't think there could be any reasonable explanation to explain this!” She said, waving a hand around the living area which had bottle upon bottle of empty beer and Jack Daniel's cans... Food wrappers, dirty plates and cups on all surfaces and even the carpet where also there were open boxes of half eaten pizzas that looked as if they could have been there for weeks. “Nothing can explain this pigsty! Who would do this?”  
  
Just then their attention was drawn to the downstairs bathroom where a toilet flushed.   
  
“Who's there?” Miranda demanded in a form tone. “You better come out and explain yourself right this second!”   
  
The door slowly opened and both Miranda and Andy’s eyes widened.   
  
“Dylan?!” They both asked.   
  
Dylan cleared his throat, holding only a face washer in front of his junk, standing there awkwardly.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Andy asked, but before her brother could reply there was another voice… very familiar voice that spoke.  
  
“Are you coming back to bed babe?”   
  
Miranda's mouth dropped open as she looked to the top of the staircase where her daughter stood nude.   
  
Caroline's attention was turned from Dylan to her mothers. She squealed in shock and embarrassment and ducked down instantly. “Moms! What are you doing here?!”   
  
“What am I doing here?” Miranda asked in shock. “More like what are you doing here?!”   
  
Caroline face palmed her head. “Fuck!” She hissed.   
  
“Get dressed.” Miranda ordered. “You have a lot of explaining to do Caroline Elizabeth Priestly!” She then turned to Dylan. “You too!” She snapped and he hurriedly headed for the staircase. “Oh for heaven’s sake, cover your arse!”   
  
“Sorry!’ Dylan said   
  
~*~   
  
“You're not leaving university! You've only been there three months! You still need time to settle in.” Miranda said, her daughter rolling her eyes from where she sat at the ugly island counter.   
  
“It's done. I've already resigned.” Caroline responded.   
  
“No. Way. I'm not allowing this.” Miranda said.   
  
Caroline began laughing. “I'm seventeen, I don't need your permission, dad signed off on it.”   
  
“Your father signed off on it?!” Miranda asked, eyes wide and shaking her head. “Oh, oh no, this cannot get possibly worse!”   
  
“What's it matter to you anyway?! It's not like the money is a big issue...” Caroline trailed off.   
  
“What the matter is you're throwing away your education.... Long hard years of it all for what?! What do you plan on doing with yourself....? You're sure as heck not staying here any longer!” Miranda snapped.   
  
“Good. I don't want to continue living here.... I wanted to come home ages ago but I didn't know how to tell you this as I knew this was how you would react.” Caroline responded.   
  
“Beautiful, let's go and get some air.’ Andy said, placing her hand on the small of her lovers back. “If you say anything more you may end up regretting it.”   
  
Signing Miranda pointed to her daughter. “This isn't over! And you're... Grounded... For not telling me and living here behind our back!”   
  
“I've never been grounded before.” Caroline said, pouting.   
  
“Well maybe you should have thought more about this whole mess and then we wouldn't be here now.” Miranda replied. “You have some serious thinking to do.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Caroline sad, waving her hand at her mom’s words.   
  
“And whatever this...” She motioned towards Dylan who she couldn't quite look at her having seen too much earlier. “Is something you're explaining also.”   
  
“It's just a fling, nothing serious.” Caroline said.   
  
Dylan nodded, remaining quiet knowing it was for the best.  
  
“Nothing serious seems to be your life right now.” Miranda snapped.  
  
Caroline's eyes widened and she stared at her mother. “At least I have university a go! You left school to become an intern at some shabby corner fashion studio and it was a fluke you have found yourself in the position you are now...”  
  
“Yes, but I knew what I wanted to do and my mentor saw this and when she passed away I hadn't even expected to replace her as editor in chief. But you... You had a whole career ahead of you in biochemistry and now you're throwing it away and I just want to understand why!”   
  
“Because I don't want to do that anymore! It's what I've been told I should do, no one has asked if it’s what I actually want to do.” Caroline said, voice louder than usual, it got her mom’s attention who snapped her mouths shut. “You get to do your dream career and I want to do a dream career but I don't exactly know what that is right now but what I do know is that I don't want to be studying for the next seven fucking years! Cassidy might be fine doing that, but I’m not.”   
  
Miranda simply blinked at the words. “I... I wasn't aware this is how you felt.”   
  
“Yeah well, now you do!” Caroline replied. “I'm sorry I lied to you and Andy, but I was hoping I would have figured out what I want to do before you found out. I suppose it wasn't smart to live here, but I had nowhere else to go, and I called the Sachs' one night cause I wanted to talk to Pippa as she always gives good advice but she wasn't there... She was with Cassidy already... But Dylan was there and we got to talking and he decided to get on a plane and well... Here we are... Crazy and unexpected, but I'm happy and I would think that's all you would want for me.”   
  
“Okay, come on, we are getting some air.” Andy said, moving her lover’s body.   
  
“I do want you to be happy, I just… I don’t want you to be lost on your own!” Miranda responded. “I want to help you with your next journey in life… I am disappointed that you couldn’t come to me sooner, but I can understand why you did it.”   
  
Caroline nodded and soon Miranda was leaving the small two story home with Andrea.  
  
"I don't know how she could do this without telling us!" Miranda said, walking out onto the street, hand in hand with her lover. "I'm absolutely baffled."  
  
"I know, and so am I, but Caroline has clearly made her mind up and I'm sorry but you're just going to have to accept it... you've seen how tense my relationship with my dad is after breaking the news to him that I didn't want to be a Lawyer like him... I really don't want to see that happening between you and Caroline." Andy responded.  
  
Miranda slowly nodded. "I know, I just... don't know what to think... I feel like such a terrible mother that I didn't realise she wasn't happy."  
  
"Babe, listen to me, you've done nothing wrong... I didn't realise this either." Andy said, staring into her lovers eyes. "All we can do is trust that Caroline knows what she is doing."  
  
"And what about Dylan... that surely cannot end well. No offense." Miranda replied.  
  
Andy held up her hands. "None taken, I know his track record with women, but I like to think he won't intentionally hurt Caroline..."  
  
Miranda sighed, running a hand through her hair. "This is too much to handle for one day."  
  
Andy encircled Miranda's waist, pulling her lover into her, thankful that they lived on a quiet street away from the bustling city. "Everything is going to be okay, but you gotta go easy on Caroline and yourself... Things will all work out in the end however you cannot push her to talk to you and make up her mind with the click of her fingers... This part of life can be a hard process, figuring out what you should do with yourself..."  
  
"I know, and I know i overreacted, but I wasn't expecting that. I thought she was happy." Miranda said, sighing, and continuing. "She's practically an adult now and you're right... I have to trust that she knows what she's doing."  
  
~*~  
  
 **The Next Day.  
Early Morning.**  
  
"My, my look at you." Andy said whistling at her woman who took her time casually walk into the room clad in grey skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and a black worn tee shirt that had "Bad-ass Lesbian" on the front of it. Never in her life did Andy think she would see her wife wear such clothing, but she shouldn't have been too surprised because her wife did shock and surprise her on many occasions. "You look incredibly hot." she said and thought she was about to cream her pants from the sight. Not able to stop herself she pulled Miranda into a tight hold and kissed her passionately. She moaned before speaking, "If it weren't for the girls being a few doors down I'd be on my knees, and your pants around your feet…" she whispered gazing longingly into Miranda's beautiful blue eyes.   
  
A deep shade of red tinted Miranda's flawless cheeks and Andy smirked. "Oh well, we'll have to save that for later, in the meantime let's get cracking on this decorating!" she said clapping her hands together excitedly as she glanced around the main living area of their new beach house. They had lots to do, and both women had hope it'd be finished by sun down.   
  
 **Five Hours Later.  
**  
"Oh I like it." Caroline said when she walked into the room looking around at the freshly painted walls and new furniture and decorations. "Very, very nice." she looked at her moms, "You did great jobs!"  
  
"So, what did the two of you manage to get done while we were out?" Cassidy asked as she waltzed into the room. She glanced around and her eyes widened slightly. "Wow, I'm surprised. You managed to take your hands off one another long enough to fix this room up completely. It looks amazing what you've done to it now. The walls look great now without that horrid wall paper." she said, smiling to her two parents before changing the subject entirely. "So, what's for dinner? I'm starved!" the young girl questioned.  
  
Andy just laughed, and turned to Miranda to question what they should do for dinner, but saw the look on her lovers face and was instantly concerned. "What is it?" she asked about Miranda's narrowed eyes.   
  
Without looking at her wife Miranda continued to stare at her daughter at the cling wrap tired around Cassidy's right leg. "Care to explain what that is?" she said pointing to the leg in question.  
  
Cassidy grinned and looked at her leg. "Oh, didn't we tell you we were getting tattoos today?" she asked. She knew she probably shouldn't told her Mom and Andy about their tattoo plans, but she knew how her mother especially would have reacted.  
  
"We?" Miranda asked looking at all three girls now.  
  
"Yes we." Cassidy said, her grin only widening, she wasn't one to back down from her mother’s tone. "Both Pippa and I got nautical stars on our legs with like these squiggly colourful patterns around it and Caroline got a butterfly on her right shoulder blade." she answered her mother. "And I've already planned my next two."  
  
Miranda was a little taken aback by this as she'd never heard her daughters express interest in getting tattoos. "What made you decide to get tattoos?" she felt the need to ask.  
  
"Well, I'd seen that tattoo a few times and it felt like something I'd want to see on my leg all the time so I just had to get it, and Pippa got it as well because she loved the colouring and the fact that it was nautical star and how that was a big thing back in the days to know if a woman was a lesbian so we both felt it fitting to have it."  
  
"But luckily you won't need to let any girls out there knowing you're gay because you're with me." Pippa said quietly, but Andy still heard and she smiled. "Not to worry Pip, I think our Cass here is head over heels for you." she said to her sister.  
  
"Agreed." Miranda murmured, causing Cassidy to go a little shy and her talkativeness faded so Caroline decided to pipe up. "What's for dinner?" again was asked.  
  
"Nothing has been planned so far actually. Miranda and I have been occupied with the decorating all day." Andy replied, feeling a little bad that she'd failed to think of dinner.  
  
"Not to worry." Miranda spoke up. "You girls go out and have whatever you like and Andrea and I will order in."   
  
"Sweet, thanks Mom." Both twins said at the same time.  
  
Miranda smiled. "There's money in my purse if you need it, but don't take it all."   
  
The young girls said thanks again and turned around and walked out into the hall way. Two seconds later Cassidy popped her head back into the room. "Oi, that's my tee shirt." Cassidy said as she stopped momentarily to look at Miranda. "I hope you didn't get any paint on it, that's one of my favourites." she said and with that she caught up with Caroline and Pippa.  
  
"I will get you a new one if I did sweetheart." Miranda replied before she turned to her lover. "My girls are growing up. This is a tad frightening to me." she murmured.  
  
Andy smiled lovingly at Miranda and led her wife over to the new couch that had arrived earlier. "That is true, but you and I both know that they know how to take care of themselves and they aren't going to do anything they know they cannot handle. And their getting tattoo's really isn't a big deal."  
  
"Oh I know this, but I just wish they would have told me instead of keeping it a secret. Did they think I was going to get upset with them for expressing the want to have a tattoo?" she asked. "I thought I was someone they could come talk to about anything." she continued with a frown.  
  
"Beautiful, they know they can come to you or me whenever they need to, but doing this on their own was something they obviously felt they needed to do. They're growing into their selves and realise that they don't always need their Mom for little things like getting a tattoo." Andy replied, and began running her fingers through Miranda's silver hair as she gazed into Miranda's gorgeous bluey grey eyes.   
  
Miranda sighed. "I guess you're correct Andrea I cannot baby them forever. I just hate how quickly they're growing up."   
  
"No matter what they'll always be our little girls." Andy said.  
  
Miranda smiled and nodded her head. She loved how Andrea saw Cassidy and Caroline as her own daughters. It warmed her heart to know that Andrea would be there for the girls whenever they needed her. "Thank you." she murmured.  
  
"What for?" Andy asked.  
  
"For being here with me. For being there with the girls. For... Everything. You have brightened up my life ever since coming into it, and I will forever be grateful." Miranda replied, and took Andrea's hands into her own to squeeze them gently as their eyes connected again. There was always this intense connection when they stared into one another’s eyes that always took both women’s breath away.   
  
"Alright so we just ordered in some Pizza. We ordered enough for you guys to have too if you want some." Cassidy said as the three of them walked back into the room again.  
  
Both twins plonked themselves onto the sofa across from Miranda and Andy and Pippa took the arm chair.  
  
Miranda turned to her girls. "So, how do you go about caring for those?" Miranda asked, wanting to make sure her daughters got as much information on caring for tattoos as possible.  
  
"Well the artist just said to not let it dry out, to put Bepanthan on it every couple of hours and to not cover it with pants before that could rub it off." Caroline replied.  
  
"And you can't pick the scabbing off." Andy added in.  
  
"You wanted to and nearly did when you got yours last year didn't you?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Yes, I did pick a little off but I was lucky that I didn't ruin it." Andy replied, and glanced down at her M tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. It was the one and only tattoo she would ever get.   
  
"Care for it correctly because I don't need any of you getting infections because of it." Miranda replied. She remembered a few years ago one of her assistants had gotten a tattoo and it had infected and she'd gotten badly sick over it collapsing in the middle of a run-thru. She didn't want that for any of her precious girls.  
  
"We know Mom." Cassidy replied, smiling warmly at her mother knowing how much Miranda cared for them all, even Pippa was a huge part of Miranda's life now and she said she was one of her girls and it made Cassidy ecstatic.   
  
Later that evening Miranda and Andy had decided to go see a movie and Caroline tagged along with them as she'd had nothing else to do - The mother and daughter were still a little tense with each other, but Andy knew with time it would be okay. The mothers found out that Caroline had come up with a plan... a little unexpectedly, but it was something she had always thought about... Caroline wants to become a tattoo artist with her own studio. Miranda did agree that Caroline has artistic talent, and even though she was still wrapping her head around the fact that Caroline had dropped out of university, she was slowly accepting that her daughter wanted to go down another route - while Cassidy and Pippa had gone off to do their own romantic thing which had made Caroline groan and gag at how sappy they were – she was incredibly jealous of their relationship.  
  
Upon returning back to their little holiday house by the sea Andy pulled Miranda into her arms in the lounge room they had just painted and decorated only a few hours ago. The brunette smiled as she looked around the room. "I really love what we have done to the room."  
  
Miranda nodded as she lifted her head from Andrea's shoulder to look around as well. "It's perfect. I can see us having many wonderful getaways here." she murmured her reply as she turned her face to look into those gorgeous brown doe eyes that she loved so much. "I can't wait to do so many more wonderful things with you, my darling. You excite me."   
  
Andy smiled as her heart fluttered happily in her chest. "I look forward to it as well." she replied as she leaned forward and captured Miranda's mouth in a passionate kiss. "Come on, let's go to bed. I know how I want to spend our first night together in our new holiday home." she said with a playful look adorning her features.   
  
Miranda smirked. "Lead the way, darling." she replied glad to know that Cassidy and Pippa had decided to get a hotel room for themselves and Caroline and Dylan decided to go their separate ways - Caroline back home to Manhattan and Dylan to the ranch - which meant the love birds could be as noisy as they liked.  
  
~*~  
  
“You were so noisy that night.” Andy said, chuckling as she stared into her wives eyes.   
  
“You were a real tease that night, and incredibly bossy… not letting me let go for ages. For an old woman like me that was hard.” Miranda responded.  
  
Andy continued laughing. “You were very impressive though, and you can’t deny that it was one of your greatest climaxes ever.”  
  
Miranda blushed profusely. “The first and only person to make me do that…”  
  
The brunette kissed Miranda’s neck, softly biting her wives earlobe. “To squirt.”  
  
Miranda swallowed hard. “Yes.” She breathed. “I never thought I could ever do such a thing. You’ve no idea how many things I wasn’t aware I was capable of that you’ve helped me achieve… you made me a better woman, Andrea, and I am so thankful to have you in my life, darling, for as long as I have. Even though I had my doubts from time to time you never once strayed… you have stayed by my side ever since our first kiss in my office all those years ago.”  
  
Andy smiled, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
“Oh, darling, I didn’t mean for you to start crying.” Miranda whispered, wiping underneath her wives eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, all this reminiscing has made me become quite sappy.” Andy responded, continuing. “I was just this small town, farm loving girl from the mid-west who moved to the big bad city to conquer her dream of journalism and in that process I was given the most amazing gift of all… my true love. My life changed for the better since becoming a part of your life… even in those early days when I worked for you… you were the breath of fresh air I needed, and in all my wildest dreams I never would have thought I would wake up twenty five years later with Miranda Priestly has my wife, my best friend, my everything. I could never stray from you, Miranda, never.”  
  
“Now you have me crying.” Miranda whispered, silent tears falling down her cheeks.   
  
“You’re my one, and only Miranda Priestly, and that is why I am still here, and I’m never going anywhere, and never going to be with anyone else.”   
  
Miranda bit her lip. She knew that Andrea’s words were pure and true, but when it came down to it Miranda was getting older and it wouldn’t be long until well… the inevitable happened… and she didn’t want her wife walking the rest of her life alone. However she knew tonight wasn’t the night to broach this conversation and decided to continue keeping it light – neither of them liking the idea of losing each other to the inevitable – and leaned forward to kiss her brunette beauty. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you so much more.” Andy replied, her eyes sparkling under the moonlight, a shiver going through her.  
  
“We should go inside.” Miranda murmured.  
  
“Oh, no… I’m really enjoying this…” Andy responded.   
  
“Alright, well, I’ll text the girls and have one of them bring out a blanket.” Miranda said.  
  
“Okay.” Andy replied, smiling, absolutely enjoying this trip down memory lane. “Our wedding would have to be the biggest highlight of us…”   
  
Miranda smiled. “Mmm, yes… of course. My number one favourite.” She responded, pocketing her cell phone and looked at her wife. “Our big white wedding.”   
  
~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~  
  
 **Mason, Ohio. Sachs Residence. March 2008**  
  
Miranda woke with a smile, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the body of her fiancée and soon to be wife stirring next to her the familiarity of it being wonderful as always until she remembered her lover had wanted to spend the night apart. "Good morning." She murmured as Andrea’s beautiful eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing here... I thought you wanted us to be traditional and spend the night apart?"   
  
Andy bit her bottom lip, smiling sheepishly. "I know, but I couldn't sleep in that hotel room and because I hadn't had much to drink I drove home. You know how much I hate sleeping without you."   
  
Miranda's heart fluttered. She was exactly the same. Before Andrea she had always been able to sleep perfectly fine alone - in fact she had always enjoyed having the bed to herself and only her - until Andrea charged into her life romantically with full force and now Miranda couldn't adapt to sleeping in a lonely bed. The Runway editor wouldn't have it any other way though. "I'm marrying you today." She whispered in awe - still unable to believe that she had gotten so lucky. “Aside from when I gave birth to the girls this will be one of the greatest days in my entire life.”   
  
With those words Andy sealed them with a passionate kiss. "Reckon we have some time to roll around?" She questioned, waggling her eyebrows.   
  
Miranda laughed heartily. "Always." She whispered, moaning when she felt Andrea’s hand cupping her sex and that glorious mouth kissing her neck then biting her earlobe softly.   
  
"You're mine, forever, Miranda Priestly."   
  
And with those murmured words Andrea plunged three fingers into her causing her to arch her lower body and trying her best to muffle her moan into Andrea’s neck.   
  
Starting a day like this with her brunette beauty was always absolutely perfect, but what was even better was knowing that by the end of the night they would be married and joined at the hip forever not that she doubted Andrea wouldn't be by her side forever even if they hadn't decided to get married. She used to see marriage as just signing papers, but now - with her darling Andrea - it was so much more than that. Their unity of coming together and celebrating their love and honour for each other in front of their family and friends. The  _Runway_  editor never thought she would feel such a way about marriage and celebrating love and life. It was going to be heavenly and she was so eager to start the day.   
  
~*~   
  
Miranda looked over to the door where there was a soft couple of knocks. "Come in." She spoke loud enough for the person to hear.   
  
The door opened and Kate Sachs walked into the room, a hand going to her chest upon seeing the  _Runway_  editor. "Oh my goodness, you look stunning."  
  
Miranda smiled, cheeks faintly reddening. "Thank you." She said, turning back to the mirror and perusing herself. "There’s something missing though."  
  
"I agree." Kate responded, nodding, as she stepped closer to Miranda. "Which is why I'm here." She continued. "At first I had my doubts about Andy entering a relationship with you as I had heard all the stories, but they all dissipated from that very first day I met you and I saw the look in your eyes when you spoke of my daughter and I knew then how genuine you were with your feelings. I am so happy to know that my daughter has you, and will continue to have you for many more years to come, and I want you to know just how grateful I am to you for loving her and making her absolutely ecstatic. I never thought I would see her in such a way... You have brightened Andy’s life for the better and I love you for that. This was my mother’s..." She held up a pendant which Miranda instantly inspected with curious eyes.   
  
The pendant was absolutely gorgeous made out of silver and around the edges it had little shiny light green diamonds.   
  
"Oh Kate, this is beautiful." Miranda said. "But you should be giving this to Andrea."   
  
Kate shook her head. "Andy has already gotten something else significant which you will see later, and this I wanted to give to you, and I want you to keep it. Maybe even pass it along to one of your girls when they get wed."   
  
Miranda smiled as she watched as Kate place the necklace pendant around her neck before they both inspected it in the mirror.   
  
"Perfect." They both chorused at the same time causing them to laugh.   
  
"Let's get this show on the road." Miranda said, parroting words that her lover used.   
  
Kate smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, let's." And with that they turned and began making their way from the second floor of the Sachs ranch.   
  
~*~   
  
Leaving Miranda with her daughters Kate went back upstairs to her own bedroom which her daughter was using.   
  
Softly knocking she pushed open the door and found her daughter in the position she had found Miranda - staring at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Oh honey!" Kate said, taken aback by her daughter’s phenomenal beauty. "Would you look at you! That dress is magnificent."   
  
"You think?" Andy asked laughing nervously.   
  
"Very much so!" Kate replied wandering closer to her daughter.   
  
"I don't know why I'm suddenly nervous." Andy said, looking at her mom.   
  
Kate smiled. "Nerves of happiness. I got that when I married your father." She said, looking out the window where she spotted Miranda and the girls waiting. "Everyone's ready."   
  
Andy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding.   
  
"Are you ready?" Kate asked, taking her daughters hands and squeezing softly.   
  
"I've been ready to do this since our first date." Andy whispered.   
  
Kate beamed at those words. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you ecstatic like this. I know I had my doubts about Miranda but from the first time I met her I knew she was genuine and the one for you."   
  
Andy nodded. "Thank you for being so accepting and supportive of Miranda and Caroline and Cassidy, I just wish dad was here." She whispered, her voice cracking.   
  
"I know, and I know he would be if he could, but what I do know is that he is looking down on you and is just as over the moon as I am." Kate replied.   
  
"You're right. He's here in spirit." Andy responded, shaking her hands in front of her face where her eyes were already welling up. "God, look at me! What am I going to be like once I get down the aisle!" She said knowing she can't let her tears fall as her mascara will smudge.   
  
Kate dabbed under her daughters eyes, smiling. "It's alright, your make-up is perfect. Serena definitely knows what she's doing."   
  
Taking another calming breath Andy looked at herself once more in the mirror, nodding and happy with her dress and her jewelry - especially the dark blue pendant pin in her hair that suited perfectly which her great grandma had worn at her wedding and her grandma and then her mom and now passed onto Andy - "I'm getting married."   
  
Kate laughed at her daughters words heartily. "Come on, let's start heading down."   
  
And with that they began walking downstairs hand in hand.   
  
~*~   
  
"She's on her way!" Elise said, and with that the music began playing and Miranda began walking down the aisle with Caroline and Cassidy either side of her.   
  
When they reached the end Miranda breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly, before turning around just as the sliding door of the ranch opened and out stepped Dylan who looked absolutely dapper in a  _Valentino_  custom made suit and Kate walked out in her wonderful light cream dress which was also  _Valentino._    
  
A few seconds later her lover appeared then and Miranda's breath caught as she took in her brunette beauty who stood in the sliding doorway. Andrea began stepping out and as the brunette descended the stairs her lovers face widened with that all too familiar and always beautiful million dollar smile.   
  
"Breathe in and out mom." Cassidy whispered to her mom who was awestruck.   
  
"I'm trying." Miranda said, not able to take her eyes off of the magnificent woman she would be spending the rest of her life with as Andrea began walking closer and closer to her looking absolutely perfect in a  _Vera Wang_  dress that puffed out beneath the waist - her lover having been dieting all month so she didn't put on any weight to be able to fit into said dress - her heart fluttering wildly and her mouth dropping open. "Wow." she breathed.  
  
If it was at all possible Andy's smiled widened. "You look so beautiful!" she said taking in Miranda's  _Chanel_  dress that hugged at all the right places of Miranda's body and showing an incredible amount of cleavage which Andy absolutely loved.   
  
"No, darling, you're so much more beautiful." Miranda murmured as they took each other’s hands and squeezed tightly not able to look away from one another.  
  
  
"We've come here today to join Andrea and Miranda together in marriage, and I think I speak for everyone when I say how happy and honoured I am to be fortunate to watch these two stunning ladies celebrate their love."   
  
Everyone clapped and cheered at those words.   
  
"Who gives Andrea to marry Miranda?"   
  
"I do." Kate spoke from next to her daughter, smiling widely.   
  
"And who gives Miranda to marry Andrea?"   
  
"I do." Nigel said, also beaming with happiness.   
  
Their celebrant smiled widely as she looked from Nigel to the lovebirds. "Now Andrea and Miranda would like to say their vows they have prepared."   
  
Andy smiled, her eyes staring into Miranda as if she could see her soul, and let out her breath slowly before beginning to speak. "Miranda, you're my best friend... the person I know will always be there to pick me up when I'm down and you're there to share my joy when things are brilliant and to tell me on the rare occasions that I'm baffling and strange with an odd sense of humour which might be a little true, but you love every bit of me and never judge. I promise to always cherish you, to laugh with you, to love and protect you, and to love and protect your daughters as my own blood, and every waking day I will always ask myself how I became so blessed to have such an incredibly phenomenal and fulfilling life with you and our daughters."   
  
Miranda smiled at those words, tears welling in her eyes, her heart beating fast and then she began saying her own words.  
  
"Andrea, you're my best friend, and ever since day one together and from this day forward - thanks to you - I get to fly on cloud nine." Miranda said, smiling widely as Andrea tightened her grip of her hands. She took a deep breath and continued. "The  _Dragon Lady_ capable of bringing grown men to tears, feared by so many, had been so scared to believe her dreams that this  _Dragon Lady_  could truly be happy thinking that it could surely never come true that I didn't deserve that kind of happiness... that was until you walked into my life and turned me upside down... never had I met anyone like you before and seeing how genuine you were about everything in life and your feelings of attraction towards me – however strange and baffling - I knew from that moment on wards after our first kiss that you were the one I could let down my guard with and believe that I could have true love and the fairy-tale story and now..." she let out a shaky breath as a tear trailed from her eye. "Now I have the fairy-tale wedding I had always dreamed of with the most breathtakingly gorgeous and beyond this world sexy woman who I get to call from this day forward my wife."  
  
Andy also had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"And so, Andrea Sachs, I promise to love you... not from this day forward because I have always loved you and I promise I will continue to love you in all of our good times and bad times... in sadness, and in joy... with everything that I have to give completely... always and forever." Miranda said, reaching up to wipe away Andrea's tears as they both began laughing heartily.   
  
Dropping her hand away they clasped each other’s hands tightly again.  
  
"Beautiful." Their celebrant - local librarian and best friend of Kate Sachs who had gotten her marriage license years ago and whom Andy has practically grown up with - said before looking to the brunette then the  _Runway_  editor. "Now it's time to bring out the rings." she said, and everyone turned to watch as Caroline and Cassidy each pulled out separate boxes that had their moms rings nestled inside.   
  
"Thank you." Andy softly said, biting her lip as she accepted the _Tiffany_ ring from Cassidy who beamed at her, turning to look at Miranda.   
  
"Miranda, do you take Andrea to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
  
"I do." Miranda said, her voice cracking and with those words she watched as her brunette beauty smiled that gorgeous million dollar smile as she began sliding the ring onto her finger.  
  
"And do you, Andrea, take Miranda do you be lawfully wedded wife through laughter and happiness, sickness and health, and everything else in between?"   
  
Andy nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes!" she said, laughing happily and feeling on top of the moon with joy. "I do!"  
  
Miranda laughed along with her brunette beauty as she placed the same  _Tiffany_  ring as her own onto Andrea's finger. "Always and forever." she whispered, staring into her most favourite place to get lost in where there were more tears flowing silently.  
  
"Always and forever." Andy whispered back just as their celebrant announced that they could now seal each other with a kiss.  
  
~*~   
  
The reception was going wonderfully, everyone was talking and laughing, and the dance floor was full and the DJ was playing all the latest hits.  
  
Miranda excused herself to get another refill and wandered over to the bar where she didn't even get the chance to get another drink because Andrea came up beside her, hand around her wrist, and gently pulled on her.   
  
"Let's get out of here for a few minutes. I need some air." Andy said.   
  
Miranda smiled. "Alright." She said and allowed her wife to drag her out of the barn and once they were outside they walked a few steps into the newly renovated restroom area which was salubrious just the way Miranda liked it.   
  
The door closed behind them and she gasped when Andrea instantly pushed her up against the closed door and her wives mouth was on her in a heated kiss. "Oh, darling..." She said, laughing softly as Andrea pulled away for air and staring into her eyes with a wild look. "That was..." She began to speak and widened her eyes when Andrea lowered to her knees, her pants lowering along with her. “What are you-“she stopped and gasped again when Andrea’s mouth was on her sex. “Oh god!" She cried, slamming a hand over her mouth to stifle her moan. "We can't be doing this now!"  
  
"It's our wedding... We can do whatever we desire!" Andy responded, pulling aside Miranda's panties and her tongue twirling around her wives clit.   
  
"Not to mention you'll crinkle your dress!" Miranda said, her body arching into Andrea’s mouth instinctively.   
  
Andy began laughing then, and pulled her mouth from Miranda's pussy. "Well I mean, if you really want me to stop..."   
  
"No!" Miranda cried. "Please keep going. Let them talk!"   
  
Andy smirked as she ran her hands up Miranda's body and cupped her lover’s breasts through her bra, pinching at both nipples knowing how much that excited her wife.   
  
Then when Miranda least expected it Andy inserted three fingers inside her lover, moving them fast, which had the  _Runway_  editors head falling back against the door and her eyes fluttering shut.   
  
"Oh yes." Miranda whispered. "Yes, yes, yes."   
  
And just like earlier that morning Miranda knew that it was early evening and the night was far from over - this being her second and not her last climax of the day - causing a huge smile to spread across her face as she laughed heartily as her wife moaned into her sex. "Oh darling, never stop making me feel like this!"  
  
~*~   
  
“Oh darling, never stop making me feel like this.” Andy whispered into her lover’s ear, parroting those words to Miranda.   
  
Miranda chuckled heartily, her cheeks flushing. "You still amaze me with how you continue to make me feel alive and like a giddy teenager all over again."   
  
“And how I still make your panties wet.” Andy whispered.  
  
Miranda’s cheeks only reddened, and she cleared her throat. “You’ve never had a problem with doing that.”  
  
Smiling, Andy cupped Miranda's cheek and the brunette leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to those lips she loves so dearly. "You know it's the same for me, forever you're mine." She said, looking down at the hand she held and ran her thumb across her wives silver wedding band which underneath had  _FOREVER_  in scripted - her own wedding band saying  _ALWAYS_  inside - and looked into Miranda's eyes. "Forever." She whispered again.   
  
Miranda's heart beat happily in her chest. "Always." She breathed, and again kissed her lover.   
  
They kissed for a little while longer just as there was a soft clearing of the throat from behind causing them to slowly pulling apart.   
  
Looking over their shoulders they saw Cassidy making her way over to the park bench holding a heavy faux mink blanket which was soon cocooned around them - warming them instantly.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Cassidy asked and her parents smiled widely which caused her to do so also.   
  
"We've been taking a trip down memory lane." Miranda responded. "From our first time, to our first Christmas - you and Caroline were over the moon that year - and our wedding right here in this stunning place."   
  
"Reminiscing, sounds lovely." Cassidy replied, sipping from her beer. "Aside from the wedding, obviously, I would have to say my favourite memory - also aside from all the movie and pizza nights - observing your third date when you surprised Andy with tickets to Lady Gaga's  _The Monster Ball_  show at Madison Square."   
  
Miranda nodded, and then chuckled. "Yes, that was another wonderful night, but not so wonderful for you... As I recall... Someone wasn't supposed to be there." She said looking pointedly at her daughter however had a smirk on her lips.   
  
Cassidy groaned. "Don't even remind me! The one and only time I got grounded whilst already having been grounded."   
  
Both Andy and Miranda began laughing.   
  
“You gotta admit though that your grounded rules were so easy going.” Andy commented, holding out a hand for Cassidy’s bottle of beer, and took a sip.   
  
“Should I come back down with beer?” Cassidy questioned laughingly.  
  
Miranda shrugged. “Why not!”   
  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes then.” Cassidy responded, walking away leaving her nearly empty bottle with her Ma.  
  
The  _Runway_  editor tapped the bottle in Andrea’s hand, looking into her lover’s eyes. “You’re terrible.”  
  
Andy pouted. “I was thirsty.”   
  
Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
“Like that time I was thirsty for your juices in our private booth at the Lady Gaga show.” Andy murmured, smirking at the thought, and both of them were transported back to that moment in their own minds.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Madison Square Garden, New York City. January 2007  
**  
Andy smiled politely to the waiter as Miranda gave him a very generous tip.   
  
  
“Leave the bottle. We won't need your services again tonight.” Miranda softly spoke.   
  
  
“Thank you, ma'am, I'll make sure you're not disturbed.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded then turned back to where Andrea sat on the love-seat staring out at the darkened stage where the behind the scenes people were rushing about getting the next set of the stage ready for  _Lady Gaga_  who was sure to make another impressive outfit debut. The blonde woman never failed to impress and amuse the  _Runway_  editor.   
  
  
Once the door was closed behind them Miranda locked it just to be on the safe side before wandering back to the love-seat and sat back down next to her brunette beauty who had just picked up their delivered bottle of champagne and beginning to uncork it.   
  
  
“He probably thinks we're alcoholics.” Andy laughingly said about their third bottle.  
  
  
Miranda's lips twitched into a small smile. “Well, I'm definitely not but I think you are a little.”   
  
  
“Oi!” Andy said, giving Miranda a playful nudge.   
  
  
“No, who cares what they think.” Miranda said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against those gloriously soft lips. “I certainly don't.”   
  
  
“You don't care if they talk and realise that we are in here as lovers...” Andy trailed off, looking into Miranda's eyes with concerned ones.   
  
  
The  _Runway_  editor shook her head. “Let them talk.” She whispered. “They can't prove anything, and even if they did well it's nothing but the truth. I am very much invested in this incredibly romantic relationship.”   
  
  
“So... You want to come out at some point?” Andy asked.   
  
  
“Of course!” Miranda said with a roll of her eyes. “We can't hide this...” She waved a hand between them. “Forever. I'm sure we'll get plenty of backlash for quite a few reasons, but I know that  _Runway_  won't suffer - or well I would be surprised if it did - as we all know that the fashion world is full of LGBT people and my loyal followers will stick by my side no matter what.”   
  
  
“You're very confident with yourself.”   
  
  
Miranda smirked. “I'm always confident. You should know that by now.”   
  
  
“It's very hot... You being so sure of yourself and the magazine.” Andy responded, beginning to kiss Miranda's neck.   
  
  
“Mmm, you always know how to flatter me, darling.” Miranda said, leaning into her lovers lips.   
  
  
The brunette placed the now forgotten bottle of champagne into the ice bucket again and moved so she was straddling Miranda's lap.   
  
  
“Someone's very eager.” Miranda commented.   
  
  
“Always...” Andy breathed into Miranda's ear before biting her lover’s earlobe. “For you.”   
  
  
A quiet moan escaped Miranda's thin pink lips which were slightly parted. She felt a shot of arousal go through her to settle between her legs as a cascade of wetness began to form.   
  
  
“And I mean, it would be a shame if we didn't take full advantage of this private booth...” Andy said, trailing off, chuckling into Miranda's ear as the older woman moaned some more. “Don't you think?” She asked, biting her lover’s earlobe once more.   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda breathed. “What a waste of opportunity that would be.”   
  
  
“Good, I'm glad we both agree.” Andy replied moving her lips back to Miranda's mouth and kissing her firmly and heatedly as her hands ran through Miranda's iconic hair as she felt her lover’s hands begin to claw at her back just the way Andy enjoyed it. She breathed in deeply as they pulled away from the kiss for air and she grinned from ear to ear. “I can already smell you.”   
  
  
Miranda's heart was racing as she swallowed hard.   
  
  
“I love that...” Andy kissed Miranda again. “You're always so ready...” They kissed some more - the brunette nipping and teasing Miranda's bottom lip – “and wet for me.”   
  
  
Miranda moaned again as she felt Andrea’s hands now palming her breasts. “You're the only one to be able to make me so worked up like this.”   
  
  
Andy smiled, her heart fluttering knowing that her lover knew she was the one to genuinely want to please the  _Runway_  editor instead of just wanting her own desires sated which is how Eric and Stephen used to be.  _Bastards. They don't know what they're missing!_  
  
  
“You've ruined me for anyone else, Andrea Sachs, I hope you know that I won't be getting rid of you.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
Andy pulled away and stared deep into Miranda's gorgeous blue eyes - eyes that she could easily get lost in forever - and cocked an eyebrow. “Never ever?”   
  
  
“Never ever.” Miranda responded, pulling Andrea back in for another heart stopping kiss - kissing had never been high priority for her and was always mundane until now with her brunette beauty - and gasped and moaned along with Andrea.   
  
  
The  _Runway_  editor froze when – a few seconds later - she realised that Andrea was moving off her lap and settling on her knees in front of her, her legs being slowly spread open. “What are you-“  
  
  
“Just relax.” Andy murmured. “And make sure to breathe in and out.” She added with a chuckle seeing her lovers slightly laboured breathing.   
  
  
“I haven't...” Miranda's voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. “This... What you're doing... For such a long time.”   
  
  
Andy raised an eyebrow at those words and she knew Miranda wasn't kidding with such a serious and concerned expression on her face. “Good god! Those men are absolute dickheads!” She couldn't help but loudly say in an angry voice. “But I bet they made you perform oral on them?” She couldn't help but curiously ask.   
  
  
“For a while I did to keep the peace but I never enjoyed it and because they didn't do anything for me I simply stopped... Sex was still very often, but again never nice.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“Let me guess... In and out within five minutes?” Andy questioned.   
  
  
“Sometimes longer, but yes pretty much.” Miranda replied, sighing and lifting up her lower body to allow her lover better access at pulling down her skirt and underwear. She smiled when Andrea took extra care for said skirt as she laid it neatly over a nearby chair before turning back to her with full force and a fiercely seductive and hungry gleam in her eyes.   
  
  
Andy stared up at her lover and could tell the older woman still wasn't relaxed. “If you don't want me to...” She trailed off.   
  
  
“No.” Miranda said, shaking her head. “I want you to, but I... I don't want to, oh I don't know, disappoint you... I figure because my ex-husbands never went down there that it must be unattractive.”   
  
  
Andy rolled her eyes at that. “They aren't meant to be attractive, Miranda.”   
  
  
“Well,” Miranda cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing. “You know what I mean!” She snapped a little, hating that her nerves were getting the better of her.   
  
  
Andy leaned forward, cupped Miranda's face, and stared into those gorgeous blues. “I would never judge or laugh at you, Miranda, please know this, and believe me when I say - and even though I'm still learning things about you - I know I will love every single inch of you… inside and out!”   
  
  
Miranda shook her head. “You're a very strange woman, Andrea Sachs, but I am extremely grateful that you see something in me and want to be here, in my arms, for just me and only me... Not the money or the couture... I knew as soon as I met you that you were genuine... A keeper.”   
  
  
“And I'm yours for the keeping.” Andy whispered, and then pushed Miranda's legs back upon where she was greeted by her lovers glistening pussy. Her mouth salivated instantly from the sight. She licked her lips as she looked back into her lover’s eyes. “Miranda Priestly, you carry far too much doubt and self-consciousness around on those shoulders.” She said, leaning up to kiss the older woman. “You're a beautiful woman inside and out and every day I am lucky to spend with you I will tell you these exact words from our waking moments to our good nights.  _You. Are. Beautiful._ ” And then with those words she lowered herself down again and got her first taste of her lover.   
  
  
Miranda gasped at the first touch, the sensation sending butterflies straight to her stomach, and she bit her lip when Andrea moaned her pleasure telling the older woman that she liked what she was tasting and so she felt herself slowly beginning to relax and sag back into the love seat.   
  
  
The brunette began twirling her tongue around Miranda's clit causing the older woman's thighs begin to quiver. She knew it wouldn't take Miranda long tonight and she moaned at the thought of tasting Miranda's climax right from the  _Runway_  editor’s pussy. “You taste so good.” She informed her lover. Sure she had tasted Miranda after their first time making love by licking her fingers however tasting her lover right from the source with direct tongue contact was even better than she could have possibly imagined. “This is my new favourite thing. I don’t want to stop.”   
  
Arching her lower body into Andrea’s mouth the  _Runway_  editor was taken aback by those words. She never thought she would ever find a partner that would put her needs before their own – and even though they have only been sexual three other times she knew that this wasn’t just sex for the brunette beauty and that Andrea was extremely genuine with her feelings – and Miranda was over the moon and hoped these feelings of joy never went away.  
  
However with Miranda’s track record she wasn’t getting her hopes up just yet.   
  
Feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge Miranda covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her cry. “Oh god! Yes, don’t stop!”  
  
Andy chuckled into Miranda’s sex, continuing what she was doing. “That’s it… let go for me, beautiful.”  
  
And with those words Miranda did and she climaxed from Andrea’s amazing tongue. She sagged back into the sofa and felt her brunette beauty kissing her on the inside of her thigh before moving away and positioning herself beside her again. “That was… breathtaking.”  
  
Andy smiled that gorgeous million dollar smile.  
  
“You’re breathtaking.” Miranda corrected her words, their eyes connecting, and seeing the fierce love Andrea had in her gorgeous pools of brown eyes that were slightly glazed from the alcohol consumed and desire.   
  
They began kissing some more before Miranda’s right hand began venturing down Andrea’s body, paying close attention to those gorgeous breasts that fit perfectly in Miranda’s palms. “Exquisite.” She murmured.   
  
“You flatter me too much.” Andy replied, moaning.   
  
“Just being truthful.” Miranda responded, moving from Andrea’s mouth to her neck. “I can’t wait to make you lose control.” She said – Miranda having only made Andrea climax two of the times they’ve been sexual as the brunette beauty had always been far too focused on making the  _Dragon Lady_  lose control and not caring about her own needs - just as the intermission break that  _Lady Gaga_  had taken ended and they heard music starting and the crowd roaring with excitement. She couldn’t tell which song this was as Andrea leaned into her mouth which was teasing her neck getting lower and lower to her chest.  
  
Soon Andrea’s loose fitting tee-shirt was whipped up and over her head, her bra following suit, and Miranda was gifted with the sight of such beauty. She shook her head, staring from those gorgeous breasts to Andrea’s eyes. “How did I become this lucky?!”  
  
“I’ve been asking myself this same question.” Andy responded just as the Runway editor’s mouth was on her left breast as  _Lady Gaga_  began singing again.  
  
 _“Eh-eh,  
Eh-eh.  
  
Ye-ha,  
Ye-ha.  
  
Eh-eh,  
Eh-eh.  
  
Ye-ha,  
Ye-ha.  
  
Aha-aha”  
_  
“ _Oh, I know this song.”_  Miranda thought through her desire fuelled haze of being incredibly keen on bringing Andrea closer to the edge of climax, and began to nip at Andrea’s breasts causing Andrea to jolt unexpectedly.  
  
A shot of arousal went through the brunette and she bit down on her lip, moaning.   
  
 _“I love that lavender blonde.  
  
  
The way she moves.  
  
  
The way she walks.  
  
  
I touch myself… can’t get enough.  
  
And in the silent of the night  
  
  
Through all the tears  
  
And all the lies  
  
  
I touch myself and it’s alright.”_  
  
 _Lady Gaga_  sang.  
  
“I need you inside of me.” Andy practically begged.  
  
It was Miranda’s turn to chuckle then. “Where are those manners?” she questioned, as she swirled her tongue around Andrea’s right breast.  
  
“Oh god.” Andy moaned, pushing further into Miranda’s mouth. “God, please Miranda, I need you… I’m so wet.”  
  
And with those words Miranda surprised herself and the brunette as she pulled away from brunette’s breasts and began lowering herself to the floor just like said brunette had done a few minutes ago. She had never been so nervous in her entire life. “Never have I ever gone down on a woman.” She said, and laughed when Andrea picked up her glass, holding it out for her.  
  
“Dutch courage?” Andy questioned, smirking.  
  
With flushing cheeks the  _Runway_  editor couldn’t help but accept the flute glass and swallowed down a good amount of the  _MOET_.   
  
“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Andy said.  
  
“The  _Dragon Lady_  never allows her nerves to get the better of her… I’m not backing down.” Miranda responded, unable to believe she was so nervous and showing how much in front of her newfound lover. “You must think… god… I don’t even know what you must be thinking of me right now. Pathetic old woman.”  
  
“Oh my god.” Andy replied, face palming her head, groaning. “Would you stop with all this self-doubt?!”  
  
Miranda looked at Andrea sheepishly. “I can’t help it, darling, my ex-husbands really knew how to lower my self-esteem in my personal life.”  
  
“They’re dickheads.” Andy instantly said, balling her fists at the thought of them. “They never deserved you, and I can’t wait for the day when I can show them just how much they’re missing out.”   
  
“You’re far too kind, Andrea.”  
  
“I’m being honest, and you’re far from old… you’re a beautiful 51 year old who at the end of the day is just at the start of the prime of her life!” Andy said.  
  
“I’m not sure about that.” Miranda responded, rolling her eyes. “Maybe the prime time age to have a mid-life crisis.”  
  
“This is far from a mid-life crisis and you know it.” Andy responded firmly. “This is real… this is… true love.” She whispered, her breath catching at those words. She still couldn’t wrap her head around how lucky she was to be able to call Miranda Priestly her true love. “I want to make you my wife someday. That’s how genuine I am for you.”  
  
Miranda swallowed at Andrea’s words, staring into those gorgeous eyes, shaking her head wordlessly. “It would be an honour to call you my wife someday, Andrea Sachs.”  
  
The brunette beamed at those words as their left hands grabbed for each other and fingers entwined. Soon she turned from staring into Miranda’s eyes to grab for her own flute glass and just as she had been about to swallow the liquid her lover shocked her by capturing her pussy with those glorious pink lips. “Oh my god!”  
  
 _“Just give in  
Don’t give up, baby  
Open up your heart and your mind to me  
  
Just know when  
That glass is empty  
That the world is gonna bend  
  
Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes cuz were having a good time”  
_  
  
As Miranda moved her tongue up and down, in and around, her lovers lady garden she had no idea why she had been so nervous in the first place. Doing this to Andrea, tasting her lover and feeling this intimate part of her lover with her tongue was absolutely heavenly and she now understood why so many women loved having this done to them. “I’m going to repeat your words and say that this is my new favourite thing to do.”  
  
Andy began laughing heartily at those words, keening eagerly into her lover’s mouth. “Ohhhh…. yes, Miranda! I will never tire of feeling your tongue inside of me. Never!”  
  
And with those words Miranda began pumping said tongue as far into Andrea that she could… driving Andrea crazier with ecstasy and closer to her first climax and hopefully not the last for the night.   
  
~*~  
  
 **An Hour Later. Outside Madison Square Garden.  
**  
As they stood on the side walk waiting patiently for the town car to arrive both women could still feel each other inside themselves. It was heavenly and neither women wanted these feeling to go away.   
  
Standing that little bit closer to Miranda the brunette spoke softly, but loud enough so only the  _Runway_  editor could hear over the loudness of the people around them. “I want to taste you some more. What do you reckon… should we have Roy take the long way back to your place?”  
  
Miranda swallowed hard at those words, her vagina tingling once more and ready for Andrea. “Yes.” She gasped out not at all surprised that Andrea was eager all over again to bring her to another orgasm. She never thought she would be getting eaten out in the back of her town car. She had been about to speak just as she heard a familiar cackling of laughter coming from behind them.   
  
Narrowing her eyes she began turning around.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Andy asked, sensing the change in Miranda’s body.   
  
“I was hoping that I had heard wrong.” Miranda spoke.  
  
Andy turned around also and instantly saw who her lover was speaking to. Cassidy, her lover’s youngest, was standing several steps away and holding hands with a long haired blonde girl.   
  
“Oh, crap!” was Cassidy’s reply.   
  
~*~  
  
Coming out from the memory both women laughed some more.   
  
“You were quite thirsty that night also.” Andy commented, remembering how magnificent that orgasm had been from Miranda’s talented tongue.  
  
The  _Runway_  editor’s cheeks were still flushed as arousal flew through her to settle between her legs.   
  
“I'm not just thirsty for beer tonight though.” Andy continued to speak. It had been over a week since she had gone down on her lover and she was dying to taste her once again.   
  
Miranda had been about to speak but stopped when they heard Cassidy coming from behind as the beer bottles clinked in her hands.   
  
Both older women were handed a beer each before Cassidy sat on the arm of the park bench chair next to Andy. “Where are we up to in the story?”   
  
“Andrea and I are waiting out the front for the town car when I hear you laughing and holding hands with Louise. May she rest in peace.” Miranda responded, looking up to the heavens.  _Such a sweet girl she had been and lost her life from a drunken maniac thinking he could drive._  
  
“May she rest in peace.” The others murmured before Cassidy nodded her head. “I remember seeing you turning around like it was yesterday.” She said and with those words her mind transported her back to that very night.   
  
~*~   
  
 **Three Hours Before Lady Gaga – A Few Blocks From Madison Square Garden.  
**  
  
Cassidy stopped walking upon seeing her mom with a very familiar face. “Moms assistant.” She whispered.  _“The one who got away but came back after Paris. Andrea is a very unique young woman… very special… she always saw me differently and so that’s why I allowed her back.”_  She heard her mom’s voice.   
  
“Why are we stopped?” Louise asked.   
  
“I think my mom’s on a date.” Cassidy said. “With a woman.”   
  
“Your moms a lesbian?” Louise asked. “Wasn't she married to that head CEO for the Stone something company?”   
  
“Stephen, yeah, the dickhead.” Cassidy responded, walking a little closer to where her mom and Andy were sitting inside a corner cafe by the window. She watched as her mom laughed and covered her eyes with a hand obviously Andy having said something flattering. “She's enjoying herself. Allowing her wall down.”   
  
“That's really sweet, but can we get a move along? I want to buy as much merch as I can before the show starts!” Louise said, a little annoyed at having been delayed.   
  
“Yeah, hold on.” Cassidy said, watching as her mom reached over and took Andy’s hand, their eyes connecting, both women smiling as if in their own little bubble. “Amazing.” She whispered. “Please be the one for her.”   
  
“Cass!” Louise whined impatiently, tugging on her girlfriend’s hand.   
  
“Alright, alright!” Cassidy responded, allowing Louise to pull her down the footpath. “But you do realise we have VIP passes so you won't miss out on anything!”   
  
~*~   
  
 **Later: Outside Madison Square Garden.  
**  
  
  
“This is even worse than when you hosted a party that got out of control!” Miranda said, shaking her head. “You come out here at night-time two girls on their own... Anything could have happened to you!”  
  
  
“But nothing has... I'm perfectly fine.” Cassidy replied. “Louise’s older sister came with us.”  
  
  
“That is beside the point.” Miranda shot back. “I mean, look at you! I don't even know this person!” She said taking in her daughters skimpy clothing, straightened strawberry hair, and face that was caked with make-up making her looking older than she was. “This isn't you!”   
  
  
  
“But maybe it is... Maybe this is who I want to be... To be allowed to explore with make-up and new clothes and not forever dressing similar to Caroline and with the ugly curly hair all the time.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
“I thought you liked your hair.” Miranda said, frowning.   
  
  
“Not anymore. It's annoying me, and I prefer it like this.” Cassidy replied. “I might be only fifteen, but I'm growing up mom and I'm sick of always identifying like someone I'm not. Surely you can understand this?!”   
  
  
Miranda slowly nodded as she rubbed her eyes. “Yes.” She said, sighing. “I do understand. I suppose I just... I'm not ready to let my little girl go yet.” She added and felt comfort from Andrea who placed a supportive hand on the small of her back. “I think it's great that you want to explore and find who you are and be different from your sister, but this is no way to do that! I am very disappointed, Cassidy, I thought you knew better than to sneak out behind Cara's back... Just imagine how horrified she would be if she realised you weren't in the house?”   
  
  
“I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to come here with Louise, but I knew you wouldn't let me because I'm already grounded.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
“Well you're going to be grounded for a lot longer now.” Miranda replied. “But you know had you come to me and asked for permission I may have allowed it as I know something like this doesn't come by every day.”   
  
  
Cassidy bit the inside of her lip, kicking herself. “I'm really sorry, mom. Is there anything I can do to get you to forgive me?”   
  
  
Miranda sighed and shook her head. “I'm too disappointed at the moment to think of anything, but I already have your punishment.”   
  
  
“Oh, no, really?” Cassidy asked, whining.   
  
  
“Yes. Roy will drop you at  _Runway_  tomorrow afternoon once school finishes and you'll clean up the closet as there was a frenzy of panic today and it's a complete bombshell.” Miranda replied. “And you will come back again the next day and do something else I can come up with. You will also take over a few cleaning duties at home.”  
  
  
Cassidy sighed in annoyance. “Fine.”   
  
  
“Do your parents know you're here?” Miranda questioned Louise.   
  
  
“Yes, Mrs. Priestly.”   
  
  
The girl replied and Miranda nodded. “Good. At least that's one of you.” She said, pointedly looking at her daughter. She couldn't believe Cassidy had done this. She had never rebelled like this before. “Do you need a lift home?”   
  
  
“Ah, yes, my sister went off with her boyfriend once the show finished.” Louise replied. “My house will be too far out of your way though.”   
  
  
Miranda waved those words away. “As long as you get home safely it doesn’t matter.” She replied just as the silver Mercedes pulled to the curb. “Finally.” She muttered as Roy - who she had appointed as her night-time driver - clambered out of the car.  
  
  
“So sorry I'm late, Miranda, there was a terrible accident two blocks away.”   
  
  
“You're here now.” Miranda replied with a sigh. “You two, inside.” She said looking to her daughter and Louise who quickly got into the car in world record speed. She then turned to Andrea with guilty eyes.   
  
  
“I should probably go...” Andy trailed off.   
  
  
“Oh no, please don't. You really don't have to.” Miranda replied, quickly taking the brunette's hand and squeezing. “We could have a night cap?”   
  
  
“And rein check on the other thing.” Andy whispered, winking at Miranda.   
  
  
“Darling, I didn't forget.” Miranda murmured, her cheeks flushing. “And I won’t.”  
  
  
Andy softly laughed. “Good to know. That will be happening tomorrow night then.”  
  
  
“Oh goodness.” Miranda whispered, her heart racing as another shot of arousal went through her. “You make me feel all these things that I haven’t felt in such a long time.” She said, her voice quivering as well as her legs.   
  
Andy grinned. “As for tonight… well, who knows what else the night could bring.”  
  
Miranda licked the lips, her vagina tingling. “So, will you come back to the house?”  
  
  
“I would love to.” Andy murmured, and as she moved passed her lover her hand brushed against the  _Runway_  editor’s ass.   
  
  
Miranda gasped at the unexpected sensation as Andrea opened the door to the back of the car.   
  
  
“After you.” Andy said.  
  
  
Cassidy had observed the whole conversation and she could instantly tell how invested her mom was with whatever was going on between her and her assistant. “Please don't hurt my mom.” She thought, watching as the brunette opened the car door for her mom before getting in the front with Roy. .   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“I really should have listened to Caroline that night who told me I'd regret sneaking out.” Cassidy said as her mother’s turned to look at her from where she had moved from sitting on the arm of the chair to one of the large garden rocks opposite her mothers. Sipping her beer then she shook her head.   
  
  
“Mmm, yes... You should have.” Miranda responded, also sipping her beer. “But you learned from your mistake, and you also came into your own person and I am so very proud of the stunning woman you've become... Cassidy Priestly... Highly sought after  _CDC_ doctor.”   
  
  
Cassidy beamed at those words. She knew her mother was proud and happy for her for everything she had been able to achieve, but it was always nice hearing it.   
  
  
Andy was also smiling. “I'm very happy for you also, kid, you've come a long way to the person you want to be, and I love being able to continue watching you grow and strive in your career.”   
  
  
“Oh shush!” Cassidy said, covering her face.   
  
  
“Seriously, it's extremely impressive!” Andy continued.   
  
  
“Andrea’s correct, sweetheart.” Miranda chimed in, her lover smiling at her, her eyes twinkling.   
  
  
“Another favourite memory of mine is when we get the excellent idea of recreating our birthday party food fight at yearly celebration of  _Runway_  once it all died down and not many people were there.“  
  
  
Andy began laughing.. “Yes! That was bloody brilliant. Wasn't it Emily of all people who started it?!”   
  
  
“Yeah because Serena mentioned something about our food fight at our party and then this gleam in Emily's eyes overcame her and she advanced on Nigel and whack bam got him in the face with cream pie.”   
  
  
“Revenge for covering her in cake and cream at your party.” Andy commented.   
  
  
“She totally owned it though!” Cassidy said laughingly. “Her head held high, that stiff upper lip not once failing her.”   
  
  
“Yes, oh man, got to love Em.” Andy said, wishing her best friend were here tonight. “She's really enjoying Brazil. I was telling your mom earlier that we should take a trip and surprise them, isn't that right?” She asked, turning to her lover who was staring out at the darkened paddock.   
  
  
It then dawned on Andy and Cassidy where Miranda had gone.   
  
  
“Oh mom, I'm so sorry.” Cassidy said, staring at her mom.   
  
  
“The only thing I remember about that night is that I nearly lost my wife.” Miranda softly said, her voice cracking, as she turned to Andrea. “One minute you're laughing like a crazy person next to me covered in cake and cream and then you leave to use the bathroom, but you never returned... I didn't know where you were... Until I heard that god awful screaming coming from the stairwell.”   
  
  
“Jocelyn found me.” Andy whispered.   
  
  
Miranda slowly nodded. “Yes. Your life was touch and go for days... I thought I had lost you for good.” She said, tears welling in her eyes like they always did when thinking of this time in their life together and she thought back to that horrifying night like she always did when this night was brought up.   
  
  
~*~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that there is one glaringly obvious and that is that Lady Gaga didn't do her Monster Ball Tour until like 2011, but well this is fanfic... it's all made up and so I'm sure this little fact you guys can let slide.  
> Also, I'm not sure if Madison Square Garden has private booths.   
> No copyright intended from the Lady Gaga lyrics mentioned.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~  
  
Miranda walked into the ball room where it held the younger stragglers of the party with the odd older men no doubt hoping to score a night with one of the many clackers.  _Good luck to them._  She thought dryly.   
  
  
As she walked down the staircase which had candles lined either side - as usual - Miranda was instantly met with a very familiar scene and she sighed.  _Not again._  
  
  
Looking around the party had turned from calm and soft chattering to a full blown food fight.   
  
  
The  _Runway_  editor reached the floor just as a piece of sliced cake went flying passed her grazing her shoulder. She couldn't believe someone had dared to throw food at her at her own event. "Whoever that was is going to pay." She loudly spoke over music which had been turned up to a deafening volume.   
  
  
Scanning the vicinity she saw nobody looking at her and so decided that it was accidentally thrown near her.   
  
  
Continuing to walk over to where her daughters stood laughing loudly by the chocolate fountain - covered in said chocolate sauce as well as cake and cream - when suddenly something quite cold impacted with the right side of her face.   
  
  
Gritting her teeth Miranda began to slowly turn around to face the person who dared to ruin her hair and make-up. There were only three people who would dare to do such a thing - Nigel, Emily and of course her wife... her daughters knowing better than to do it at a public outing like this - and she wasn't at all surprised when she saw Andrea standing in the door way where she had been hiding obviously waiting for her return trying to not giggle like a school girl. "You did not just do that."   
  
  
"Oh, baby, I did." Andy responded and began laughing as if thinking it was the most funniest thing.   
  
  
Miranda began slowly shaking her head as she raised a hand to practically scrap off the cream which collected in a big glob in her hand and she instantly pressed said hand into her wife's face. "Two can play this game.'   
  
  
"Bring. It. On." Andy responded.   
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?"   
  
Andy shrugged. "Why not?!" She questioned, leaning forward. "Let's let our hair down."   
  
  
"That sounds like a-" Miranda stopped talking when two cream pies were pushed against the back of her shoulders. "Oh no..." She said, grabbing the pie which Andrea held out for her and turned around to be met with Cassidy and Caroline and said pie instantly went straight into her daughters face head on.  _So much for thinking they knew better._  
  
  
The four of them began laughing - Miranda's laugh hearty and true in a way she never allowed in such a public setting but tonight she didn't care - "you better start running." She warned her daughter's.   
  
  
Cassidy and Caroline turned and rushed back to where they had been standing - both laughing hysterically - and Miranda turned to face her wife as she was met with a palm of cream on the other side of her face. "Oh my god, the four of you are really pushing your luck tonight!" She said as her wife continued to giggle like a school girl. "You better make a run for it also because when I lay my eyes on you again you're done for."   
  
  
"Like I said before bring it on, beautiful... But first I'm using a quick time out." Andy said.   
  
  
Miranda snorted, raising an eyebrow. "A quick time out?"   
  
  
"Yes. I have to pee! I haven't broken the seal yet." Andy whined.  
  
  
"Oh my god." Miranda responded with a roll of her eyes. "You're terrible."   
  
  
Andy smirked. "You love me though." She whispered, kissing the side of her lover’s mouth. "I won't be long."   
  
  
With those words Miranda watched as her lover headed up the staircase to the private bathrooms where she had just come from.  _I love her so much._  She thought as her lover turned back around at the top to beam that million dollar smile at her.  _Why she loves me though I have no idea... Utterly baffling._  
  
  
With that thought Miranda turned around and moved in on her daughters who were sipping champagne and grabbed the nearest food she could get her hands on.   
  
  
"Oh, crap!" She heard Cassidy's all too familiar words say once her daughters spotted her causing her lips to twitch into a devilish smile.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
"The elevators aren't working." Irv informed Andy as she stopped at said elevator and had been about to press the button not noticing the light wasn't on for said button.   
  
  
"Oh." Andy commented before realising who had spoken to her and she slowly turned to face Irving Ravitz -  _"the toad"_ \- she heard her wives voice echoing in her mind and gritted her teeth. "I need to speak to you."   
  
  
Irv raised an eyebrow. "Now?"   
  
  
"Yes. Now." Andy ordered, looking over to the door of the stairwell. "Follow me."   
  
  
"But I-" Irv said, looking towards the restroom.   
  
  
"Now." Andy demanded, pushing open said stairwell door.   
  
  
Once Irv was inside the stairwell and the door shut behind him the man raised an eyebrow. "What is this about?"  
  
  
"You should know." Andy responded. "You tell me."   
  
  
Irv began shaking his head. "I haven't got a clue."   
  
  
Andy began laughing and shook her head. "I know about your little plan."   
  
  
Irv swallowed at those words.   
  
  
"How you plan on trying to ruin my wives career all over again." Andy continued. "But you're not going to."   
  
  
It was Irv’s time to start laughing now. "Oh, I will... I am going to oust her for good. Of course she'll still reign as the  _Runway_  editor for the next few years but once she turns 60 and is forced to retire she will all because she thinks she has a special and secure spot on the board but as soon as she's out she'll get a good shock."   
  
  
"You're not going to do it." Andy said.   
  
  
"There's only one thing you can do to stop me from going ahead." Irv said, looking Andy up and down his eyes lingering on the brunette's cleavage.  
  
  
Andy shook her head as her stomach churned. "Whatever you're thinking it's never going to happen." She responded and before she realised it Irv’s small chubby meat hand quickly grabbed hers in a surprisingly strong grip and he placed it atop his pants of his crotch.   
  
  
With wide eyes and instantly disgusted at feeling Irv’s incredibly small boner she managed to pull her hand from his grip and shoved him back into the wall. "Don't you ever try that again!" She roared, continuing. "You're a disgusting piece of work... You should be ashamed of yourself! I don't know how your wife can lay next to you of a night-time."   
  
  
"I could say that about you and your own wife." Irv shot back.   
  
  
"Wow, he has a backbone." Andy said, eyes wide. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?" She asked, bracing herself against the wall.  _I drank too much punch._  She thought.   
  
  
Irv nodded. "Only that your precious Miranda will never replace me as the chairman of  _Elias Clarke_  like she oh so hopes and thinks will happen."   
  
  
"Miranda  _will_  replace your slime ball ass!" Andy shot back.   
  
  
"She doesn't and never will deserve replacing me." Irv responded, smirking. "That cold hearted bitch couldn't even if she tried."   
  
  
Staring at the amused gleam in Irv’s eyes Andy pushed away from the wall on slightly unsteady legs, pointing at Irv. "You better watch your mouth!"   
  
  
"Oh, and what are you going to do?" Irv asked, smirking.  
  
  
"Oh, she is going to replace you, and you're going to be the laughing stock of this entire town!" Andy firmly said laughingly.   
  
  
"There's no way that can hap-"   
  
  
"Yes. There. Is." Andy cut Irv off, slamming a hand against the wall near Irv's face.   
  
  
"There's nothing a gold digging slut like you can do." Irv shot at the brunette, straightening and trying to stand his ground.   
  
  
"Oh, wow." Andy said, standing back from Irv, staring at him. "You shouldn't have said that. I am going to destroy you because guess what..." She whispered. "I have a dirt on you." she gleefully confessed.   
  
  
Irv laughed at those words and the brunette could tell he was getting nervous.   
  
  
"I've got your attention now, haven't I... little guy?!" Andy asked, glaring at Irv who gritted his teeth and she began laughing. "Would you like to have a wild guess at what I have found out about you?!"   
  
  
"There's nothing you could possibly know about me." Irv replied, voice confident but his face beginning to falter slightly.   
  
  
"I've watched you in all of your TV interviews and how you get political and into heated discussions with your right wing bullshit how same-sex marriage is wrong, abortion is wrong." At those words Irv gulped hard as if knowing where this was going. "Oh yes, that's right. I found out your dirty secret. You loathe abortion so much yet when you found out your college girlfriend was pregnant –  _both times_ \- you forced her to get abortions."   
  
  
"How did you find this information?!" Irv angrily asked.   
  
  
"Well, you see I have friends who know friends that could find this kind of dirt and oh boy am I glad they did because I am going to have a field day with publicly outing you and bringing you down." Andy responded, grinning and her eyes gleaming. "You're going down, buddy, right down. There's no way you will come back from this. You're going to have nothing left." She said as she turned around and began heading down the stairs. "Keep your eyes peeled these next few days. It won't be long until it goes to print."  
  
  
"No!" Irv roared. "You can't!"   
  
  
Andy laughed, stopping half way down the staircase and turning bank around. "Oh, Irving..." she said, shaking her head. “I can and I will unless you give me your word you will stop sabotag-" She stopped mid speech - having begun to turn back around and continue her descent however her foot buckled and she lost the lose grip she had on the railing and began falling. She stared at Irv with wide eyes, and braced herself for impact before everything went black as the right side of her head collided with the wall at the bottom.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Unable to believe that she was head to toe covered in cake and cream and lots of other things Miranda Priestly scanned the room looking for her lover who had taken quite a long time in the bathroom.   
  
  
Frowning at not seeing her brunette beauty she looked to her daughters. "Have you seen Andrea?"   
  
  
Caroline and Cassidy shook their heads.   
  
  
"Hmm, I'll go and look upstairs. Can one of your please get Elise to go and get changes of clothes for all of us from the closet at  _Runway?_  I want to leave soon."   
  
  
"I'll go and find her." Cassidy replied.   
  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to that waiter over there. He keeps eyeing me." Caroline said.   
  
  
Rolling her eyes Miranda headed for the staircase and once upstairs she checked all three bathrooms and the rooms surrounding but saw no sign of her lover.   
  
  
"Have you seen Andrea?" Miranda asked as she stepped into the elevator with Lucinda the quicker alternative to get back downstairs.   
  
  
"No, sorry, last I saw she was at the bar half an hour ago." Lucinda replied. "A couple clackers got stuck in here for a few minutes earlier, did you hear? Apparently they thought it was the end of the world."   
  
  
Not paying any attention to the woman next to her Miranda frowned as a little bit of concern bubbled up inside of her as the doors to the elevator began to slide shut just as there was a horrified scream coming from the second floor.   
  
  
"What on earth?" Miranda asked as Lucinda’s arm shot out through the small gap of the closing doors and both of them stood out and instantly saw a group gathering by the stairwell door.   
  
  
Her heels clicking firmly against the floor Miranda glided over. "What's going on?" She questioned as they looked at her with shocked eyes.   
  
  
"Miranda... Oh my god!" Jocelyn cried.   
  
  
"Get yourself under control and tell me what hap-" Miranda stopped mid speech as she walked through the door and her eyes connected with her lover who lay motionless down the first set of stairs. "Andrea!" She gasped and rushed down the stairs, knees colliding with the hard floor. "Andrea!" She said more loudly this time, her hands going to her wives 

  
shoulder and giving her a soft shake. "Please wake up." She whispered urgently but her lover was out cold. She placed two fingers on Andrea’s neck and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the brunette's heart beating. "Don't just stand there gawking... Call for a fucking ambulance!" She yelled hysterically at her employees who were hovered above shocked and unmoving. "I'm here darling. Help is on the way. You're going to be fine." She whispered, cupping her lover’s cheek and praying that her words would be true.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Later That Night.  
**  
  
Miranda stood instantly as the neurosurgeon walked into the waiting room. “How is she?!”  
  
  
“Andrea sustained a brain bleed which took my intern and I quite a while to get under control through the severe swelling.” Doctor Nicholas Channing said as he stood in his scrubs in front of the very well-known  _Runway_  editor which his wife admired. “Because of the bleed your wife lost quite a lot of blood, and because of her rare blood type we haven’t been able to get a transfusion in just yet.”  
  
  
“Dylan shares the same blood type.” Miranda said. “Get him on a plane.” She said, looking over to her daughters who nodded and hurriedly got out their phones.  
  
“Is he…?”   
  
  
“Andrea’s brother.” Miranda responded. “He can give the transfusion. Will she be able to wait that long?”  
  
  
“It’s very touch and go at the moment.” Doctor Channing replied. “I don’t want to put a band aid over this and say that she is going to be okay because the injury sustained is severe, and from the stress and exhaustion of it Andrea’s body hasn’t been able to handle the shock so has gone into a coma.”   
  
  
Miranda’s hand covered her mouth. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
  
  
“This is a very common thing, and for now Andrea is stable yet still touch and go and my nurses will be on round the clock duty keeping an eye on her if she is to fall back into critical. We will do everything in our power to keep that from happening.”   
  
  
“But…” Miranda’s hands were shaking now as tears welled in her eyes. “She will wake up, won’t she?!”  
  
  
Doctor Channing looked quite solemnly at Miranda. “I cannot answer that with confidence.”  
  
  
Miranda shook her head. “No… no. This cannot be happening!” she said, feeling like she could scream. “One minute she was perfectly fine by my side covered in… in fucking cream and now she… she’s….” she wasn’t able to keep her tears at bay in front of the surgeon anymore and let them fall.  
  
  
“As traumatic as this is for Andrea I have seen many patients in situations like hers and they’ve made near perfect recoveries.” Doctor Channing said.  
  
  
“We have to give her body time to heal, Mom.” Cassidy whispered, gripping her mom’s hand tightly.  
  
  
“I need to see her.” Miranda firmly said.   
  
  
“Of course.” Doctor Channing responded, turning around. “Follow me. However I can only allow one of you in there at a time.”  
  
  
The twins nodded. “We can wait.”   
  
  
Doctor Channing continued. “There’s a lot of machines, and she may look like it would be very uncomfortable for her, but I assure you she is feeling no pain.”   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **A Little While Later.   
**  
  
Cassidy watched her mother lying next to Andy's body which was hooked up to countless machines that beeped over and over again.   
  
  
Her mom hadn't stopped talking to Andrea since the doctor and nurse left the room after informing them that they had gotten Andy into a stable enough condition but weren't sure when she would wake up.   
  
  
Knowing her mother would refuse to leave Andy's side until the love of her life woke up and that she and Caroline would have to be as strong as possible for their mom.   
  
  
Caroline then appeared next to her sipping and cringing at the awful hospital coffee as their hands entwined, heads resting against each other, as they also prayed that their Ma would wake up.   
  
  
"It's going to be okay." Caroline whispered.   
  
  
Cassidy, the more emotional of the two, hiccuped from crying too much and turned in Caroline's arms holding her sister tightly. "This isn't fair."  
  
  
"I know. She will wake up though. She's Andy, iron gut and can drink grown men under the table." Caroline whispered back.   
  
  
Looking back through the window with uncertainty and hope for their future they knew that all they could do was hope.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Staring into her wives eyes Miranda ran her hand back and fourth across Andrea's forehead being incredibly mindful of the tube down her throat and the bandage which covered the young womans head. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the edge of Andrea's mouth just like her wife had down with her before this whole mess had happened.  
  
  
“Life without you by my side isn't worth living.” Miranda whispered, silent tears falling down her eyes. "Please wake up for me darling. Please, please, please."  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
When the three Priestly's came out of their memories they all had tears running down their cheeks.   
  
  
"Life without you by my side isn't worth living." Miranda whispered.   
  
  
Andy smiled at those words, and wiped her lover’s cheeks. "You would survive because you're Miranda Priestly... The fierce  _Dragon Lady_." She whispered and winked.   
  
  
Miranda began laughing at that. "Oh, darling." She whispered, leaning forward and capturing those glorious lips.   
  
  
Cassidy smiled and looked away, staring up at the night sky which was magnificent, a sight she would never get sick of.   
  
  
"I still can't believe you all thought Irv pushed me!" Andy laughingly said.  
  
  
"Well, all signs pointed to it. He was spotted leaving the stairwell in a panic without calling for help." Miranda responded.  
  
  
"Where did he end up once he got out of jail and Andy's article accidentally got leaked?" Cassidy questioned never having thought to ask this question until now having been simply glad the toad had pissed off and finally left her mom alone.  
  
  
"Talk was that after his wife left him he moved to his cabin upstate being forced into early retirement." Andy replied. "Allowing your phenomenal mom here to reign not only Runway but  _Elias-Clarke_ also."   
  
  
"Minus those two years after you woke up and you recovered and we then explored the globe." Miranda commented.  
  
  
The brunette sighed. "That recovery was painful, and I know I got extremely grumpy with all of you for quite a few months, but I am forever grateful I had you all by my side through those tough days."   
  
  
Cassidy smiled. "Caroline and I didn't want to be anywhere else."   
  
  
Andy smiled also. "As for the travelling." she sighed dreamily at the thought. "Those eight months were utterly breathtaking." she said, leaning into her lover. "I think my most favourite moment will  _always_  be recreating Paris."  
  
  
"Mmm, oh yes. That was..." Miranda chuckled, licking her lips. "Utterly incredible."  
  
  
"Taking you up against the wall at the top of the  _Eiffel Tower_." Andy murmured into Miranda's ear.   
  
  
Miranda's cheeks flushed at the thought as her daughter cleared her throat and stood from the rock she'd been occupying.   
  
  
"I think that's my que to leave." Cassidy said laughingly as she began walking away, arms becoming chilly with goosebumps. "You two should head up to the house soon... that breeze is getting cold."  
  
  
"Yes, mother!" Miranda said before laughing and arousal shooting through her as her wife bit her earlobe. "Oh, darling..." she whispered, her brunette beauty now beginning to kiss her neck.   
  
  
"Or that weekend in Iceland where we spent the whole time in our hotel room and we fucked on every surface possible." Andy said, her hand moving back and fourth her lover’s chest, teasing the edge of Miranda's blouse. "Fucking all night on that polar bear rug in front of the fire... making you squirt."   
  
  
"Ohhh." Miranda moaned. "Yessss... I will never forget that night." she responded. "Correction... I have never forgotten any of the moments we've made love."  
  
  
Andy smiled, her heart skipping a beat at those words, as her hand slipped into Miranda's blouse and touching her wife’s bra-less breasts which were already standing at attention. She pinched Miranda's left nipple unexpectedly causing her wife to jolt. "Mmm... you like that?" she murmured, moaning into her wife’s ear.  
  
  
"Yes." Miranda breathed. "So much."   
  
  
Andy chuckled, pinching Miranda's breast once more.   
  
  
"We should..." Miranda's voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "We should go inside."  
  
  
"Good idea." Andy replied, and soon they stood, and she wrapped the blanket around them and she stopped her wife with a heart stopping kiss leaving her lover breathless before they headed for the house with that last memory of Iceland in the forefront of both of their minds.   
  
  
~*~


	7. Chapter 7

~*~  
  
Miranda looked over to the crackling fire which her lover lay in front of atop the awful polar bear rug. She was firmly against animals like so placed in houses as trophies, but in the rustic hotel they were in she had to deal with it just like she did when at the Sachs Ranch.  
  
  
Her wife on the other hand was used to seeing such things from growing on and around farm land but Andrea also didn't like it and has never participated in hunting weekends no matter how much her brothers wanted her to go with them.   
  
  
However Miranda couldn't deny how sexy her wife looked where she lay, head resting in the palm of her hand as she watched the orange flames, completely nude.   
  
  
It had been a long road to get them here but Miranda wouldn't have had it any other way.   
  
  
Since the accident - very nearly losing each other - and after Andrea's long and extensive and intensive recovery from her right hemisphere brain damage which affected a lot of things in her wife’s day to day life which they were working through wonderfully with Andrea being strong as ever and fighting the injury and not letting it hold her back from living life to the fullest.   
  
  
Through it all their love had been ignited with full force as if they were meeting and falling in love for the first time all over again and it was amazingly breathtaking.  
  
  
The one thing Miranda was glad about - aside from Andrea waking of course - was that her wife didn't lose any of her memory about their life together and their past working relationship.   
  
  
Sighing and wiping at her watery eyes - something that happened every time she thought back to how close she had nearly lost her wife - picked up the plate of fruit she'd finished putting together.   
  
  
  
Clearing her throat Miranda began wandering back to the rug - if you could even call it that - equally nude and smiled as her lover turned and looked up at her. “I hope you're hungry.”  
  
  
Andy raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
“Right, silly question, there's always room for food in that stomach of yours.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“More like I'm hungry for you.” Andy spoke as her wife sat back down placing the tray of food between them. “The way the flames illuminate you... You're breathtaking... So sexy.”   
  
  
Miranda snorted at those words and had been about to pop a strawberry into her mouth when Andrea’s hand cupped her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss.   
  
  
With the fruit platter forgotten for the mean time Miranda was surprised to find herself being pushed down onto the rug which she didn't really think should be called a rug. “Someone's eager to go again.”   
  
  
“Always.” Andy said, moving down Miranda's body to ravish those gorgeous breasts, so perfect and supple for her wife's age.   
  
  
Soon she continued down Miranda's body, flicking her tongue in her wife's belly button, and then trailed her tongue down the very faint hairline of her lover’s snail trail stopping at the patch of trimmed hair above one of her most favourite and cherished places.   
  
  
Breathing in deeply she moaned at the smell of her lover which she knew she would never tire of.   
  
  
Capturing Miranda's most treasured place she chuckled as her lover jolted. She continued to languishly move her tongue along the expanse of Miranda's folds.   
  
  
“Oh, darling.” Miranda breathed, legs spreading even wider.   
  
  
Andy smiled as her tongue swirled around her wife's clit, looking up and watching as Miranda's eyes fluttered shut.   
  
  
Soon Andy pulled away and reached over to the coffee table where she had placed a long box earlier that evening which her lover hadn't taken any notice of.   
  
  
Opening the black box Miranda reopened her eyes.   
  
  
“I have something for you.” Andy said, smirking as she held up a sex toy she had brought in the spur of the moment the other day.   
  
  
Miranda cocked an eyebrow as she looked at their newest item to add to their growing collection - a skinny pink glass wand massager – “That looks... Interesting.” She murmured, licking her lips. “Quite alien like.”  
  
  
“What do you think... Should we give it a go?” Andy questioned, waggling her eyebrows, as she began sucking on the toy.   
  
  
Miranda began coughing on her sip of  _Bollinger – Special Cuvee_  at the sight.   
  
  
Andy laughed. “Are you okay?”   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda breathed. “And yes... We should give it a go.”  
  
  
“Mmm.” Andy hummed, luxuriously lubricating the toy with her saliva before sliding three fingers into her lover.  
  
  
A few moments later Miranda opened her mouth in a silent O when the toy was inserted into her. “Oh my god.” She said at the incredibly intense feeling it instantly gave her.   
  
  
“You okay?” Andy whispered, staring at Miranda with awe.   
  
  
The older woman slowly nodded. “Uh-huh.” She responded as Andrea began slowly moving the toy in and out of her and with each slow thrust back into her the "icicle" hit a spot extremely deep.   
  
  
They had never used a toy quite like this before.   
  
  
It wasn't long until Andrea had picked up the pace as Miranda's legs began to shake in a way they had never done.   
  
  
As the brunette placed her hand firmly onto Miranda's lower stomach – hoping she had read the information correctly she had read on the internet - her lover’s eyes rolled back into her head.   
  
  
“Ohhh...” Miranda breathily let out. “Ohhh, good god!” She said, lifting her head up and staring at Andrea. “What the fuck are you doing to me?”  
  
  
Andy’s heart race was plummeting, but she smirked, and was confident she was doing this correctly like how she read. Leaning down and placing kisses along Miranda's stomach and not at all stopping her quickened pace with the icicle.   
  
  
“Ohh god.” Miranda continued noisily.   
  
  
Soon Miranda began wildly waving at Andrea and forced out two words. ‘Stop, stop...” She gasped breathlessly.   
  
  
Andy did so instantly. “Did I hurt you?” She asked, deeply concerned, and instantly began shaking her head. “I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn’t have brought this. So stupid!”  
  
  
“No!” Miranda said, moaning again as her legs continued to tremble uncontrollably, hearing her lover beginning to get extremely negative towards herself. “No, this was a fantastic idea… you always have my needs ahead of yours. I just… I feel like I’m about to…” she swallowed hard. “Urinate all over this god awful rug.”  
  
  
Andy bit her lip at those words and couldn’t contain her laughter. “That's a good thing.”   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened and she glared at her wife. “What?” She asked, struggling to get up on shaking legs.   
  
  
  
“It means it's working! Oh, thank god!” Andy continued, softly pushing Miranda back down.   
  
  
“What... How do you mean?” Miranda asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
  
“This toy is hitting your G-Spot and you're feeling like you're about to explode and that’s good... You won't explode with urination though... You're about to squirt.”  
  
  
“Squ... What... No... I couldn't possibly do that!” Miranda said, staring at her wife, shaking her head.  
  
  
“Why not?!” Andy asked. “You're so close, beautiful.”  
  
  
“But I... I don't...” Miranda trailed off.   
  
  
Andy bit her hip. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t push you. We'll stop.”  
  
  
“No.” Miranda heard herself unexpectedly saying. “No, don't stop. Just do it.”  
  
  
“You're the one doing it.” Andy commented. “And if you don't really want to then that's okay.”  
  
  
“I'm the  _Dragon Lady_... I never back down to a challenge.” Miranda responded firmly.   
  
  
Andy bit her lip again. “You're sure?”   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda breathed. “Just. Do. It.”  
  
  
With those words Andy continued moving the toy inside Miranda. “If you say so.”  
  
  
Instantly Miranda's eyes rolled back as the intense sensation came back with full force - the ripples on either side of the shaft working wonderfully. At 56 years old she didn't want to wake up 70 and think back and regret not doing this sexual experience which she had read about in  _The Joys Of Lesbian Sex_  book she had gotten when she and Andrea had become romantically involved. She knew most women considered it to be a real gift to be able to orgasm in such a way... to  _SQUIRT_.   
  
  
Andy watched in amazement as her wife lost control in a way never before. “That's it... Just let it go!” She egged Miranda on.   
  
  
“Ohhh!” Miranda cried. “I'm doing it!” She cried, nearly at breaking point. “Ohhh, god!” She snapped her eyes back open and stared at her wife. “You're going to be the death of me!” She loudly cried just as her body began to freeze.   
  
  
Andy began heartily laughing at those words. “Very dramatic of you there.” She said, leaning down and swirling her tongue around Miranda's clit as her wife froze.   
  
  
Three swirls later and the older woman's entire body went stiff, Miranda's mouth opened in a silent O, and staring into Andrea’s eyes and kept that contact as she allowed herself to let go in a way she had never thought she would ever do in her lifetime.   
  
  
A second later and Miranda's juices were flowing from her in a way which had never happened before and felt as if it was never ending. Her vagina was gushing out like it was Niagara fucking Fall’s and she felt her heart racing, beating loudly in her ears, and her cheeks flushing ridiculously red knowing that it was getting everywhere.   
  
  
As Miranda continued to cry out, her body writhing wildly and her orgasm gushing Andy stared at her wife in awe and excitement. She couldn't believe she had just made Miranda Priestly squirt!   
  
  
Collapsing back onto the floor Miranda stared up at the ceiling, her hands covering her face with such embarrassment so much so she felt her eyes welling up. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to do such a thing.   
  
  
Crawling up to lay next to her wife on the ridiculously soft polar bear rug Andy realised that Miranda was crying. She was instantly alarmed. “Hey...” She clasped one of her wife's hand and pulled it away from the  _Runway_  editors face. “Beautiful, what's wrong?”   
  
  
Miranda wordlessly shook her head. “I...” She gasped, continuing to cry.   
  
  
“You're not hurt?” Andy asked and sighed in relief when Miranda shook her head and assumed her wife was overwhelmed by what she had just done. “That was...” She began laughing. “So. Damn. Hot.”  
  
  
Miranda instantly looked at her wife then. “Wait... You're not... Disgusted?” She asked and instantly her wife looked confused.   
  
  
“Disgusted?” Andy questioned, scrunching her face in confusion. “Why would I...” Her eyes widened. “Is that why you're crying?”  
  
  
“Yes!” Miranda replied loudly. “That went all over the place! I didn't expect it to be like that. I...” She shook her head. “I'm an old fool.”  
  
  
“Oh, Miranda... Come on, don't be stupid.” Andy responded, pulling the hand that was still covering half of her wife's face and cupped said face a moment later to stare firmly into Miranda's eyes. “That was far from disgusting. I wanted you to do that! Oh my god... It was the sexiest thing in the world to know that I... Andy Sachs from small town Ohio made Miranda fucking Priestly squirt like a fucking pro!”  
  
  
Miranda's eyes were still wide. She couldn't believe her ears and was unable to imagine how it would have looked sexy. “You're so strange.”   
  
  
At those words Andy began laughing until she was crying. “Oh, Miranda...” She said, shaking her head before placing her forehead against her wife's. “I love you so much.”   
  
  
At those words Miranda threw her arms around her lover, pulling her brunette beauty close, holding her tightly as her body continued to tremble and tears continued to fall silently down her cheeks.   
  
  
“You're so beautiful, and so sexy.” Andy whispered.   
  
  
“Oh, darling.” Miranda whispered. “Thank you so much for everything you do for me.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **Present Time.  
**  
  
Walking into the house they were greeted by the glorious smell of gingerbread. It was something Caroline always enjoyed making on New Year’s Eve with the New Year they were welcoming in written on each cookie with her favourite frosting.  _The last time for a whole year before I can make them again._  Miranda heard Caroline's voice in her mind – in her daughters mind it being very untraditional to make gingerbread cookies when it wasn’t the month of December.  
  
  
Walking through the always magnificent house they entered the kitchen where their daughters were sitting at the island counter waiting for the cookies to finish cooking in the oven.  
  
  
“They smell heavenly as always.” Miranda commented, smiling over at Caroline.  
  
  
“You say that every year.” Caroline responded.   
  
  
“And it’s always true.” Miranda said just as the back door swung open loudly and their two great-grandchildren run inside and up to the counter.   
  
  
“Is desert ready yet?” They chorused excitedly, taking a seat at the stools.  
  
  
“Not yet, sweet-peas.” Caroline said.  
  
  
“How much longer?” They asked, pouting.  
  
  
“A few more minutes.” Caroline replied. “Go and play your new games for a little while longer."  
  
  
At those words their eyes widened at their extra screen time they got.   
  
  
Richie, the youngest of Caroline's daughter's two children, looked at Andy then. "Can you play a few rounds with me, granny?" he asked excitedly. "You promised!" he added, hopeful.  
  
  
Andy bit the inside of her lip looking from her great-grand child’s hopeful eyes to her wife’s which were glazed over with desire. "One round, and I'll make up the rest of my promise to you tomorrow and we can play for the whole half hour, how does that sound?"  
  
  
Richie thought for a moment before nodding and holding out his hand. "Deal!"  
  
  
"Deal." Andy laughingly responded as she looked to Miranda who had a small pout on her lips. "Five minutes and I'm all yours." she whispered, kissing the corner of Miranda's mouth reminiscent to that dreadful night.  
  
  
As Andrea walked away Miranda's hand touched the spot where her wife’s lips had pressed against her skin and her heart fluttered. She had no idea what her wife saw in her now that she was older, slower, and becoming frailer with each new day. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be in a relationship with a woman - a woman who was still extremely young and still had a lot of life to conquer - who is still by her side and still smiles in excitement from the sight of her when she walks through the door and makes love to her with as much eagerness and passion like it was their very first time. Her wife had never strayed - she truly believed this - and she would be forever grateful.  
  
  
As Miranda stared at her wife watching as Andrea wildly and enthusiastically chattered with Richie who set up their game she chuckled softly, the brunette's eyes connecting with her own, and she remembered back to their very first date to that first time she notably realised Andrea was staring at her with so much love that practically blew her away with awe that someone so incredibly talented and beautiful could ever be romantically interested in herself - it really was a magical and wondrous situation she had found herself in with that very first realisation.  
  
~*~


	8. Chapter 8

~*~  
  
 **October, 2006.**  
  
Miranda stared up at the shabby apartment complex and bit the inside of her lip. She couldn't believe she was about to go up there and have a date with Andrea Sachs - her very young and so, so beautiful assistant - she really hoped this wouldn't be something she would regret as she was putting everything on the line and the last thing she wanted was to be humiliated if it were to go down the toilet.  
  
  
"Is everything alright, Ms Priestly?"  
  
  
Her driver’s voice registered through her nervous thoughts.   
  
  
Clearing her throat Miranda nodded. "Yes. Enjoy your night." she responded and pushed open the door and stood out just as a group of people - a rowdy bunch – walked passed and she stopped and turned her head in case she was noticed however they didn’t even look towards her.  
  
  
Once they disappeared inside the building Miranda closed the car door and waited for the car to drive off before she wandered over and placed her glasses on to find Andrea's apartment number to buzz.   
  
  
Upon seeing  _A.S_  she pressed the buzzer and waited for an answer. She got it a second later.   
  
  
"Hello, Miranda?" Andrea asked.  
  
  
"Yes, it's me." Miranda responded, heart racing at that voice.  
  
  
"Come on up." Andrea replied as the doors clicked open.  
  
  
Miranda took a deep breath before pushing the double doors opened and entered the lobby which was even shabbier than the outside of the building and had lots of different weird smells.   
  
  
Walking further into the building she watched as the group of rowdy men entered the lift. That suited her perfectly as there was no way she was using that death trap which looked like it would break down at any moment.   
  
  
"The lift better not break down again because my ass is about to explode." She heard one of them say as the creaky doors began to close.  _Charming_. Miranda thought, cringing at those words.   
  
  
Reaching the staircase she began the ascent up four flights and was glad she was a regular exercise freak and used her home gym daily.  
  
  
Reaching the door number Andrea scribbled down on a pink stinky note she raised her hand and knocked three times. She didn't have to wait long as the door instantly opened and on the other side was Andrea smiling that gorgeous million dollar smile looking absolutely ecstatic to see her.   
  
  
This was still very strange and foreign for Miranda to have someone wanting so desperately to be with her like Andrea. Sure Miranda had her horde of genuine fans that fawned over her every chance they got but none of them were like Andrea because with Andrea there was something different and unique that she saw in those beautiful brown eyes that she knew she could get forever lost in.   
  
  
“Hey.” Andrea breathed.   
  
  
Miranda's heart fluttered at the simple sound of Andrea’s voice. “Hello.” She breathed in reply as the brunette stepped aside and motioned a hand for her to enter. “Thank you.” She breathed as she stepped on through but was stopped as Andrea grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into that glorious body as long slender arms wrapped around her neck as wonderfully soft lips were on her own.   
  
  
The kiss was long and slow and she felt a shot of arousal shoot through her at the sound of Andrea moaning into her mouth.   
  
  
When they pulled apart their eyes connected as their breathing began to slower.   
  
  
“That was...” Miranda trailed off, and began softly laughing. “You've kissed me wordless. I don't know what to say except for that you make me feel something which I've never felt before.”  
  
  
Andrea smiled at her words. “I feel exactly the same way, beautiful.” She whispered as they both began kissing some more just as the elevator dinged open a few steps outside the still half open door and the rowdy group from downstairs exited with every second word being fuck and cunt.   
  
  
“You better not have lost the fucking keys again.” The one who was desperate for the toilet said.   
  
  
“I'm sure I put them in my pocket.” A younger one said.   
  
  
“Oh, you're an absolutely cockhead.” The other replied and slammed a hand into the wall. “Did you not hear what I said in the elevator? I will knock you down and shit on you if you don't find that key.”   
  
  
Andrea softly closed the door not needing to hear any more and turned back to face her biting her lower lip.   
  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to speak, but the brunette beauty cut her off.   
  
  
“I know, you don't need to say it. This building is less than desirable, and out there it stinks and I have to dodge vomit left right and centre, but the rent is a good which is a price that leaves me with enough money for a healthy diet and I'm even able to put a little bit aside for my trip home for Christmas months from now... It makes me happy knowing that by the time it comes around I'll be set and ready.”   
  
  
Miranda smirked at Andrea's rambling. The brunette was clearly just as nervous as she was.   
  
  
“I actually went and spent thirty dollars at the farmers market this past weekend...” Andrea continued as the young woman took her hand and walked them through into the kitchen. “Thirty dollars! That's a lot of money when you're trying to scrimp on by living in New York City. But I tell you it was worth it. I brought the tastiest and juiciest water melon I've ever... And I mean ever... Had! We tried growing watermelon back at home but it never took off, and we always wanted to try again and I'm... Oh my god...” Andrea face palmed then. “I'm rambling and making a fool out of myself, aren't I?”   
  
  
Miranda couldn't help but laugh heartily. “No no, it's okay.” She softly said, closing the distance between them and taking both of Andrea’s hands. “Darling, I could listen to that sweet voice of yours all night long.” She said and watched as Andrea’s face and neck began to redden even more. “So much so you should continue. Did a watermelon ever grow?” She questioned and Andrea laughed that brilliant laugh of hers as she continued speaking and they both began to gradually relax as they fell into easy and continuous flowing conversation.   
  
  
“So now that my parents managed to  _finally_  grow a watermelon... Even if it was only the one which Ma has put some into the freezer for me to try when I eventually get there again... And now they're trying kale which I hate but my Ma is on this new diet and apparently it contains a lot of kale...”   
  
  
Miranda smirked as Andrea scrunched her face at that.   
  
  
“My Ma was told by a friend that it doesn't always grow well which is weird to me because you'd think it would grow like weeds.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “I thought the same when I decided to try growing watercress, but oh how wrong I was... They wilted and dried up very quickly. I don't know what I did wrong. The rooftop gets a good amount of sunlight too. I'll have to try again next summer.” These words peaked Andrea’s interest.   
  
  
“You have your own vegetable garden?” The brunette asked.   
  
  
“Well, sort of...” Miranda said, taking a sip from her offered glass of red wine which she wasn't able to get a glance of what it was called. “The girls have taken great interest this past year in growing our own food. We have had lots of strawberries and blueberries. Baby carrots, zucchini, lots of cherry tomatoes, red onion and white onion, oh and we also have a herb garden. We will be expanding it with other things when it gets closer to summer.”   
  
  
“Sounds perfect.” Andrea responded. “Always so much nicer growing your own veggies and fruit.”   
  
  
“Mmm, it really is.” Miranda replied, sipping more of her wine. “This is fairly nice. What is it?” She asked curiously and at those words Andrea’s cheeks flushed.   
  
  
“Oh, um... It's nothing fancy.” Andrea replied, picking up the bottle and staring at the yellow front. “I would have brought a nicer bottle but my first two electricity bills were very high and so I need all the money I can get at the moment to be able to live these next couple weeks.” She continued as the brunette showed the front of the bottle. “ _Ruffino._ Tastes good for a cheap red wine.”   
  
  
“It is, I mean it. I've never had it before but I like it.” Miranda replied, stepping closer to Andrea. “You don't have to be so nervous. I'm not judging you for what wine you drink and apartment you live in.” She whispered as she cupped Andrea’s cheek. “Believe it or not I was in the same position you are in… just scrimping by.”  
  
  
Andrea leaned into her hand. “I don't know why I am, it's silly, I know.”  
  
  
Miranda smiled. Her nose twitched then as what smelled like cumin filled her senses. “What have you made us? It smells heavenly.”  
  
  
“A quick and easy spiced couscous with red capsicum and pine nuts.” Andrea responded.   
  
  
Miranda was surprised to hear herself moaning at those words. “Sounds wonderful.”   
  
  
“Hopefully you'll think it tastes as good as it smells.” Andrea said.   
  
  
“I know I will.” Miranda murmured.   
  
  
“My plan was to do chicken strips with it, and I defrosted the chicken, but it had this really rank smell to it so I threw it out as there was no way I would risk giving Miranda Priestly salmonella.” Andrea spoke as she pulled out a dish tray from the oven where it had been keeping warm. “And I've had salmonella and it is absolutely horrid. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Eeek!” The brunette said, cringing as a shiver went through the young woman at the memory. “That was the worst month of my entire life.”  
  
“Yes, it’s a nightmare to have it. I got it in the 80’s and thankfully have never had it since.” Miranda responded as she gazed around the small apartment kitchen. She then saw Andrea biting her lip.   
  
  
“So, I'm sure you want an explanation as to why our first date is here... In my own shitty apartment of all places...” Andrea began.  
  
  
Miranda quickly swallowed her sip of wine. “No, I wasn't thinking anything of it.” She responded. Yes, the apartment building is shabby but that didn’t reflect on who Andrea was.   
  
  
  
“I just wanted to show you the real me where I am confident the most. Fancy restaurants are nice but they aren't always for me. I kept wracking my brain over and over and over again as to where I could take Miranda Priestly who has seen practically everywhere around the globe and I knew nothing could top that so I did what I knew best... My apartment and one a nice dish minus the chicken.”  
  
  
Miranda chuckled at the chicken comment.   
  
  
“I suppose what I'm trying to say is that...” Andrea trailed off, letting out a shaky sigh and downing some more of her  _Ruffino_  wine. “This is me... Everything that you see isn't false... And I would never try to impress you to get you interested in me or whatever... And I...” Oh her brunette beauty stopped speaking, looking at her hands again. Andrea was extremely nervous and she just wanted to take the young woman into her arms. “I fear that you'll end up being disappointed with me once all of this excitement wears off.”   
  
  
Miranda's heart ached at Andrea’s insecurity.   
  
  
“I guess what I'm trying to say is that... What you see is what you get... I'm me, and only me. I can never be anything than that. You're so successful and you've obviously worked really hard for that, and I'm ecstatic for you and really proud to be able to watch you thrive with what you do, and I'm... I'm only just beginning my career and I'm working hard but at the end of the day I'm still just me. I don’t have anything fancy to show for. I’m just that free minded woman from Ohio.”   
  
  
“Material stuff.” At those words there was a glint in Andrea’s eyes. “Yes, I said stuff... My girls love using that word more times than I would like...” her lover smirked at her words. “Material stuff has never been anything to me. You're you and that is great, and I'm here for you and only you... You could be living in a cardboard box and I'd still want you. You're absolutely amazing in my eyes and nothing else matters when we are together. I'm here and everything I see I fall for you that much more.”   
  
  
“Wow. I feel like someone should pinch me right now to make sure I'm not dreaming!”  
  
  
  
Miranda chuckled. “I guess what I'm trying to say is that I already adore you and I would be ready and willing to make a commitment to you… All in good time, of course.” And with those words her brunette beauty smiled widely with sparkling eyes.  
  
  
“You have no idea how happy that makes me, Miranda.”   
  
  
  
 **A Little While Later.**  
  
  
After endless conversation Andrea looked towards the kitchen. "Are you ready for dinner?"   
  
  
"Whenever you are." Miranda responded. She was hungry, but not starving.  
  
  
"Alright. I'll start plating it up." The brunette beauty said, standing from the sofa.  
  
  
"I'll help you." Miranda said as she also stood.  
  
  
"Oh, no... you don't have to. Just relax!" Andrea replied just as Miranda had expected. "I mean it... make yourself comfy at the table." she added, looking over to said table which hadn't been set yet.  
  
  
"At least let me set up the table." Miranda said, continuing as she went over to the drawer she suspected the cutlery was kept. "This is... new territory for me... usually I'm always the one taking control." she said as she stared at the items in the drawer - four forks one which was plastic, a spork, and three butter knives - and knowing they were only having couscous she grabbed two forks.  
  
  
The brunette opened the small pantry in the corner of the room and Miranda watched as Andrea pulled out the salt and cracked pepper which she placed on the table where she now sat.   
  
  
Without being able to help herself Miranda reached out for the brunette beauty and pulled her down their mouths connecting instantly.   
  
  
"I will never get sick of doing that." Andrea whispered once they pulled apart.  
  
  
Miranda's heart fluttered at those words.   
  
  
A few moments later once Andrea moved away she was greeted with a bowl of couscous which was topped with fresh coriander. She waited for Andrea to sit down opposite her before picking up her fork. "Darling, this looks divine." she commented and looked into her lovers - she still couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to call the brunette beauty her lover - eyes which were sparkling gorgeously. "Thank you for having me over. This night has already been so warm and wonderful." she said softly as Andrea reached over and entwined their hands together.   
  
  
"You're more than welcome, but you shouldn't be thanking me just yet as you may not like the food."   
  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes at Andrea's words. "I will be shocked if I don't." she responded as she scooped a good amount onto her fork and the young woman’s eyes were on her the whole time clearly waiting with baited breath for her verdict.  
  
  
At the first taste of the couscous the  _Runway_  editors eyes closed and she hummed her enjoyment - which did surprise her that she was being so vocal over food in front of someone, but everything she did around Andrea was surprising to her as the brunette made her feel so many different things some of which were new and some she hadn't felt since she was a giddy lovesick teenager. "This is my new favourite couscous dish." she said as she reopened her eyes and saw Andrea raise an eyebrow. "I'm not lying. Everything about it... the hint of orange… and the roasted pine nuts... it's sensational!"  
  
  
"Wow." Andrea breathed at her words. "That is a compliment I will cherish forever."  
  
  
Miranda chuckled at those words as they continued to eat.   
  
  
"But I must confess..." Andrea began, covering her mouth as she finished chewing her mouthful and swallowed. "I've never actually made this before... it's my first."  
  
  
Miranda cocked an eyebrow at those words. "I would never have guessed because this is cooked to perfection." she replied to that confession she had been surprised by, but loved that Andrea felt she could be open with her.  
  
  
"I've always known how to cook... my Ma having taught my siblings and I from a young age, but Nate... my ex... he was a chef and preferred to do all the cooking. Cooking for myself these last few weeks... I forgot how much I missed it."  
  
  
"Mmm... it's enjoyable and relaxing." Miranda commented and the brunette nodded. "Cara does most of the cooking, but Friday, Saturday's and Sunday’s I've started cooking."  
  
"I'd love to see you in the kitchen... cooking up a storm... that'd be sexy." Andrea said and Miranda snorted at those words.   
  
  
"Sexy?" She questioned.  
  
  
"God yes!" Andrea replied, winking.  
  
  
"Well..." Miranda cleared her throat as her heart raced. "Looks like for our next dinner date I'll be cooking."  
  
  
"Our next date?" Andrea whispered.  
  
  
"Well... yes. That's if you're still interested, of course." Miranda said hoping that she wasn't getting too ahead of herself. She was reassured by Andrea who stood slightly to lean over the small table so their faces were only an inch apart.  
  
  
"Miranda Priestly..." The brunette breathed. "You will always have my interest."   
  
At those words Miranda cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know what the future holds."  
  
Andrea nodded. "That's true, but I know for certain how pure and true my feelings and attraction is for you and only you."  
  
"I'm so much older..." Miranda trailed off.  
  
"Doesn't worry me at all." Andrea replied, shrugging.  
  
"What will your parents think?" Miranda asked not wanting any parental trouble as she was far too old for that.  
  
  
"They love me no matter what." Andrea responded.  
  
  
"Lots of people will judge us for the age gap." Miranda pointed out.  
  
  
"I don't care."  
  
  
"They'll call you names..." Miranda added.  
  
  
"I'm a big girl... I can handle it."   
  
  
Looking into Andrea's eyes it was very obvious that Andrea knew it was her of all people she wanted and knew what she was getting into.   
  
  
"I want this... us... to experience everything we possibly can together." Andrea breathed before sealing her words with another passionate kiss.   
  
  
Kissing Andrea was her new favourite thing.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Once they finished eating and kissing lots more before cleaning up - Miranda not taking no for an answer and helping Andrea - she was guided into the living area where they shared another kiss before Andrea wandered off to use the loo and so Miranda poured herself another glass of wine and settled onto the sofa.  
  
  
As she settled down on the two seat sofa that was designed to be outside furniture but suited this small inside room she came to the conclusion that this was the most relaxed she has been in such a long time and she didn't want the feeling to ever go away.  
  
  
Leaning forward she grabbed her glass of  _Ruffino_  - smirking as she thought back to earlier when telling Andrea that just because she was rich didn't mean she drinks fancy alcohol all the time - and took a couple of sips. For a cheap wine it was very tasty.  
  
  
Hearing Andrea's footsteps along the hard wood floor - which had seen better days - Miranda looked up and watched as Andrea appeared through the arch way door from the small hallway which led to the equally small bathroom.  
  
  
Their eyes connected and they smiled at each other.  
  
  
Yes, Miranda could get used to this giddy feeling every time she laid her eyes on the brunette.  
  
Andrea walked into the kitchen to grab her glass of wine - which Miranda bit her lip knowing she should have brought it in for her – and when the brunette came back in she watched as the stunning woman took a couple slow sips from her wine before leaning down to place it next to her own glass before her eyes widened as Andrea was on top her, straddling her lap.  
  
  
Allowing Andrea to take charge yet again she was pushed back into the sofa - which was oddly more comfortable when it didn't look it - and moaned as she felt her brunette beauty’s hands palming her breasts. She felt them becoming erect practically instantly. "Ohhh... darling... what are you doing to me?" she asked and her lover chuckled at her words.  
  
  
"Oh, beautiful, I'm just getting started." Andrea said before lowering her head and those gloriously full lips were kissing her neck causing butterflies to dance around in Miranda's stomach.   
  
  
Miranda knew all of this was ridiculously fast but God help her she was falling more and more in love with Andrea with each day that passed. "Take me... make me yours forever." she heard herself saying as her heart raced and pounded in her ears as she instinctively arched her lover body as Andrea slipped her hand inside her pinstripe pants.  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened in a silent O as Andrea teased her through her underwear.   
  
  
Soon she let out a long shaky breath as she arched into Andrea who slid two talented fingers inside her - long and slender that reached pleasant spots inside her - "Ohhh, Andrea!" she cried.   
  
  
It was extremely embarrassing at how close she already was to an orgasm as this has never happened to her before it usually taking her a while to relax enough to allow herself to release her pent up desire.   
  
  
"You make me feel alive!" She said just as Andrea's thumb connected with her clitoris and it only took a few seconds of said thumb circling her erect nub as those brilliant fingers pumped inside her and hearing the brunette humming in enjoyment she spiraled over the edge and came in her lover's hand.   
  
  
Andrea kept her fingers firmly inside her as they began kissing slowly.  
  
  
When the brunette pulled away and their eyes connected Miranda was met with the most intense love fueled eye’s - love that was all for her and only her -  _"So very strange, but oh so welcome._ " she thought.  
  
  
“You’re close, aren’t you?” Andrea asked, moaning into her ear, quickening her fingers inside her.  
  
“Ridiculously so.” Miranda responded, cheeks flushing, as the brunette laughed softly into her ears. “I’m never… I’m not usually like this.”  
  
  
“I love it.” Andrea replied. “So wet and ready for me…”  
  
  
“Ohhh, darling.” Miranda hummed. She couldn’t believe her ears. Andrea was so excited about it, how close she was to climaxing.   
  
  
“Just let go when you’re ready…. I want to taste you.” Andrea replied.  
  
  
At those words, her eyes widened and mouth opened in a silent O. It was one thing to hear Andrea’s excitement at how close she already was but for Andrea to say she wanted to taste her?! Wow, oh wow, Miranda never thought she would ever hear someone say that to her.  
  
  
“My fingers feel amazing inside you.” Andrea continued speaking. “The way you’re clenching around me… how wet you are for me. I want to always make you feel this way.”  
  
  
It was only a few moments later when Miranda’s body froze, she arched up into Andrea’s hand as those expert fingers continued to move inside of her, driving her wild as she came into the brunette beauty’s hand. Her body began to tremble and she let out quiet cries of ecstasy, covering her face with her hands as she exhaled short breaths of air, she had never ever climaxed like this before and it felt absolutely amazing and she didn’t want the feeling to go away.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” Andrea said, keeping her fingers inside of her for a few moments until she came down from her climax.  
  
  
Miranda let out another shaky breath as Andrea slowly pulled her fingers from out of her and as she opened her eyes and looked up at her lover her eyes widened once more as she watched Andrea take her fingers into her mouth and suck on them like they were the most tastiest lolly pop she had ever had. “Oh my god.” She said at what was the most sexiest sight the  _Runway_  editor has ever seen as Andrea’s eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan escaped passed the brunette’s plumb lips. Her ex-husbands never did anything like this but then again they rarely went down on her but now with Andrea it was something she wanted to experience with the young woman over and over again.  
  
  
“I love you so much.” Andrea said, leaning down to kiss her before nestling her head into her neck.  
  
  
“Oh, Andrea.” Miranda breathed as she held the brunette beauty tightly, running her hands through that gorgeously silky hair.   
  
  
 **A Little While Later.**  
  
  
"Your first night here in my apartment and I loved it... seeing you relaxing in my place. I don't want you to leave." Andrea said as she put on her thin black faux fur coat knowing it would be cold outside before Andrea's arms were around her, pulling her into the brunette's body.  
  
  
"Mmm..." Miranda hummed at their bodies pressed tightly together. "It has been a divine night. Everything about you is... breathtaking." she whispered as she leaned in and kissed Andrea. "Thank you for welcoming me into your life and cooking me a wonderful dinner." she added.  
  
  
Andrea smiled at her words. "Anytime, beautiful." the brunette murmured before they kissed again. "At least I get to see you tomorrow."  
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but Andrea continued.  
  
  
"I'm finishing out the rest of the week at  _Runway_  whether you like it or not."  
  
  
Miranda wasn't at all surprised as another shot of arousal went through her knowing that they could and would have secret kisses and meetings in her office when no one was around.  
  
  
"I can be discreet if that's what you're worried about." Andrea said.  
  
  
Miranda shook her head. "No, I'm not worried about that." she replied, kissing Andrea again. "I'm glad that you'll be there tomorrow. I am definitely not going to enjoy it when you aren't by my side at  _Runway_."  
  
  
"I know. It's going to be so weird." Andrea replied. "But at least I get to have you all to myself in the privacy of our homes whenever we like."  
  
  
Another shot of arousal went through Miranda. She couldn't believe how much Andrea wanted her.   
  
  
They kissed once more before Andrea pulled away and with a long sigh she slowly reached out for the door knob.   
  
  
Miranda smirked at her lover’s disappointment. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would meet someone that held so much affection and desire for me... me who at the end of the day is just an ordinary and very  _old_  woman." she said and instantly the brunette rolled her eyes. "I am."   
  
  
"If you think so." Andrea responded. "But at the end of the day it's just a number and no one should let their age defy who they are and hold them back from doing incredible and amazing things."  
  
  
  
"I love the way you view life." Miranda commented as she stepped past her lover. "As much as I want to stay and listen to that gorgeously sweet voice all night I've made promises that I would be home each night to tuck Caroline and Cassidy in." she said having realised after Stephen left just how much she had allowed  _Runway_  to distance her from her girls... still so young and precious... and she had missed out on far too much with them and vowed to change it all and make it right again.  
  
  
They said their good nights and Miranda could feel Andrea's eyes on her until she rounded the corner and headed down the stairs.   
  
  
As Miranda settled into the back of the town car her phone buzzed in her pocket. She flipped it open to see a text from Andrea.  
  
  
 _"I miss you already <3"_  
  
  
At those four words her heart skipped a beat and she was shocked when she felt tears –  _tears!_  – welling in her eyes from the intense love and desire that young woman held for her. “I miss you.” She whispered, rereading the text and shaking her head. No one beside her girls had said that to her in such a long time. She couldn't believe how lucky she had become and from that moment forward vowed to never push Andrea away even when things start to get tough as she knew that Andrea Sachs was unique and different than her ex-husbands and that no matter what they could and would make each other happy in what was going to be a wonderfully beautiful relationship.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Coming out of her memory Miranda smiled as she heard her wife laughing downstairs as she opened the door to their bedroom.  
  
  
As soon as her eyes landed on the four poser oak bed she was transported back to yet another memory.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
 **July 2010.  
Sachs Ranch.  
**  
  
  
"Ah, fuck!" Andrea grumbled from their newly renovated bedroom.  
  
  
Miranda looked into the bathroom mirror and her eyes landed on her wife. "What's the matter?"  
  
  
"I put the wrong screw in." Andrea replied.  
  
  
Miranda squirted some moisteriser into her palm and began rubbing it onto her face as she turned and exited the bathroom to see her wife throwing down the screw driver with a huff where she sat in the middle of the frame of their new glorious four poster hand crafted oak bed which Andrea had insisted she could assemble herself.  
  
  
"I fucked the bed up!" Andrea said.  
  
  
Miranda shook her head. "I doubt you've fucked it up, darling." she said, moving to look at the wrong screw which was put into the bed frame. It did look a little out of place, but she shrugged. "Can you not take it out?"  
  
  
"I've tried but it's stuck. Of all the times for Dylan not to be here." Andrea said with a sigh as she shook her head. "I should have listened to you and have the guy stay to do this instead of me because that looks ridiculous."   
  
  
"Would you stop worrying. I'm sure the bed will still be perfectly usable." Miranda said knowing that part of the bed could easily be covered with the duvet. "Honestly darling it's alright. You tried and that's all that matters." she said as she turned to face the A/C. "I'm glad you tried giving it a go." she added as she opened her silk gown for the cool air to hit her skin.  
  
  
"I'm surprised that still works." Andrea commented, looking up at said A/C.  
  
  
Miranda snorted. "It may still turn on but it doesn't work the best. We'll be ordering a new one." she responded, looking over at Andrea who nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"Come and sit with me." Andrea said a second later.  
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. "On the floor?" she asked and her wife nodded.   
  
  
"Grab some pillows... prop yourself up against the frame." Andrea replied.  
  
  
"Alright, I'll humour you." Miranda responded, lips twitching into a smirk as her wife rolled her eyes.   
  
  
After grabbing some of their pillows they propped them up and Miranda got comfy. She wasn't at all surprised when a couple of seconds later her brunette beauty was crawling towards her grinning with desire sex fueled eyes. "Ohhh." she heard herself moaning as her wife began kissing her neck and chest before soon enough capturing her breasts giving them equal attention with her mouth and hands.  
  
  
This would be their third time making love today and she hoped it wasn't the last for the day.  
  
  
Miranda had never been that interested in sex but she now knew it was because she had never been sexually attracted to her ex-husbands.   
  
  
Now with Andrea she was practically a sex addict and couldn't get enough and wasn't ever going to let her age slow her down.  
  
  
After a few moments of her breasts being given glorious attention her wife began making her way down her body.   
  
  
Feeling her wife’s tongue trailing down her lower abdomen she let out a long slow moan just before Andrea's magnificent tongue reached the trimmed hairline and both of them moaned before hearing her Andrea breath in her scent deeply.  
  
  
Miranda still couldn't believe that they still fucked like it was their very first time and was ever so thankful that her wife was still attracted to her and not showing any signs of boredom.  
  
  
As Andrea's tongue slowly roamed up and down her wet folds Miranda had to cover her mouth with a small cushion to muffle her moans which were becoming louder the closer she got to climaxing.  
  
  
Just as she arched her lower body into Andrea's mouth, riding her wife's tongue, there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
Both women jumped at the unexpected noise however Andrea didn't stop knowing the door was safely locked.   
  
  
Slowing taking the cushion away from her mouth as her body jerked at Andrea hitting a sweet spot inside her and she bit down on the cushion trying to not moan.   
  
  
"What is it?" Miranda managed to get out a few seconds later as her heart raced.  
  
  
"Emily's on the phone... say's it's urgent." she heard Pippa's voice through the door.  
  
  
Her eyes rolled back into her head as Andrea's fingers were replaced with that stunning tongue and her wife began eating her out at an incredible pace making her go wild. She was closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.   
  
  
"Tell her... ohhh!" she gasped, cheeks flushing a deep red. "Tell her to deal with it. She is more than competent and she knows it!" she managed to say and as she heard Pippa walked away she crashed the cushion back against her mouth as she moaned whilst her wife began flicking and paying full attention to her clitoris as Andrea's fingers again entered her and quickened their pace if that was at all possible.   
  
  
It wasn't long until her body froze as she began to climax into her wife's mouth. She heard Andrea humming in enjoyment as her legs trembled. Her wife ran her fingers up and down her thighs before moving back up her body and their mouths met in a searing kiss that left her even more breathless.   
  
  
"That was a close call." Andrea said, chuckling. "I thought you were going to crack and let her know what we were doing."  
  
  
Miranda's cheeks flushed again. "Oh, I think from the tone of my voice it was very obvious." she replied however her wife didn't seem to care as she continued to heartily laugh as they held each other tightly neither not caring at all about the heat and their sticky and sweaty bodies.   
  
  
Holding her wife after coming down from an amazing orgasm was and always would be one of Miranda's most cherished and favourite things in the entire world.  
  
  
~*~

 **Present**  
  
Miranda smiled at the memory and had been about to walk further into the room but before she could she gasped as she felt Andrea's arms around her waist. She hadn't heard her wife come up behind her. She softly moaned as Andrea began kissing the back of her neck whilst those incredibly skilled hands reached up and palmed her breasts.  
  
  
Soon Miranda breathed out with a low moan however sighed in disappointment as Andrea moved away.  
  
  
"I gotta pee." Andy whispered. "And anyway... you know you love it when I tease you."  
  
  
Miranda bit her lip at those words which were true. Andrea teasing her always excited her. She watched as her wife walked away and began laughing as Andrea started taking off her clothes doing a dorky yet sexy dance wiggling that divine arse.   
  
  
Andy laughed as she entered the en suite and looking over her shoulder she winked at her wife. "Five seconds." she said as she took off her bra and dangled it just outside the door causing her wife to laugh again. She took off her panties and kicked them towards the washing basket before wandering further into the room.  
  
  
Once she used the toilet Andy washed her hands and then leaned down and pulled out the box of their sex toys that was hidden in the bottom of the sink.   
  
  
Hearing the sound of buckles being put into place Miranda instantly knew what her wife was doing and she licked her lips in anticipation.   
  
  
Not even a second later she was greeted with her brunette beauty gloriously nude and donning their favourite purple dildo strap on. She softly moaned at the sight.   
  
  
As Andy wandered closer to Miranda she was hit with quite the moment of  _De JA Vu_  and was transported back to a memory from their first night in this room.  
  
  
~*~


	9. Chapter 9

~*~  
  
  
 **July 2010  
Sachs Ranch.**  
  
"Hey beautiful." Andy said as she entered the master bedroom - the room which used to be the pool/bar room but with so many more people living in the house full time Andy had to say goodbye to her childhood room so Louise and Cassidy could use it and she and Miranda slept on the pull out bed in the lounge room when they were here every few months and her mom made the decision to move the pool/bar room into the barn having felt too guilty that they slept in the lounge room with little to no privacy - she smiled at her wife who was already settled in bed with a book which she was glad to see wasn't next month’s mock-up of  _Runway_  and instead it was - and she grinned - a fantasy novel  _Dragon Land’s_.   
  
She had loved it and thought it was utterly brilliant when she found out Miranda's little secret when they'd first gotten together that Miranda Priestly had an obsession for fantasy novels when she had the time to read them. This was great because Andy was a huge fantasy fan too and had boxes upon boxes full of novels that she in time shared with Miranda and actually the one her wife was reading now was one of hers and was one of her number one favourites which Miranda had been meaning to read for months now. "Any good?" she asked as she laid down.   
  
"Mmm yes, you have great taste, my love." Miranda replied, glancing at her lover over the tops of her reading glasses.   
  
"I knew you'd like that one. It was one of my favourites for a long time back in the days and still is my number one." Andy replied, slowly trailing her fingers across Miranda's bare upper arm. "Did you feel like christening our beautiful new bath tub tonight?"  
  
"Of course, I thought you'd never ask darling." Miranda replied having all day been looking forward to trying out the tub.   
  
"Great. I'll go get it ready for us." Andy replied.   
  
"No darling, you've been on your feet more than I today so I feel I should be doing the tub." Miranda replied.  
  
Andy shook her head firmly. "Absolutely not. I will be doing it tonight. Next time is your turn." she replied gazing at Miranda not backing down. She'd planned tonight having brought supplies earlier. Candles, scent sticks, a couple fancy bottles of wine and a box of Miranda's favourite chocolates that her wife indulged in on occasions.   
  
Knowing not to argue with Andrea because of the look in her wife’s eyes Miranda nodded her head. "Alright. I'll just go say good night to the girls then."   
  
Andy smiled. "Great. I'll meet you in the bathroom." she replied with a wink before getting up from the bed and wandering towards the bathroom and when she stopped at the door to the en-suite she turned to look over her shoulder to Miranda who was still laying in bed gazing at her with the most intense loved fueled eyes and day after day she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to spend all her days with Miranda Priestly.   
  
Her heart fluttering Andy blew a kiss to her wife before entering the absolutely gorgeous bath room which they had both designed together.  
  
~*~  
  
Smiling at the memory Andy crawled onto their gorgeous oak bed as Miranda reached out for her pulling her down as their mouths crashed in a heated kiss.   
  
Even at the age of 73 Miranda still felt the way she did when they first got together - a complete sex addict - and having kept her word she didn't let her ageing body hold her back and exercised daily to stay as flexible as she could and was always,  _always_  ready and eager to spread her legs for her darling Andrea.  
  
Andy began fingering her wife while Miranda grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and lubed up the purple dildo.   
  
Soon they both watched as Andy put the purple dildo at Miranda's entrance.   
  
  
Their eyes connected just as Andy slowly pushed herself into her wife.  
  
Both women let out low moans at the sensation it gave them as Andy began to quicken the pace.  
  
Miranda put her legs around her wife pulling Andrea into her as they began kissing.  
  
~*~  
  
 **Downstairs.**  
  
Caroline walked back into the kitchen after having placed a plate of her ginger bread cookies on the table and the kids hurried over including Dylan who was still an out and proud kid at heart.  
  
After wiping down the bench top she looked at her sister who was gazing down the hallway to where the staircase was with a pensive look. "What's wrong?"  
  
The words registering through her thoughts Cassidy turned to Caroline. "24 years they've been together."  
  
Caroline nodded. “Amazing.”   
  
"And practically attached to the hip the whole time with there being no major fights." Cassidy continued. "That they're probably up their now making love." her sister hummed at her words. "I kept dreading the day mom would come to us with the news that Andy strayed behind her back but that day never happened and I firmly believe that Andy has stayed an honest woman to mom."  
  
"Oh yeah, of course." Caroline replied laughingly. "Like you said they were and still are attached at the hip never wanting to be apart from each other so between work and coming home there would be no time for Andy to have done anything behind mom's back." she said as she began opening another bottle of wine. "And besides it's so obvious that mom is her whole world. I knew right from the start that she was special and the one for mom, but I get what you're saying... at the start it all seemed too good to be true with Andy being utterly perfect and so I dreaded something happening also, but thankfully that never happened." she said as she poured herself another glass of dry white wine. She held up said glass a couple seconds later. "Cheers to Andy and mom on their utterly perfect 24 years and for another several decades!"  
  
Cassidy clinked her beer bottle with her sisters wine glass. "Cheers to Andy and Mom on their amazing marriage that I hope to be lucky enough to have myself someday."  
  
"You will." Caroline firmly said. "I know it will happen."   
  
Cassidy smiled at her sister’s confidence. "You know... I was sitting out there with them and they were taking a trip down memory lane. It was absolutely beautiful to hear the way they spoke about their memories and listening to their stories."  
  
"They've had a wonderful marriage full of lots of blissful moments." Caroline said.  
  
Cassidy opened her mouth to speak just as she saw Caroline's eyes widened.   
  
"We should take a trip down memory lane to." Caroline said. "In like... an honour of their true love and all the fun loving happy family moments we've had since Andy came into our life."  
  
Cassidy slowly nodded as she sipped her beer. "That's a good idea."  
  
"What's one of your most cherished moments with Andy?" Caroline asked.  
  
"That's easy." Cassidy said instantly. "You should know this one too but all the alcohol has shrunk your brain."  
  
Caroline, ignoring the comment, thought for a moment. "The day we went to the park and had our first kick with Andy?"   
  
"As much as that was a brilliant day, no, that isn't it." Cassidy said with a roll of her eyes in Priestly fashion at her sister’s fish brain. "The first night we stayed over at Andy's because Mom got that last minute call to Miami and Cara was away on vacation and I got sick and Andy was so kind and wouldn't leave my side."  
  
"Yes! I knew that!" Caroline loudly said as she leaned against the counter as another pensive looked crossed her sisters face.   
  
~*~  
  
 **November 2006.  
Andy's Apartment, Lower Manhattan.   
**  
Walking into Andy's room she used the little flash light the brunette had given her and Caroline to make sure she didn't trip over as she found her way through the small room in the dark. She hated sleeping in the dark and didn't know how anybody could do it. Her knee's hitting the double bed she leaned over and began shaking the brunette who was softly snoring. "Andy I don't feel well." She said, continuing to shake Andy in her bed.   
  
Andy jolted awake. "What! What's happened?!"   
  
Only feeling slightly bad that she'd had to wake Andy she heard her throat gurgling again, "I feel sick." she said, cringing at the sound. She saw Andy instantly looking worried.   
  
"What are you feeling? Do you need the toilet?"   
  
Cassidy shook her head. She hoped it wouldn't come to that as she hated puking. "I think its acid reflux." she responded, continuing. "But it's making me feel really sick, and I can't get comfortable."   
  
"You know what?" Andy asked as she began sitting up in her bed. "I think I have the perfect way to help."  
  
"Really?" Cassidy asked, hopeful. "Ant acids don't work."   
  
Andy shook her head. "No, they never do." She replied, continuing. "I get reflux now and then and I find chewing on gum helps."   
  
Cassidy watched as the brunette rummaged around her bedside table before pulling out mint flavoured chewing gum.   
  
"Give a couple these ago. See if that helps if not we can go down to the corner pharmacy and see if we can find something else." The brunette said and as Cassidy unwrapped two EXTRA chewing gum strips and put them in her mouth she watched as Andy patted the empty spot beside her telling her it was okay if she wanted to hop in.   
  
"Get in and try to get comfortable." Andy said and Cassidy nodded before rounding the bed and climbed on in under the warm blankets. She then watched as Andy grabbed the TV remote.  
  
"Did you want the TV on?" Andy asked. "I'm sure we can find something suitable to watch."   
  
Cassidy shrugged. "Okay."  
  
"Cool." The brunette said as she clicked the TV on. "I think Friends might be on. Do you like that?"   
  
"I've only ever seen a couple episodes, but my friend Louise watches it all the time and loves it. I like the character Phoebe." Cassidy said. "From what I can remember she's really funny and does all those silly songs."   
  
"Phoebe is hilariously great. I also love Joey." Andy said.  
  
Cassidy nodded. "His catch phrase pick-up line is ridiculously good. Mom rolls her eyes at it though. She doesn't really like American comedies."   
  
"What?  _"How you doin'?"_  how can no one not think it's funny?" Andy asked as Cassidy laughed at the brunette's words.   
  
"You do his voice so well!" Cassidy laughingly said as Andy bowed at her words.  
  
"I try." Andy responded, laughing also.  
  
Cassidy then watched as Andy flicked around a few channels until they found reruns of Friends playing.   
  
"I don't think I could ever live without cable TV. It might be expensive, but it's so worth it!" Andy laughingly said.  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "We don't really watch much TV and when we do it's pretty limited. Mom can be quite strict with what we watch. She says we have plenty of time to watch grown up shows when we are actually all grown up, but when really Caroline and I are mature enough to watch mature rated things."   
  
"I think it's good that your mom has been strict with your TV viewing. My mom had trouble doing that with me and my siblings as my brothers would always somehow manage to get their hands on horror movies and I of course would always sit with them and poop my pants with fright and would have nightmares for months." Andy replied.   
  
"I've never seen a scary movie, but Mom sometimes lets me sit up and watch  _The Bill_  with her. There have been a few eye opening subjects on that, but on these nights she doesn't cover my eyes or anything like Dad does." Cassidy said as Andy nodded.  
  
"Everything in moderation." Andy commented, smiling.  
  
"That's Mom's favourite saying." Cassidy responded.  
  
The brunette nodded. "I think they're great words to live by."  
  
"Even though there are a few things I wish I could watch like  _Supernatural_  I do get grumpy at times when Mom says no, but I wouldn't have her any other way." Cassidy said, smiling. "Caroline and I know at the end of the day she has good intentions with the things that she does."  
  
"Exactly, and she loves you very much." Andy replied, continuing. "Your mom really is an amazing woman. You and Caroline are extremely lucky to have her."  
  
Cassidy smiled at those words and nudged Andy playfully. "And now you're lucky to have her also." she said, and watched as Andy bit her lip. "Caroline and I see the way she looks at you, Andy, she really enjoys your company. You make her incredibly happy."  
  
"She makes me incredibly happy also, and I know how lucky I am to have her in my life I just... I'm trying to not get my hopes up too high too soon." Andy said.  
  
Cassidy nodded. "I can understand that. It's like Caroline and I with soccer. We really want to play next year but we aren't getting our hopes up just yet as anything can happen."   
  
Andy smiled and opened her mouth about to speak when her phone began softly ringing on the bedside table.   
  
Cassidy watched as the brunette picked up the phone and a large smile spread across her flawless face.   
  
"Speak of the devil." Andy said, showing her the flashing screen that said "MIRANDA" before pressing the connect button and raising the phone to her ear. "Hey you... I was just thinking of you."  
  
"Oh, that is the most cheesiest line in the history of cheesy comments." Cassidy could hear her Mom reply.  
  
Andy's lips twitched into the smirk. "It's the truth. Cass and I were talking about you."  
  
Andy turned to smile at her as her mom paused.   
  
"All good I hope?" Her mom asked with a nervous glint in her voice.  
  
Andy heartily laughed at those words. "Of course, she and Caroline adore you!" the brunette said. "And... so do I."   
  
Cassidy smiled at those words the brunette softly said. She heard her mom breathe a sigh in relief. She could tell that her mom was like Andy and was trying to not get too ahead of herself too soon. It made sense but both she and Caroline could see the way their mom and Andy looked at each other and how well they worked together and she and her sister knew that their mom had found their true love and they couldn't be more happier knowing it was Andy and not some other douche bag old man.   
  
Caroline and Cassidy knew that their life was going to be extremely fun with this new chapter of Andy being a part of it. They knew things were going to be different in such a fantastic way.   
  
"You know I feel the same way." Her mom breathed. "About all three of you."   
  
Knowing she shouldn't be eavesdropping she took the remote to turn the TV up a little bit more as Andy continued speaking with her mom with such love in her voice.   
  
"Oh no, really?" Her mom asked having heard Andy telling her mom that she was in bed with the brunette due to her not feeling well. "Last time that happened she was sick. She didn't get that bad, did she?"  
  
"No, no." Andy said instantly. "Cassidy wasn't sick, but she felt pretty bad, but I get reflux now and then and chewing gum always helps me so I gave her some and she seems to be better now. We are about to watch some episodes of Friends.  
  
"I'm going to have to speak to her doctor again, I swear he never got an actual degree." Her mom said.  
  
She and Andy chuckled. "I could call him for you if you like." the brunette offered.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind. My flight won't be getting in until late tomorrow morning." Her mom said.   
  
Andy chuckled softly. "It's not a problem, beautiful."  
  
Her mom let out a shaky breath. "I love it when you call me that. None of my ex-husbands ever used terms of endearments towards me."  
  
Andy bit her lip. "You know what I think of them..." the brunette trailed off. "How was your day?"   
  
Cassidy heard her mom sigh dramatically as she tuned out as her mom ranted on and on about her day and the incompetence that is forever surrounding her.  
  
"I wish I could be there and help make things better." Andy said once her mom stopped upon realising she was ranting and complaining to the brunette and apologised something Cassidy rarely heard her mom say to Stephen. "I miss being by your side every day."  
  
"I know. So do I." Her mom breathed. "But it's worth it knowing I get to come home to you."  
  
"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Andy softly said. "It's only been a day and a night that you've been away but I already hate it and miss you so much."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day and think the same, but it is exactly the same for me, darling. You've turned my life around and I am forever thankful." Her mom said and Cassidy smiled as her heart fluttered happily in her chest for her mom having finally found her true love.  
  
Andy and her mom finished their conversation before she said a few words with her mom assuring her that she was feeling better and that she didn't need to worry and once she hung up she handed the phone back to the brunette who smiled at her.  
  
They sat back against the pillows and watched and laughed softly at the episode of Friends which had only just started.  
  
They watched two episodes of friends until _Futurama_ came on. She had never seen this show. Her acid reflux had come back in full swing which was starting to get her worked up.   
  
It wasn't even a few seconds later when Andy realised her breathing was pretty fast as tears welled in her eyes.   
  
Reaching out for Andy she spoke. “I’ going to be sick.” She said just before it happened the contents of her stomach coming out all into the duvet.   
  
  
Absolutely mortified by what happened and knowing it was going to happen again the tears continued to flow.   
  
  
In her mortified state Andy's voice registered through her ears which mostly all she could hear was her heart pounding as Andy helped her from the bed and guided her into the bathroom to the toilet just as she was sick again.   
  
  
The brunette continued to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she would feel better getting everything out which were similar words to what her mom would say.   
  
Knowing that Andy was there for her and wasn't making her be sick on her own like Stephen always did she was extremely thankful to feel Andy rubbing her back soothingly and holding her hair back.   
  
Thankfully she wasn't sick for long and when she finished she rested her head on Andy's chest as the brunette flushed the toilet and closed the lid which she slowly sat down on.   
  
“I ruined your duvet.” Cassidy said.   
  
Andy shook her head. “Which can be easily washed.”   
  
“But you don't have a washing machine.” Cassidy commented on the obvious.   
  
“There's a kind old lady at the end of the hall that lets me use hers. She will still be awake.” Andy responded just as Caroline rushed into the room and straight to her side asking her if she was okay.   
  
“I'm feeling a little bit better.” Cassidy softly replied as she rested her head on Caroline as Andy squeezed her hand from where she knelt in front of her.  
  
“Do you think you'll be sick again?” Andy asked.   
  
“I don't think so.” Cassidy replied. She at least hoped not.   
  
“That's good. I know it's not a nice thing to do.” Andy replied as she looked out towards the room. “I really don't want to leave your side but I'll be only a couple minutes, I promise.” The brunette said looking to Caroline. “Maybe take Cass out to the couch?”   
  
Cassidy watched her sister nod as they followed Andy out of the bathroom and the brunette began pulling the duvet off the bed wrapping it up.   
  
Just as they were settling on the couch Andy opened the apartment door.   
  
“I'll leave this open so you can hear me and call out if you need.” Andy said, looking over her shoulder.   
  
“Thank you, Andy.” Both she and Caroline said at the same time before Andy quickly made her way down the hall.   
  
They heard Andy speaking with the old lady who was more than happy to help and saying she had her fair share of nights like this with her own children and grandchildren and said she would put the duvet in the washer and dryer and bring it back in the morning and in the meantime Andy could use one of her spare duvets.   
  
“Thank you so much, Ruth, I owe you. Lunch in the next couple of days?” Andy asked.   
  
“Sounds lovely, dear. I’ll make my famous cabbage soup you love so much.” Ruth responded.  
  
“Okay, we'll work it out. I better get back.” Andy replied.   
  
“Of course, call if you need anything, dear.” Ruth replied.   
  
“Thanks, Ruth, see you tomorrow.” Andy replied before they heard the door close and the brunette appeared in the door way again holding a red duvet.   
  
The brunette placed said duvet on the small chair by the two seater sofa before sitting on the arm of the sofa and touched her shoulder, squeezing. “Feeling any better, honey?”   
  
Cassidy slowly nodded. “Even though I hate it when I be sick it makes the reflux go away instantly.”   
  
“Reflux can affect people in lots of different ways. Hopefully your doctor can be more helpful next time.” Andy said. “My mom has a few remedies that I'll have to dig around for and give to you and your mom before you leave to see if they work.”   
  
Cassidy smiled at the brunette's thoughtfulness. “Thank you, Andy.” She replied as the brunette looked at the time - it was nearly 10pm – “Even though your mom might get a little grumpy with me I reckon we should sit and watch a movie, what do you think?”   
  
Both she and Caroline grinned widely.   
  
“That would be so awesome, Andy.” Caroline said.   
  
Cassidy nodded having not feeling at all ready to go back to bed needing time to calm down some more.   
  
“Great!” Andy replied leaning down and pulled out a fabric CD case which was situated underneath the sofa and handed it to Caroline and herself. “Take a look through that. I'm sure there's something that should take your fancy.”   
  
Unzipping the case she and Caroline flipped through the illegal collection of movies - not at all caring they were downloaded as they had friends that did it in the neighbourhood where their grandma lives - and it didn't take them long to settle on a movie.   
  
 _“Stick It.”_  Cassidy excitedly said.  
  
“We had planned on seeing this at the cinema but it never ended up happening.” Cassidy added as she watched Andy take the DVD from the case before standing and moving over to the fifteen inch TV.   
  
“Sorry for the TV being so small.” Andy said, looking at them. “I know it’s nothing like what you’re used to.”  
  
Cassidy and Caroline shrugged.   
  
“Grandmas is the same size.” Cassidy said.  
  
“We're used to it.” Caroline said as the DVD player opened and the brunette placed the disc onto the tray.   
  
As soon as the movie started Cassidy knew this would be her new favourite movie already having a major crush on the lead actress. She watched as Caroline move over to the other side of the couch and Andy paused staring at them realising she was going to be sitting between them and she and her sister were glad when Andy just smiled and sat between them comfortably.  
  
They had done this with Stephen countless times in like a test to see if he would ever be the father figure their mom wanted him to be but he never sat with them like this on the couch always choosing to sit in his arm chair which he passed out in most nights having drunk too much Whisky or he would simply leave the room leaving them to their own devices not wanting anything to do with them and only pretend he did when their mom was around simply to keep the peace. She and Caroline had known for a while how strained their moms marriage was becoming with Stephen and were glad when he left but they hated seeing their mom so sad. Luckily that wasn’t the case anymore as Andy was the perfect fit.   
  
“I just wanted to say...” Andy began, pausing the movie, looking from Caroline to her. “That I am incredibly happy and overwhelmed by how the both of you have welcomed me with both arms in your lives the way you have. It really means a lot to me and I want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need to talk or simply if you want to get out of the house and hang out.   
  
“You're so awesome, Andy, it's very easy to happily welcome you into our little family.” Cassidy said, resting her head on Andy's shoulder.   
  
“And it's even better being able to see how you've turned mom’s life around in such a beautiful way.” Caroline said also putting her head on Andy's shoulder.   
  
“It makes me happy to hear.” Andy replied, continuing. “I know I can’t replace your Dad, and I would never want to do that, but I can already see the both of you as my own daughters.”   
  
Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other having not expected those words. “Caroline and I love you too, Andy.” She said, knowing that’s what Andy really wanted to say.  
  
Smiling at Caroline and her Andy put her arms around them holding them tight. “As for tonight if you need anything Cass don't be afraid to ask. Same with the both of you any day, anytime, I'm not far away.” Andy replied.   
  
Feeling tears welling up in her eyes Cassidy leaned up and kissed Andy on the cheek unable to believe how lucky her sister and mom had become to have someone so genuine and loving apart of their family.   
  
~*~  
  
"Stop hitting each other and settle down!" Caroline loudly and firmly said as Cassidy came out of her memory.   
  
"What about you?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"That's easy for me also." Caroline replied.  
  
"The first night I spent alone with Andy when Mom took you to that Broadway show." Caroline said and her mind took her back to that awesome night she shared with Andy.  
  
~*~  
  
 **November 2006.  
The Townhouse, The Upper East Side, Manhattan.**  
  
“Mom says I can change my side of the room but she's always so busy that I don't want to bug her about it.” Caroline said.   
  
Andy looked around the large room. “Well, if she says it's okay then maybe we could do it this afternoon?”   
  
“Really?” Caroline asked, eyes wide.   
  
Andy shrugged. “There's no time like the present.”   
  
Caroline grinned and practically bounced over to the CD player. “What sort of music do you like?”   
  
“I have a vast variety.” Andy responded. “Whatever you put on I'll be happy with.”   
  
Shrugging Caroline grabbed one of her favourite CDs – _Kelly Clarkson_.   
  
“Good choice.” Andy commented.   
  
Caroline grinned again.   
  
“So, what ideas do you have in mind for your room?” Andy asked.   
  
“I want to move my bed to that wall and have my book shelves either side, a new purple lava lamp, some fairy lights, and new posters.” Caroline said. She watched as the brunette studied her side of the room for a few seconds and nodded her head.   
  
“I like the vision you have and it's easily doable. First though a trip to the mall.” Andy said.   
  
“Oh awesome! I haven't been to the mall in ages!” Caroline replied.   
  
Andy smiled at her obvious excitement. “I'll text your mom and let her know we're going out.”   
  
“Okay, I'll get ready and meet you downstairs in five minutes.” Caroline replied as Andy slowly wandered towards the door typing away on her phone.   
  
“Great.” Andy replied a few seconds later smiling at her. “I have a feeling this is going to be a fantastic afternoon.”   
  
“I think so too, Andy, thanks for spending it with me. Cara can get sooo boring sometimes.” Caroline replied.   
  
Andy laughed heartily at those words as Caroline closed the bathroom door to get herself ready.   
  
~*~   
  
 **An Hour Later**  
  
Finishing up with quite a few shopping bags with lots of different items thanks to her awesome trust fund Caroline watched as Andy pulled out her phone to look at the time.   
  
“Are you hungry?” Andy asked looking at her. “I have the sudden craving for a burrito”  
  
Caroline laughed at those words. “I haven't had a burrito in ages.”   
  
“I know the perfect place.” Andy replied. “You're gonna love it.”   
  
“I don't doubt it.” Caroline replied as they continued down the busy street.   
  
~*~   
  
They waited until they got home today their hamburgers as Andy’s favourite burrito place was only a few buildings down from the townhouse on Lexington Avenue.   
  
As soon as Caroline's mouth bit into the burrito her eyes closed and she moaned in delight. “Oh my god, Andy, this burrito is... It tastes like cloud nine... Like I want to marry this beautiful saucy burrito.”  
  
  
Andy began laughing at her words. “Caroline, you're so lucky to be experiencing that burrito for the first time. I wish I could rewind the clock to that fateful day my eyes laid on that glorious burrito... It didn't even matter that it was ridiculously expensive because that first bite was...” The brunette's eyes glazed over at the thought of it. “Oh, it was absolutely heaven. To just be able to devour it all over again for the first time would be the greatest thing.”  
  
Caroline watched as if Andy was transported back to the memory of that favourite day. She laughed softly as she continued to eat her burrito. Again at her third bite she couldn't believe how divine it was. “I just want to take this burrito to bed and cuddle it and never let it go. The smell of it every morning when I wake up and every night I go to bed the last and first thing I smell... So divine and glorious.”   
  
They both laughed at her words before they continued to eat their burritos in silence savouring every mouthful.   
  
“I wish I could have taken a photo with that burrito and hung it on my bedroom wall.” Caroline said as they both finished eating and sat back with complete satisfaction at the island counter.   
  
Andy smiled. “Told you that you'd like it.” She said, winking.   
  
“And I never doubted you for a second.” Caroline replied, grinning at the brunette.   
  
~*~  
  
Caroline had just turned on the fairy lights which complimented her side of the room brilliantly when her mom and sister walked into the room.  
  
Turning to the door beaming she watched as her mom took everything in.  
  
She and Andy had gotten rid of her old book shelves and got new ones - black 35 cube shelves - three across the span of the wall with her bed just where she wanted which fit perfectly in between - two cube shelves to the left and one to the right cocooning her bed between them - and they were stacked with all of her books and favourite DVD's and various other knick knacks.   
  
  
One the right side of the bed was a low level - same height and length of her bed - black chest of drawers with various things atop it but mostly books lined up from largest to smallest.   
  
Also all over the chest of drawers were all kinds of stickers stuck on it along with some which glowed in the dark.  
  
In the corner near the window was a small gothic style table with a purple lava lamp which illuminated the room brilliantly - she had also kept her old blue lava lamp which added more colour which she had decided to place on the very last cube shelf on the left side of the room.   
  
Next to the small table was another drawer chest that had all her tee-shirts and underwear inside and it had all kinds of different graffiti style stickers on the front.   
  
On top of said drawer was her fish tank and new stereo player and two awesome new CD racks either side of said music player. There was also various other knick knacks atop the drawer that she had chosen to keep.   
  
Above all of this on the wall were all her favourite band posters.   
  
Her old posters of  _Good Charlotte, Green Day,_  and  _Tokio Hotel_  she had placed on this wall along with a totally awesome new picture of  _Eminem_  - she liked a few of his rap songs, but her mom didn't know this and she was worried what her mom would say upon seeing this - but really she had gotten the poster because she thought he looked totally hot in it. She and Andy had found a few new posters of the Madden Brothers which she loved instantly and knew she had to have on her wall.  
  
On the other side of the room near the door that wall was covered with her celebrity crushes: Robert Pattinson who she loved as Cedric in  _Harry Potter_. Her favourite from the movie  _Flicka_  Ryan Kwanten, Arnie Hammer who also had a brief appearance in that movie and she thinks he's totally hot. Johnny Depp in character as Captain Jack Sparrow and a poster of him as  _Edward Scissorhands_  which is a movie she absolutely loves. Toby Maquire from  _Spider-Man 2._ Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe from the  _Harry Potter_ series which everyone knows is her favourite ever movie and book series. Luke Jacobz poster of his character Patrick in her favourite TV series  _McLeod's Daughter's_  which even her mom sits down and watches happily with her. Jared Padalecki from  _Gilmore Girls_  who she is forever swooning over from his complete and utter gorgeousness and she is really hoping her mom will let her watch Supernatural soon and lastly the sexiest man alive Josh Holloway as his character who she thinks is oh so dreamy Sawyer from  _LOST_  which her mom has started letting her and Cassidy watch.   
  
"What do you think, mom?" Caroline asked, crossing her fingers behind her back as Andy came up beside her and touched her on her arm squeezing softly and she slowly uncrossed her hands knowing that this was a sign of Andy telling her that her mom was perfectly okay with it.  
  
"I love it, bobbsey, even if it is a little black and gothic however I can get used to it in time. As for that  _Eminem_ poster… well… we are going to have to speak about that later, but I'm very, very impressed with what the two of you have done with your space.” Her mom responded causing Caroline to beam with complete happiness.   
  
Caroline then turned back to Andy and hugged her. “Thanks so much for helping me, Andy, I’ll never ever forget this day!”  
  
~*~  
  
And Caroline never did.   
  
Caroline smiled at the memory before swallowing down some of her wine. “Such a great night. I wish I could eat that burrito all over again.”  
  
Cassidy laughed at her sister’s words not at all jealous about this meaty burrito. “Your room really was kick-ass!”  
  
Caroline nodded as she looked at her sister. "So much so that I miss it from time to time." she responded as the boys began getting rowdy again. "Hey!" she yelled in an incredibly annoyed tone. "What did I tell you about settling down?" she asked as they sat back in their seats at the island counter. "Because if you don't settle down you won't be allowed to stay up and watch the fireworks!" she said just as the back door opened and her eldest son walked in with his wife who was pregnant with their third. "God please let that be their last. I'm getting too old for this." She muttered.  
  
Cassidy laughed at those words as Caroline sighed and ran her hands through her hair before she began speaking again. "Back in the early days... Our first night together as a family would have to be the most memorable." She said as she poured herself another wine.   
  
Cassidy nodded. "Our first movie night."  
  
Caroline nodded. "Seeing mom so happy like we'd never seen." She said, smiling as they both went back to that awesome night.  
  
~*~  
  
 **Late October, 2006.  
The Townhouse, The Upper East Side, Manhattan.**  
  
Caroline and Cassidy raced down the hall skidding to a stop on the newly polished hard wood floor upon hearing the front buzzer ring.  
  
Pulling open the door excitedly they grinned from ear to ear at seeing Andy Sachs standing on the other side.  
  
"Andy!" They chorused.  
  
“Hey guys!” Andy cheerfully said, smiling widely at them.  
  
“We are so glad you could come!” Cassidy said as they parted so Andy could walk inside.  
  
"Come in!" Caroline said.  
  
"Let me put your coat in the closet." Cassidy said as Andy took the cream coloured coat off.  
  
"Should I take my shoes off?" Andy asked.  
  
The twins shrugged. "Whatever. Up to you." they said at the same time.  
  
"Mom just said for you to make yourself at home." Cassidy added.  
  
Also shrugging Andy kicked off her boots. "It's not like they're stinky."  
  
The twins laughed at this.   
  
"You're funny." Cassidy said holding quite the crush for the older woman. She leaned down and picked up said boots and put them neatly in the closet so the assistant dropping the  _Runway_  mock-up off later wouldn't trip over them. "Your feet won't ever get cold in our house. We have under floor heating." she said as she closed the closet door.  
  
"Sounds heavenly." Andy replied.  
  
"It is." Caroline said.  
  
"It's awesome." Cassidy said.  
  
"Follow us down to the kitchen." Caroline said taking Andy's hand.  
  
"Alright." Andy said, chuckling, as she let the girls guide her down to the kitchen.   
  
"Mom just came home like two minutes ago so she'll be down soon." Cassidy said as she pulled out a stool for Andy at the island counter.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Caroline asked as she opened the fridge.   
  
"We have everything from juice, milk, soda, beer and champagne." Cassidy chimed in.   
  
"A very cool selection." Andy said, smiling, as she looked towards the fridge. "A beer would be fantastic. I had a crap-" The brunette instantly stopped speaking as the twins smirked. "I mean... I had a really bad day at work." Andy correct herself.  
  
Caroline and Cassidy frowned as Caroline pulled out a beer and opened it.   
  
"What happened?" Cassidy asked as her sister placed the cold beer in front of Andy.  
  
Andy sighed. "Well... there's this guy who isn't very nice and has a problem when it comes to taking orders from women and he didn't like the way I spoke to him today."  
  
"Men are pigs." Caroline responded and Andy laughed at her words.  
  
"Quite a lot of them are, yes." Andy replied.  
  
"Well, not to worry, Andy, because we are going to make this the best movie night ever to brighten your crappy day." Cassidy said just as her mom walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You should know better than to use those kind of words." Her mom commented.  
  
"Sorry Mom." Cassidy replied, cringing while she fiddled with her thumbs.   
  
"Already forgiven." Her mom replied, running her hands through her hair and leaning down to kiss her forehead.   
  
Cassidy smiled as she hugged her mom before she watched as Caroline got kissed on the forehead also. She then watched as her mom looked at Andy and both she and Caroline saw how their mom’s eyes sparkling in a way they have never seen before.  
  
They looked at Andy who had the same look in her brown eyes.  
  
"Hey..." Andy softly said, moving closer to their mom.  
  
"Hi." Miranda also softly said and began moving closer to the brunette.   
  
Both women said their greetings at the same time and all four of them smiled and laughed softly as Andy grabbed their mom’s hand.  
  
They watched as Andy and their mom stepped closer and both leaned in as their mom pressed a kiss on Andy's cheek as the brunette touched their mom’s cheek.   
  
Caroline rolled her eyes as it was obvious her mom wanted to kiss Andy but didn't think it appropriate in front of her and Cassidy.  
  
They continued to hold each other as the room fell silent in such a beautiful way.  
  
"What movie are we going to watch?" Andy asked.  
  
"We thought because you're our guest that we'll let you decide." Cassidy replied.  
  
Andy laughed at those words.  
  
"We have a huge collection." Caroline said.  
  
"Sounds awesome, I can't wait to see it, but really it's okay. You guys can pick the movie." Andy replied. "I'm very easy going when it comes to things like this. I'm just thrilled to be here tonight and that's all that matters." the brunette added.  
  
"Well, alright then." Caroline and Cassidy said then looked to each other and in their silent twin way with just one look they knew what the other was thinking.   
  
"We have the perfect movie." Caroline said.   
  
"I'm intrigued." Andy responded, smiling.  
  
"So am I." Their mom said as Caroline and Cassidy simply grinned in response.  
  
"Come on, let's head down to the cinema!" Caroline said as she and Cassidy excitedly turned and left the room.  
  
"I can't wait to devour a whole heap of popcorn!" Cassidy said.  
  
"Mmmm! Salty goodness!" Caroline chimed in as they stopped at the staircase which led to the basement as they realised their mom and Andy weren't following them, and as the fell silent they could hear smooching noises coming from the kitchen and breathy whispers.  
  
Turning and smirking at each other knowingly they decided to get the movie and popcorn ready whilst their mom shared a quick moment alone with Andy as they hadn't seen each other for a couple of days which had made their mom quite grumpy but thankfully that grumpiness would be gone after tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Welcome to the Priestly cinema!" The girls chimed as Andy looked around at their state of the arc cinema with all the latest technology and an incredible 28 meter projector screen.  
  
"Take a seat." Their mom softly said to the stunned brunette who slowly sat down on the large couch which was also 28 meters long and it was the most softest couch.  
  
"Maybe we should have just used the lounge upstairs." Caroline commented as she and Cassidy laughed softly knowing how stunned people could get coming down here. They knew how fortunate they were to have such a room, but many people were shocked the vastness of it.  
  
"Or at least have prepared Andy for an actual at home cinema." Cassidy said as she walked over to the bar where the popcorn machine was finished popping the popcorn. She grabbed four medium sized popcorn boxes which had  _Priestly Cinema_  typed in fancy writing on the front and she filled them to the brim.   
  
"I knew you had a lot of money, but this is..." Andy whispered to her mom trailing off.  
  
"A little over the top." Their mom said, nodding.   
  
Andy laughed. "Ah, yeah! Just a tad." she said as she took the offered popcorn. "Thank you."   
  
"You can blame the girls' Father for this room." Their mom said.  
  
The girls nodded.   
  
"He the hugest movie buff." Cassidy said.  
  
"Dad's movie collection is massive." Caroline said.  
  
"Yeah like waaaaay bigger than this room!" Cassidy said.   
  
"It's awesome!" Caroline said.  
  
"I can imagine." Andy replied before popping some popcorn in her mouth.   
  
"Trust me in time you will grow to absolutely love this room." Cassidy said.  
  
"Oh, that won't be hard to do." Andy laughingly replied before looking at the screen. "So, ah, what are we watching?"  
  
Caroline and Cassidy grinned at each other before Cassidy held up the DVD.   
  
They instantly saw their mom’s eyebrow hitch upwards.   
  
 _"Imagine Me & You."_ Cassidy cheerfully announced. "One of the greatest love story movies."  
  
Andy bit her lip. "I've heard of it, but never watched it. My sister Pippa adores it."   
  
"Your sisters gay?" Cassidy asked.   
  
"Cassidy... that's not a very polite question." Her mom instantly said.  
  
Andy laughed. "No, it's alright... Pippa is very open with who she is. My whole family says love is just that... love... it doesn't matter what gender a person is and that all that matters in life is that you're happy and healthy."   
  
All three Priestly's smiled at these words.  
  
"Your family sounds amazing." Cassidy said.  
  
Andy nodded. "I hope you'll be able to meet them someday."  
  
The twins looked at each other then and knew in that moment just how serious Andy was about not just their mom but for the two of them.   
They watched as their mom squeezed Andy's hand and looked her in the eye.   
  
"Have you seen  _Imagine Me & You?"_ Andy asked their mom.  
  
"I haven't." Their mom responded. "But I have heard good things about it from the girls."  
  
The girls nodded at those words. "It's good that you both haven't seen it as that means it will be even more enjoyable." Cassidy said just as she and Caroline both fell down into their bean bags in front of the dark brown Mahogany table at the same time.   
  
"You get used to it." They heard their mom whisper to Andy who obviously is stunned by their twin speak and sometimes doing the same thing at once. They were used to people being freaked over it and they loved it.  
  
"Are we ready?" Caroline questioned as she picked up the remote.   
  
"Yes bobbsey. Turn it on." Their mom replied and with those words Caroline pressed play on the small remote and the screen lit up as the lights turned off as one of their most loved and favourite movies began playing.  
  
"Oh, you're going to love this Mom!" Cassidy excitedly said. "Piper Perabo is sooo awesome and gorgeous!" she said, swooning.  
  
Her mom chuckled at her words. "I'm sure I will bobbsey.  
  
~*~  
  
As the end titles continued Caroline had been about to grab the remote however stopped when over the music she could hear her mom whispering to Andy and there were quite a few smooching noises and a hitched breath from her mom.  
  
Caroline quietly turned to her sister and they smiled wildly as their mom suggested that Andy should stay the night and they could all have brunch tomorrow and then go for a walk through the park with Patricia.  
  
"I would love to." Andy whispered. "I can't wait to take you to bed and simply fall asleep in your arms." Andy said and their mom hummed like she did at hearing or seeing or tasting something that was very pleasant to her.   
  
"That sounds absolutely wonderful, darling." Their mom replied before they kissed again and Andy moaned softly before her mom and the brunette froze and didn't say a word before heartily laughing obviously paranoid that the twins had heard which of course they had.  
  
"Let's take this upstairs. I have a bottle of red I think you'll enjoy thoroughly." Their mom said as they began to stand.  
  
"A few reds before taking you to bed sounds like heaven." Andy responded and they kissed once more before they stretched and that's when Caroline and Cassidy pretended to wake up as their mom leant down to pick up the remote and turn the projector screen off.   
  
"I'm shocked you fell asleep bobbsey's. This hasn't happened since well... gosh, I can't even remember." Their mom said.  
  
"Long day I suppose." Caroline said, feeling as if she should win an Oscar for her poker face and words. "Mrs. Noseby really pushed us at soccer practice."  
  
"You guys are playing soccer?" Andy asked.   
  
"Yeah, both Cass and I started it up this year and love it." Caroline said as Cassidy nodded at her words.   
  
"Were trying out for the end of the year play offs." Cassidy chimed in.  
  
"Mrs. Noseby reckons we'll qualify." Caroline said.  
  
"She's really nice and always honest." Cassidy added.  
  
"Well, high five!" Andy said, holding up her hand. "That sounds awesome."  
  
They high fived Andy before the brunette began speaking again. "We'll have to have a kick at the park someday soon… maybe even tomorrow." she said before looking to their mom. "That's if your Ma doesn't mind, of course."  
  
"Of course not." Their mom laughingly responded as she took Andy's hand. "I think it sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
Smiling at how their mom was beaming on cloud nine they all headed back upstairs where they said goodnight to Andy and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Finishing washing their faces and cleaning their teeth rid of any popcorn residue they flicked off their bedroom light and settled into their separate beds in the room which they shared.   
  
It wasn't long after they settled in and were softly chattering away when their mom appeared in the doorway and wandered into their room choosing to tuck in Cassidy first.   
  
  
"How did you enjoy your night?" Their mom asked.  
  
"It was really great! Andy is so cool!" Cassidy responded sleepily as her mom kissed her forehead and tucked her in more tightly than she liked. "I'm really happy for you that Andy has come into your life and is making you happy just like you deserve."  
  
Her mom smiled as she cupped her face. "I'm glad you're okay with Andrea and me."   
  
Cassidy smiled. "More than okay, silly, I love you and only want you to be happy."  
  
"Thank you, bobbsey, that means a lot and you know I only want the same for you." Her mom whispered.  
  
"I know." Cassidy whispered before leaning up to kiss her mom’s cheek. "Good night."   
  
"Good night, sweetheart." Her mom replied before standing and walking over to Caroline.  
  
Caroline chattered with their mom quite the same as her sister had and as her mom kissed her goodnight she bit her lip. "I lied to you before." she whispered. She hated lying to her mom and had to get this off her chest.   
  
Her mom looked instantly worried and Caroline knew that her mom could be afraid that she lied about liking Andy. She quickly spoke to assure her mom that wasn't the case. "We were pretending to be asleep after the movie because you thought we were and you and Andy well... you were connecting... and I didn't want to interrupt. Please don't be mad." she said and her mom turned to Cassidy who smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Sorry Mommy." Cassidy said.  
  
Their mom began laughing then as her mom’s cheeks flushed. "Oh, bobbsey's. I'm not mad. I'm sorry I made that awkward for you."  
  
Both girls instantly shook their head.  
  
"It wasn't." Cassidy said.  
  
Caroline nodded at her sister's words. "It wasn't awkward. It's not like you were doing anything." Caroline said as her mom bit her bottom lip. "It was really beautiful to hear how much love Andy clearly has for you."  
  
Her mom laughed at those words. "Oh... sweetheart, I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself as anything could happen and love is a very strong word."  
  
Caroline smiled at her mom. "I can see it in Andy's eyes and with the way she looks at you. You'll see soon enough that I'm correct." she said and her mom bit her lip again.   
  
"I hope you're right, bobbsey." Her mom replied, kissing her forehead again. "Thank you to the both of you... my lovely and amazing daughters... for being so accepting of Andrea and me in our new relationship."   
  
Caroline and Cassidy smiled. "Just like what Cass said all I want is for you to be loved and made happy the way you deserve and Andy does that for you so who cares that she's a woman and a little bit younger than you... ignore what anyone says because you know at the end of the day you share something really special and beautiful with Andy and that’s all the matters."  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, you're so beautiful. Thank you. I love you both so, so, so much. Have sweet dreams and I'll see you both tomorrow. Andrea has offered to make us brunch."   
  
Caroline and Cassidy's eyes widened at that.  
  
"What is she making?" Cassidy asked.  
  
Their mom shrugged. "She said it would be a surprise." and with those words the girls knew they had to get to sleep as quickly as possible so that they could wake up to an exciting day full of possibilities with Andy.   
  
They watched as their mom walked out of their room leaving the door half way open which was how they liked it and looked at each other their eyes connecting in the dim light from the hall way light which illuminated their room just right.   
  
"This new chapter with Andy will be amazing."  
  
~*~


	10. Chapter 10

~*~

 **Present Time.**  
  
  
"And amazing it has been." Cassidy said as she and Caroline smiled widely at each other coming out of their memory.   
  
~*~  
  
 **Upstairs.**  
  
Miranda let out a long shaky breath as the dildo hit her sweet spot again and again as her wife slowly thrust into her. It wouldn't take her long tonight.   
  
"You're so beautiful." Andy breathed, staring in awe at her wife who in her honest opinion didn't look a day over 60. "I love you so much."  
  
The  _Runway_ editor moaned at her brunette beauty’s words as her eyes closed and fireworks went off behind them as she came.   
  
Once Miranda calmed her breathing she stood to put the strap on around her waist before laying back down and watching as her glorious lover got on top of her and slowly lowered herself on the purple dildo. "Mmm, that's it, darling." she encouraged her wife who always looked sexy every time she rode her. She watched as Andrea threw her head back moaning.  
  
Andy bit her lip as her wife trailed her fingers up and down her lower abdomen as she slowly rode Miranda. She didn't want to rush this tonight and she didn't. She took longer than normal to climax forcing herself to not go over the edge of ecstasy wanting to savour the moment.   
  
When she did climax she stared in her wife's gorgeous blue eyes that were filled with so much love for her and only her. She fell down next to Miranda who instinctively rolled over and put a leg over her holding her close and tight.  
  
The  _Runway_  editor watched as Andrea caught her breath as her right hand trailed random patterns underneath Andrea's breasts. "You're exquisite." she whispered as she leaned in to kiss her wife. "Out of this world exquisite."   
  
"You always flatter me." Andy replied.  
  
"And you know it's the truth." Miranda murmured as her mouth left Andrea's and began peppering kisses along Andrea's chests then breasts and she continued down her wife's body. She had seen in her Andrea's beautiful brown eyes that she was ready to go again. "You know what I think?"   
  
"What's that?" Andy asked before moaning as her wife teased her clit with that amazing tongue.  
  
"I think we should bring out our little alien friend from Iceland out of retirement." Miranda said and watched as her wife's eyes widened and Andrea licked her lips. "What do you say?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking devilishly.  
  
"I think that sounds like a verrrrry good idea." Andy responded, running her index and middle finger through her wet folds.  
  
"Well... it's a good thing I brought him a lone with us then, isn't it." Miranda replied, pressing a kiss to Andrea's clitoris before standing and walking over to her bag and grabbed the toy which was perfectly hidden in a secret side pocket.   
  
Both women grinned as Miranda pulled the pink toy from its silk pouch.  
  
"What made you decide to bring it?" Andy asked curiously.  
  
Miranda shrugged. "We hadn't used it in a while... thought you might enjoy it."  
  
Andy grinned. "Bring it on."   
  
Also grinning Miranda moved back over to the bed, grabbed some cushions to kneel on, and settled herself in between her wife’s legs which was one of her most favourite places.   
  
Without mucking around Miranda inserted the pink icicle into her wife whose mouth opened in a silent O. She chuckled as she began moving the toy inside her brunette beauty.   
  
Leaning down Miranda kissed Andrea's lower stomach, her tongue occasionally licking and nipping at the gloriously soft skin, her wife letting out soft sighs at all the sensations she was feeling. It wasn't long until Andrea's legs began trembling uncontrollably. "How are you feeling?" she questioned, watching her wife who forced her eyes open to stare at her as the brunette moaned and quite loudly at that.   
  
"I forgot how wonderful the alien is." Andy responded, laughing at the silly name they called it because of its weird shape. "I can't believe we haven't used it for so long."  
  
Miranda nodded. "I can't even remember the last time."   
  
Both women preferred the feeling of their fingers and tongues over toys which they of course used now and then, what with their little stash here at the ranch and back home, but the strap on is the main one they used if they were going to use a toy, and second would be the balls – Little Frisky Steel Trio Balls - which her brunette beauty enjoyed thoroughly.   
  
"Ohhh yes, right there!" Andy said, arching up and into the toy.   
  
Smirking Miranda focused on the certain spot which was driving Andrea crazy in an absolutely wonderful way.   
  
Andy reached for a cushion to cover her mouth knowing she had to muffle her moans which were getting louder with every minute.  
  
"Mmm, yes, that's it darling." Miranda softly said, egging her lover closer to the edge.   
  
"I'm so close!" Andy cried a few seconds later.  
  
"Good. Whenever you’re ready let out that brilliant release.” Miranda responded.  
  
“Ohhh fuck.” Andy cried, rarely one to swear like so, but she couldn’t believe how intense this moment was after having not experienced it for so many years.   
  
Miranda always found it sexy when her wife swore in the bedroom and so at those words and the way her lover was crying out with pleasure a shot of arousal went through her. She knew she would be climaxing again tonight, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle the alien anymore at her age, but she was thankful for all the moments she and Andrea have shared with it with another memory being made tonight. It was absolutely incredible to watch her wife lose control in such a glorious way.  
  
The moment so intense Andy didn’t even care as she dropped the cushion which was muffling her cries – they had been together twenty four years and her family could get over it if they were to hear – and she then grabbed both sides of the bed sheets and gripped onto them as she got closer and closer to ecstasy. “Ohhh fuck, that thing is going to be the death of me!”   
  
Miranda began heartily laughing at those words. “Oh darling, but what a way to go it would be!” she responded as her wife’s eyes rolled back into her head and Andrea let out a long and low moan.   
  
“Suck my clit.” Andy cried.  
  
The  _Runway_  editor leaned down and gently did so taking Andrea’s erect and sensitive nub into her mouth. She only had her mouth on Andrea’s clitoris for less than a minute when her wife froze and then began trembling all over, mouth open in a silent O, as her juices shot out from her in the most sexy and erotic of ways. “Ohhh yes, that’s it darling! So exquisite!” She said as her wife continued crying out as her wifes body writhed and Andrea turned to bury her head into her pillow as she cried out her release.   
  
After a few seconds went by Miranda slowly took out the alien and discarded it on the carpeted floor. She stood from the cushions her knees slightly sore as she crawled onto the bed and settled on Andrea’s side of the bed and her wife instantly rolled into her, her body still trembling, her brunette beauty moaning into her neck. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Mmm.” Andy hummed. “More than alright.”   
  
Both women smiled at those words as they stared into each other’s eyes which were sparkling beautifully.   
  
“I love you so much.” Andy whispered and they began slowly kissing her breathing finally beginning to go back to normal and her legs not shaking as much.   
  
They continued to hold each other as Andrea’s eyes closed and she fell asleep from the exhaustion the ejaculation put on her wife’s body.   
  
Leaning down Miranda kissed Andrea’s forehead. “My exquisite Andrea.”   
  
~*~  
  
 **Half An Hour Later.**  
  
When Andy woke she moaned quietly as she stretched out and released the tension in her arms and legs as she smiled at how amazing she felt.   
  
Hearing the shower running in the en-suite she got up and padded across the carpet to the opened bathroom door. She smiled again when she saw her lovers beautiful body through the slightly fogged shower glass.   
  
Opening the door she stepped inside as Miranda finished washing her hair and she began kissing her wife’s shoulders, putting her arms around the older woman’s waist and pressing her body against Miranda’s wet body, as the scent of coconut and vanilla filled her senses.  
  
Miranda moaned at the feel of her wife’s body pressed into her as Andrea’s hands began roaming the front of her body.   
  
“Want to go again?” Andy whispered, nipping the back of Miranda’s earlobe as her the fingers of her right hand ran back and fourth just above her wife’s pussy.  
  
“Yes.” Miranda breathed and instantly at those words Andrea moved her hand lower through her hair and those skillfully talented fingers were moving back and fourth through her slick folds that were burning pleasantly. Her wife’s fingers continued to do just that as she leaned back into her lover’s strong body. “Ohhhh… darling, stop teasing.” She softly cried out and her wife laughed devilishly into her ear.   
  
“You love it.” Andy murmured before putting three fingers into her wife going as deep as possible and pumping just the way she knew her wife enjoyed as her thumb played with Miranda’s clit. “You like that, don’t you?”  
  
“Ohhhh! God yes!” Miranda cried, turning her head to kiss her wife in what was quite a sloppy and wet kiss as the water rained down on them brilliantly and she wished she could see their reflection knowing how erotic they would look. “Keep doing that. Ohhh… you’re far too good to me.”  
  
Andy chuckled at her wife’s words. “As are you to me, beautiful.”  
  
~*~  
  
 **A Little While Later.**  
  
  
Being the last out of the shower trying to wake herself under the hot water Andy turned the taps off and pushed open the fogged up glass door.   
  
  
Drying herself off she walked over to where Miranda stood at the vanity putting on a light amount of make-up even though she was around family and in the brunette’s opinion her wife didn’t need any make-up on being flawless and stunning without it.   
  
  
“I've been wondering.” The brunette began to speak as she combed her hair and stared at her wife in the mirror.   
  
  
“Mmm, what's that, darling?” Miranda asked also looking at her wife in the mirror as she finished her make-up.   
  
  
“What made you change your mind about coming here when only two days ago you weren't deterred about what the doomsday theorists have been spouting.” Andy said and watched as Miranda bit the inside of her lip. “Something happened, didn't it?”   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you.”   
  
  
“Well, now I am worried.” Andy instantly replied. “What happened?” she questioned, stopping what she was doing and putting all her attention on her wife.   
  
  
“When I was coming back from my last meeting after I told Roxanne to just finish her day at the studio as she was annoying me too much with that tic she has… always coughing and clearing her throat… and so throughout the journey home the new driver took the wrong turn and we ended up on Broadway just as that huge riot unfolded that you wanted to report on, but weren’t able to get through the strictly tight police barrier. The car got in the mix of it. Before I knew it the doors were thrown open, the driver was dragged from the car, two masked men entered and I was too shocked and motionless to do anything. They had guns which were pointed at me. They took everything that I had which thankfully I had forgotten my wallet in my office so I only had the  _Runway_  bank card and a wad of cash. Then they demanded I get out of the car also and they took off with it.”   
  
  
“That's why you came home flustered and a little tipsy.” Andy commented.   
  
  
The driver, Mitchell… why I always forget his name I’ll never know, brought me a couple drinks at a nearby bar because I was extremely shaken, well, we both were but he felt it was his fault and so brought the drinks even though I thought it was ridiculous as he wasn’t to know that was going to unfold.” Miranda said, shaking her head. “And then I came home twenty minutes later. I didn't tell you that night either because I was still processing what happened and then we heard the gun shots not far from the house which got me even more shaken and that is why I had our bags packed early yesterday morning.” She explained as Andrea took her hand. “You're not mad I didn't tell you?”   
  
  
“Why would I be mad?” Andy asked, shaking her head. “We all process things differently. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. I mean... They didn't touch you in any way, right?”   
  
  
Miranda instantly shook her head. “No no, they didn't lay a hand on me. They got in the front of the car and turned on me. They saw the Mercedes, and knew they could score big time and that they did. I filed a police report that evening so we'll just have to wait and see what happens, but at the end of the day if the car isn't located it's not as if we can't afford another one.”   
  
  
Andy nodded. “All that matters is that you're safe.” She said, putting her arms around Miranda. “Sooo... You're not in any way worried that the asteroid might hit?”   
  
  
Miranda snorted at those absurd words. “You know what I think about that. If there was one that would wipe us all out we wouldn't be warned about it because that would create…”   
  
  
“Mass manic.” Andy chimed in with Miranda. “Which is happening anyway.”   
  
  
“Yes, but I’ve been listening to people speak. Most don’t think it’s the asteroid because they believe the government and what  _NASA_  is saying. Some think something bigger is coming.”   
  
“What… like  _Nibiru?_ ” Andy laughingly asked.  
  
  
Miranda snorted at her wife’s word. “We can both laugh at it but at the end of the day you never know… the universe is so fast…”   
  
“True.” Andy responded as she began combing through her hair again.   
  
“I know that there are a lot of people who don’t trust  _NASA_  but I firmly believe that if something catastrophic were to happen they would remain quiet, go off into their bunkers with the rest of the government officials. The President made his speech last night about the upcoming global government meeting and didn’t look one bit worried and if he knew the world was about to end he would have looked not only worried but he wouldn’t have even done the speech.” Miranda replied, her wife nodding at her words. She knew Andrea understood and they did think similarly. “I don’t think the asteroid is what the world needs to be worrying about right now. It’s the sun and all the flares it’s shooting off lately. I honestly don’t think it will be long until one hit’s Earth and our power will be wiped out for goodness knows how long.”  
  
Andy nodded at her wife’s words. It was also something she had been surprised that hadn’t happened yet. “The changes in the sun are pretty severe. I was watching a pod cast the other night and she was very adamant that our Sun is going to kill us.” Andy laughingly said. “I don’t think our sun could kill us, at least not in our life time.”   
  
“That definitely won’t happen, but a blackout, yes.” Miranda said. “But at least we have the back-up generator at home just as we have here. We would be the fortunate ones throughout the period of darkness with all the food stored in the houses.” She added as Andrea nodded at her words. “Seeing as we are on the subject of anything happening tomorrow in the future… It’s why I’ve been thinking…”  
  
“This sounds serious.” Andy said, raising an eyebrow, as her wife trailed off.  
  
“You and I along with our daughters and grand children need to live our lives to the fullest and so I think it's time I let go of  _Runway_  and you and I do what we did back in '16 and travel the globe again before I get any older and frail and can't keep up with those young and lively bones of yours.” Miranda said as she ran her hands up and down her wife’s arms. “And then when you're ready I was thinking we should finally build on our block of land in Italy.”   
  
  
“Woah, Miranda.” Andy softly said, staring wordlessly in Miranda's eyes having not been expecting what her wife told her. “You know I don't want you leaving  _Runway_  if it's not really what you want deep down.”   
  
  
“I know that, darling, and you haven’t asked me to, have you?” Miranda said, continuing. “As it is I'm still deciding if I'll leave permanently or just temporarily because really what I do at  _Runway_  these days is few and far between. I’m practically the co-editor and the second assistant when needed to go out and to the studio’s for meetings, ect. Emily is impressing me with each new issue.”  
  
“I’m really happy that she’s excelling like we knew she would.” Andy commented.  
  
  
“It’s wonderful to see.” Miranda replied, smiling, before continuing what she’d been saying. “I just think we need to grab onto life with both hands again while we still can because anything in this life is possible and I don’t want some major catastrophe to happen and have the both of us say “why didn’t we end up doing that…” you know, darling.” Her wife nodded. “You can do your work wherever we are in the world and while you are writing and researching I can find things to do... new hobbies.” Miranda said with a shrug. “What do you think?”   
  
  
“I think it's a wonderful idea and I want nothing more than to experience another third world wide trip with you again.” Andy responded, kissing Miranda.   
  
  
“Mmm, and we don't need to be as rushed this time. We can have all the time in the world that the globe has to offer us.” Miranda replied, and they kissed again.   
  
  
“I admit that I've been wanting to get out of America for a while. All the crap that's just getting worse and worse.” Andy said as she shook her head. “You know the one thing I'm shocked hasn't happened?”   
  
  
“What's that?” Miranda curiously asked.   
  
  
“An annual yearly purge night. The government is so messed up that I wouldn't put it passed them to legalise such a thing.” Andy said.   
  
  
Miranda shrugged. “As much as sometimes I think the whole purging night makes sense it just wouldn't make sense becoming a real life thing even if it might make the world or at least America a more better and peaceful place.”   
  
  
“Or it could do the complete opposite and ruin society as we know it.” Andy commented.  
  
  
“Exactly, but it is a theory that in a way makes sense so I can understand where you're coming from, darling.” Miranda said, squeezing Andrea’s hands before running a towel through her still wet hair. “The one thing I'm surprised hasn't happened yet is this whole New World Order conspiracy. All the talks about it on those crappy late night shows we used to watch a few years back and how adamant some were about it happening.”   
  
  
Andy laughed. “All those amusing arguments they had whilst we devoured popcorn.”   
  
  
“And the little arguments we had.” Miranda said, nudging her wife, smirking.   
  
  
“We weren't that bad.” Andy laughingly said. “Although you did walk out of the room one of those nights cause I was shitting you that much.”   
  
  
“Ohhh, yes, I remember.” Miranda replied also laughing. “But that isn't the only night you've gotten on my nerves that much.”   
  
  
Andy bit her lip.   
  
  
“Just last week I had to bite down on my tongue to keep the peace.” Miranda added.   
  
  
Andy laughed at that confession, blushing a little. “I'm sorry, I know I can be a handle sometimes with all of my silly debates.”   
  
  
“Mmm, but I love everything about your mind.” Miranda responded. “Even if you do annoy me often.”   
  
  
They kissed again before walking out of the room to get dressed.   
  
“Caroline’s drinking again.” Miranda said as she and Andrea entered the closet. “Did you notice?”  
  
“I know, I saw.” Andy responded, sighing.  
  
“Has she said anything to you about it?” Miranda questioned.  
  
“Not a word. All of a sudden I turned around and she was sloshed.” Andy said. “I’ll have a word with her later tonight.”  
  
“Thank you, darling.” Miranda replied. Last time she had tried to speak to her daughter about it, it didn’t turn out well at all. For some reason her Andrea could always connect better with Caroline when it came to the more pressing issues.  
  
  
“What's the time?” Andy asked from where she pulled on a pair of jeans. They might be out of fashion mostly but to her she didn’t care.  
  
  
“10:45.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“We've been up here longer than I thought.” Andy said.   
  
  
“A little over two hours.” Miranda commented.   
  
  
“They probably heard me.” Andy said, blushing. “I forgot how much our little friend drives me crazy.”   
  
  
“Mmm, and in such a delicious way.” Miranda said, every time she closed her eyes she could see her wife losing all control as her body let out that glorious ejaculation that went on for longer than both women had expected. She chuckled when she saw Andrea’s cheeks and neck flushing furiously red. “Why are you blushing?”   
  
  
Andy covered her face. “It went on for what seemed like ages.” She replied, knowing that she shouldn’t be embarrassed in front of her wife, but she was.  
  
  
Miranda laughed heartily at the words she had just been thinking. “It was very sexy, Andrea. We won't be hiding our little friend away for another decade I can tell you that. I want to make you lose control like that again very, very soon.” She husked, kissing her wife's neck then cheekily biting the brunette’s earlobe.   
  
  
“Ohhh, beautiful, don't.” Andy breathily cried. “You'll get me wet again.”   
  
  
“Mmm, and would that be such a bad thing?” Miranda asked, humming as she ran her fingers through Andrea’s newly washed and still a little damp silky brunette hair.   
  
  
“No.” Andy breathed. “But we really should be getting back downstairs. We did come here to spend time with all of the family in one place which is a rarity these days instead of making love and neglecting them.”   
  
  
Sighing Miranda nodded. “You have a good point, but I'm not done with you for tonight, just so you know.”   
  
  
Smirking Andy agreed with Miranda as they headed for the bedroom door which her wife opened. “Nor am I with you.” She replied before slapping Miranda playfully on the ass.   
  
  
Jumping at the unexpected playfulness and laughing heartily Miranda felt her heart skip happily in her chest as Andrea put an arm around her waist as they began to make their way down the hall to head back downstairs where they could hear their family laughing and speaking amongst themselves cheerfully.   
  
  
“I hope those great grandchildren of ours have settled themselves down.” Miranda commented.   
  
  
“Or what... You'll unleash the scary  _Dragon Lady_  on them?” Andy laughingly asked.   
  
  
“I just might. I'm getting far too old for their carrying on.” Miranda responded, smirking as Andrea continued to laugh.   
  
  
“I love you.” Andy whispered, stopping halfway down the staircase.   
  
  
Miranda's heart skipped a beat. “And I love you.” She breathily replied and they were leaning in to kiss just as they heard Caroline yelling at the children once again.   
  
  
Sighing as they continued downstairs Miranda spotted the rowdy boys mucking about on the couch. “Am I going to have to take over for your grandmother or are you going to settle down?! I'd hate to have to wake my dragons.”   
  
  
At the mention of her dragons the boys instantly stopped and sat stock still on the couch.   
  
  
“They certainly won't be happy if they're woken.” Miranda continued from where she stood with her arms crossed in front of her. “So, are you going to be quiet and sit and watch a movie like the good boys I know you are or shall I see what the dragons have to say about your behaviour?”   
  
  
“We'll be good.”   
  
  
“Sorry grandma, I'll be good.”   
  
  
“The dragons don't need to be woken. “  
  
  
Watching the scene Andy along with the twins were trying their hardest to not burst out laughing. They still couldn't believe that the threat of Miranda's dragons still worked on them.   
  
  
“Very good because I feel like sitting back with a glass of a new and very peculiar yet stunning glass of foreign dragons blood in peace and quiet. I'm sure your mother and father would like that also.” Miranda said, looking around to see where they were however didn't see them in sight.   
  
  
Cassidy pointed to the front porch and Miranda looked over where she could see her grandchildren drinking and laughing and having a good old time not having to deal with anything.  
  
  
Miranda shook her head. She wasn't too happy that every time Kyle was around his mother he pawned them off to her every chance he got. She knew she would be having a stern word with her grandson very soon as Caroline was already doing enough of his job as it was. “Now, quickly decide on what movie you want to watch and Grammy will put it on for you.”   
  
  
Andy nodded as she stepped forward and kneeled in front of the TV cabinet. “What about the new Christmas movie you got which I know you haven't seen yet?” She suggested.   
  
  
Looking amongst each other the boys agreed and so Andy found the file on the TV and started the movie on the magnificently large touch screen TV mounted on the wall.   
  
  
“If you continue to be quiet maybe you can have some popcorn.” Andy said.   
  
  
“Coloured popcorn?” The youngest asked excitedly.   
  
  
“If we can find some.” Andy responded, scruffing up his hair playfully and he laughed delightfully.   
  
  
Miranda stepped into the kitchen and took a bottle of Bollie from the fringe.   
  
  
“You're utterly glowing.” Caroline couldn't help but comment.   
  
  
Cassidy snorted at her sisters words, nearly spitting out her chug of beer.   
  
  
Looking at her daughters and seeing their cheeky looks she pointed a finger at both of them knowing that they had heard what had gone on upstairs, but thankfully they knew none of the details. “Not a word.”   
  
  
Both girls pretended to zip their mouths shut, but still unable to stop giggling girlishly.   
  
  
“However can I just say...” Caroline said, words slurring slightly. “That I hope Dylan makes me cry out like that when I'm Ma’s age.”  
  
  
Laughing at her sisters words and the way her mother was blushing Cassidy nudged Caroline and they shared a knowing look which meant they needed to shut up. “We were reminiscing earlier just like you and Andy were.” She said, changing the subject.   
  
  
Miranda smiled at those words. “We, as a family, have lots and lots of memories.”   
  
  
“And I couldn't have asked for a better family life.” Cassidy said.   
  
  
Caroline nodded in agreement before burping very unladylike like.   
  
  
“Oh, Caroline, really? At least cover your mouth.” Miranda said, looking at her daughter.   
  
  
“I live with a house full of men and tomboy lesbians. What do you expect?” Caroline laughingly asked with a shake of her head.   
  
  
“Exactly. Caroline is a member of the Sach's clan after all.” Andy chimed in, coming to a stop next to her wife and instantly let out one of her best and loudest burps.   
  
  
“Oh my god.” Miranda said as her favourite girls began laughing uncontrollably and clapping their hands in an applauding manner to their Ma. She stepped away from them, shaking her head however she did have a smirk on her lips. “Have fun with your manly ways. I'm going to see what they're doing outside.”   
  
  
“Make sure you rug up!” Andy firmly said. “I don’t want you getting sick like Pippa!”  
  
  
Miranda waved away the words. “Yes, mom.” She said with a roll of her eyes as she continued for the front door.   
  
  
“I'm starved!” Caroline whined.   
  
  
“Oh you pig, you just ate literally like half an hour ago!” Cassidy responded.   
  
  
“Well...” Caroline leaned against the counter. “I'm starved again!”   
  
  
“There are lots of leftovers in here.” Andy said as she pulled open the fridge. “Eat until your hearts content.” She added as she pulled out a small container that had some of Miranda's homemade pumpkin pastries and began eating them.   
  
  
“I have never understood you.” Cassidy said, observing the brunette.   
  
  
“What?” Andy asked, mouth full, pastry crumbs falling from her lips.   
  
  
“How you can eat cold food like you do.” Caroline chimed in.   
  
  
“Been doing it for years, even when I was younger.” Andy responded.   
  
  
“She's got the Sach's iron gut.” Dylan said, coming up next to Caroline putting his arms around her. “You should know that by now.”   
  
  
“Yeah, but it's so rank.” Caroline said, leaning into her husband.  
  
  
“I must be rank too.” Dylan said having the exact same traits that Andy does.   
  
  
“You know it.” Caroline replied, slurring, and Cassidy laughed as her sister smirked at her husband.   
  
  
“Come on.” Dylan said, tugging on Caroline. “There's something I wanna show you.”   
  
  
Caroline raised an eyebrow. “Is it far?”   
  
  
“Nope.” Dylan responded, grinning.   
  
  
“Do I have to walk much?” Caroline asked.   
  
  
“Not much.” Dylan replied. “Just to our house.”  
  
  
“Can I bring the wine?” Caroline asked, pouting.   
  
  
Laughing Dylan nodded. “Just follow me. It's not far.”   
  
  
“Hmm, alright.” Caroline said, picking up a bottle of her favourite wine and followed Dylan but not before shrugging at Cassidy who was giving her a questioning look. “We can't be too long! Won't be long until midnight!”   
  
  
Cassidy and Andy laughed as they continued to hear Caroline ramble as Dylan practically dragged her from the house.   
  
  
“What do you think that's all about?” Cassidy asked, watching from the kitchen window as her sister and brother in law wandered off until she couldn't see the light from the flash light anymore.  
  
  
“Wouldn't have a clue.” Andy replied as she finished off the pumpkin pastries.   
  
  
Shaking her head Cassidy and then looked to Andy and her mouth dropped open. “I wanted to eat one of those you know!”   
  
  
Andy looked from the empty container to her daughter. “Oops.” She said, grinning. “I'm sure if you ask your mom can make more.”   
  
  
“That's too much of a hassle.” Cassidy responded, finishing the last of her beer. “Get me another.” She grumbled her command.   
  
  
“Oh, getting a bit sassy now.” Andy commented as she reopened the fridge and grabbed one for her daughter and one for herself before beginning to walk from the kitchen. “Have you talked to Caroline about the obvious....” She said, looking over to the empty wine bottles.   
  
  
“I tried, but she shot me down.” Cassidy said. “I don't know what's going on. Nothing out of the ordinary that I can tell.”   
  
  
“I'll talk to her later.” Andy replied. “Or at least I'll try.” She added as she opened her bottle of beer, throwing the bottle cap towards where the trash can was - it missed of course - before heading for the front porch. “In the meantime I'm going to annoy your mom some more.” She said with a smirk.   
  
  
“I'll keep an eye on these rascals.” Cassidy said, as she sat down on the island counter stool.   
  
  
“Okay, thanks.” Andy said over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
 **Outside.**  
  
  
As Miranda sat underneath the gloriously warm gas heater she listened to Kate and Natalie talk softly.   
  
  
As she observed the two women, Natalie especially, she smiled at the woman her daughter had become after such a rough and horrible upbringing. Her mind took her back to that fateful night their lives crossed.  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
It was rare for Miranda to go out late in the night in New York City but she couldn't sleep. Her daughters were at their fathers for the weekend and Andrea was away on assignment in Philadelphia and so she was sleepless and bored and decided to go for a walk - which Andrea wouldn't like knowing that she was out on her own even though her lover did it all the time - and happened upon a  _7/11_  and decided to purchase an alcoholic beverage for the walk home as the police would have more Important things to do than stop her for drinking along the footpath which is another thing she knows that Andrea has done a few times.  
  
  
After perusing the items for a few seconds she decided on a small 200ML bottle of  _Jameson_  – cheap, but was the tastier of the alcoholic items - and grabbed it. As she began walking towards the front of the fairly large store when she happened to glance to her right where she stopped upon realising a young woman - who seemed to be in her early twenties or possibly younger - stuffing a whole heap of pads and tampons into every pocket she could fit them in, her back turned to the perfect position so the video camera near her couldn’t make out what she was doing.  
  
  
Shaking her head Miranda stepped closer. “Please stop what you're doing.”   
  
  
The young girl did and stared at her with shocked and nervous eyes, but seemingly had a back bone, as that hesitant look disappeared being replaced with angry filled eyes at being told what to do by someone who didn’t work here or the police. The girl held her head up high and opened her mouth. “You don't own me nor do you work here. Rack off.”  
  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. “No, but I don't like what you're doing.” She said before looking over to a shopping basket. “Grab one. Put everything you need into it and bring it to the counter.”   
  
  
“Look lady, I don't need anyone's charity.”   
  
  
Miranda shrugged. “Well, if you don't want to accept a polite and friendly offer then so be it.” She responded before walking towards the counter.   
  
  
The older gentleman behind the counter informed her how much it cost her for the bottle of  _Jameson_ and she handed over the cash. “Keep the change.”  
  
  
“Thank you.” The man responded, absolutely grateful even though it was only ten dollars he got to keep which was nothing in Miranda’s eyes.  
  
  
The  _Runway_  editor turned and began to head for the sliding doors.   
  
  
“Wait!”   
  
  
Miranda stopped at the young girl’s voice and looked over as she came over to her with the basket barely full. She shook her head. That wouldn’t do. “Take all of what the store has that you need. I won't take no for an answer.”   
  
  
“Why?”   
  
  
‘Because I can afford it. Now go.” Miranda softly ordered.   
  
  
The girl studied her for a couple of seconds before hurrying back to the woman's section and placing everything into the basket and then off to another section and continued to do so until the basket was practically full.   
  
  
Once the basket was on the counter the man behind looked wide eyed at the amount which would cost a pretty penny due to the overly priced convenient store prices.  
  
  
“What? You've never seen women buy these products before?” The young girl snapped angrily as she took out the boxes of tampons and packets of pads.  
  
  
“No, that's not what I... I've just never seen someone do something so generous before.” He replied as he ran up the bill.   
  
  
“Women need to stick up for each other.” Miranda responded as she looked at the girl. “What would you like from the hot food selection?” she asked as the girl huffed at her question.   
  
  
“No, you've already done enough.”  
  
  
Miranda sighed and gave the girl a stern look.  
  
  
“I haven't had a meat pie with lots of ketchup in ages.”  
  
  
“Two meat pies and several packets of ketchup.” Miranda said to the store clerk who hurriedly got the food and sauce. His eyes widened as he looked at the total price for it all and then turned to Miranda who wasn’t phased in the slightest as she handed over her bank card.  
  
  
“There aren't enough people in the world like you, ma'am. I feel absolutely honoured to have witnessed such a moment. My wife will be over the moon when I tell her.” The store clerk said.  
  
  
Miranda gave the man a smile as he put everything in paper bags.   
  
  
Once Miranda walked out onto the fairly quiet street she turned to the young girl who was looking around. Biting the inside of her lip she began to speak. “I have a spare room you can use for the night.” She heard herself saying unsure as to why she didn't put the girl up in a hotel for a few nights, but there was just something about this girl and the look she saw in the girls eyes.   
  
  
“Okay.” The girl replied.   
  
  
Miranda was surprised she didn't get a stubborn response like before, but as she looked closely she could see how exhausted the young girl looked. “I have a feeling you'll love a good bath also.” She said however the girl simply shrugged.   
  
  
“I wouldn't know what that's like.”  
  
  
Miranda frowned at those words as they began walking. Her heart ached for the young girl. “Well, now you will.” She replied, swallowing hard.  
  
  
The girl remained quiet.   
  
  
“What's your name?” Miranda asked and the girl studied her for a couple moments again, still unsure.  
  
  
“Natalie.”   
  
  
“Lovely name.” Miranda replied as she pulled out her bottle of Irish whisky and they continued walking in companionable silence.   
  
“I’ve never been this far up of the city before.” Natalie said when they reached the Upper East Side after having remained quiet for the duration of their ten or so minute walk. “I never feel I should be allowed in what with the way I look and all…”  
  
  
Miranda looked to Natalie. The leggings had holes in them, and the jacket had seen better days with a flannelette shirt underneath hanging out with a few shaggy bits and shoes that had sticky tape all over them to keep them in one piece and wearable-ish. She felt good knowing that she would be able to help the girl out by giving her a safe and clean room to sleep in and some pairs of clothes and a hot meal. This was one of the reasons why she and the girls helped out at the local Soup Kitchen every Sunday’s. She liked feeling of use and knowing her money is doing good helping people who need it severely.  
  
“Well, now you can experience a true stay in an Upper East Side townhouse.” Miranda responded.  
  
  
“You really shouldn’t be putting me up. I always bring badness wherever I go.” Natalie responded.  
  
Unsure what exactly the girl meant Miranda bit her tongue and continued to take the risk of bringing this girl into her home. She looked into Natalie’s eyes once more and saw genuine sincerity and nothing malicious. Her gut instinct was usually always correct and she still felt good with her decision.   
  
After a few more chugs of her _Jameson_ they came to a stop out the front of the house. She turned when Natalie let out an awed breath of air as she stared up at the house with wide eyes.  
  
Miranda looked up at her home also a smile and a feeling of happiness washing over her.   
  
Living in this house had been made so much better when Andrea came into her life in a romantic way and the brunette confessing she absolutely loved everything about the townhouse which was like something out of a fairy-tale book in Andrea’s opinion.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Natalie asked again.  
  
“Because I’d hate knowing if one of my girls were out on the street alone and cold. I’m just doing what any decent person would.” Miranda responded.  
  
“But most people aren’t decent like you. Most people don’t even want to give me a dollar.” Natalie said with sad eyes.  
  
“That’s all changing tonight.” Miranda replied and with those words she pulled out her keys and had been about to insert them into the door however was stopped as said door was swung open and she was face to face with her wife who didn’t look happy.  
  
  
“Where the hell have you been?” Andrea asked. “I've been trying to call you... You weren't answering!”  
  
  
Miranda frowned as she pulled out her Motorola. Flipping it open she realised it had gone dead and told her lover so.   
  
  
“What if something had happened to you?” Andy shot back.   
  
  
Miranda snorted. “Nothing happened to me. I've done that walk plenty of times this time of night. Not to mention you walk around the city at all times of the day and night and sometimes in sketchy areas yet do I tell you to stop and get a car?” her lover opened and closed her mouth remaining quiet. “No, I don’t even when I get worried sick. I went not even two blocks so that’s that. No need to argue over it.”  
  
Sighing Andrea nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry, I’m just not used to you going out like that this time of night without at least telling me as I do with you.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to tell you next time, darling.” Miranda responded and watched as her brunette beauty looked at the young girl behind her.  
  
“Care to explain who this is?” Andrea questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
“This is Natalie, I ran into her in  _7/11_  and I offered to give her a roof over her head for the night.” Miranda responded, biting her tongue, waiting for her lover’s reaction. “I’ll show you upstairs, Natalie, and then you and I can talk.” She said looking to Andy then back to Natalie.  
  
Andrea nodded as she looked over to the young girl. “Its nice meeting you, Natalie, I’m sure you’ll thoroughly enjoy the spare room tonight. Let us know if there’s anything you might need.”   
  
Miranda was pleased to see that Andrea was being polite and okay with this, but she really hadn’t expected her lover to be any differently about it. She then turned and motioned for Natalie to head upstairs and she followed the young girl. “The fourth floor is where the spare rooms are.” She explained.  
  
“Okay.” Natalie replied.  
  
“Take your pick.” Miranda said when they reached said floor.  
  
“Umm… that one.” Natalie instantly replied, pointing to the nearest door.  
  
“You can look at each and decide which you prefer.” Miranda responded, and Natalie shrugged.  
  
“A rooms a room.” Natalie said.  
  
“Alright then.” Miranda replied as she pushed open the door, flicking on the lights as she stepped inside. She watched as Natalie’s eyes widened as the young girl took in the room.   
  
“Well, shit.” Natalie said. “This is like a five star hotel.”   
  
“Hopefully a warmer, cosier five star hotel.” Miranda responded as she walked over to the bed and switched on the lamp to brighten the room up a little bit more as the chandelier wasn’t really doing the trick. “There’s everything you’ll need in the bathroom, but from what you’ve got in those…” she pointed to the bags from  _7/11_  Natalie held, she continued. “I’m sure you’ll be set and not have to use anything from the cabinets, but if you do feel free to use whatever you wish. There’s a whole heap of different scents for the tub if you want to have one. If you do you’ll feel like a different person.”  
  
The  _Runway_  editor watched as Natalie curiously looked into the bathroom and the young girl shook her head from the ridiculousness no doubt of how big even the bathroom was.   
  
“Have you got a rich husband or something?” Natalie asked, looking to Miranda.  
  
Miranda began laughing at those words. “Definitely not.”   
  
“I see.” Natalie replied. “Where do you work?”  
  
Having expecting Natalie to not know who she was Miranda found this refreshing. “I’m Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of  _Runway_  magazine.”  
  
“Oh yeah, that girly rag.” Natalie replied. “I’ve read it now and then. I don’t get fashion.”  
  
“Maybe I can explain fashion to you, someday.” Miranda heard herself saying. “See it from my point of view and then maybe you might like it.” She added with a shrug.  
  
“Maybe.” Natalie said as she dumped her bags by the bed and looked around awkwardly.  
  
Clearing her throat Miranda began to step back towards the bedroom door. “Alright, well yes… like I said, help yourself to a bath or a shower and when you’re ready come back downstairs to the kitchen where I’ll get you something hot to eat.”   
  
“Cool.” Natalie replied as she kicked off her shoes to reveal odd socks with holes around the toes.  
  
Miranda couldn’t help but look down and the big toe of Natalie’s left toe had track marks all over it.   
  
“I’m not a junkie if that’s what you’re thinking.” Natalie snapped, quickly fixing her sock so that her toe was covered.  
  
Jumping at the angry words and looking back up into the young girls eyes Miranda swallowed hard at the anger, sadness, and humiliation in Natalie’s eyes. “I wasn’t.”  
  
Natalie scoffed. “Sure you weren’t.” she said as she looked around the room once more. “You know what… I’m starting to think that this is a big mistake. I shouldn’t be here.” She said as she began walking over to her bags. “I shouldn’t be here.” She repeated.  
  
“But you are now and I don’t want you leaving until you at least have a decent meal to eat.” Miranda replied.  
  
“Meat pies will do the trick.” Natalie replied.   
  
“Please stay.” Miranda said.  
  
“Why?” Natalie asked.   
  
Miranda opened and closed her mouth just as a smirk crossed Natalie’s face.  
  
“Oh, I see…” Natalie said, trailing off, and crossing the room to Miranda before looking over to the bed. “How do you want to do it?” she asked suggestively.   
  
Taking in the sultry look and instantly knowing what Natalie meant Miranda opened her mouth but nothing came out. She couldn’t believe that’s what the young girl thought she wanted but then again coming from where Natalie has and god knows the people she’s come across and the things she’s done to survive Miranda knew she shouldn’t be that shocked.   
  
“Ten dollars for fingers or twenty five for oral and believe me this tongue…” Natalie waggled it to Miranda. “Has had years of experience. I will blow your mind.”  
  
“Even though I don’t doubt it I…” Miranda cleared her throat, cheeks reddening and just the suggestion of Natalie’s words she took a few steps back. “I… that’s not what I meant… that’s not what I want… that’s not why you’re here. I am a happily committed woman to Andrea downstairs.”  
  
“Then what am I doing here?” Natalie asked. “No one brings me home to just give me a place to sleep. They always, always, expect some sort of sexual favour.”   
  
“Like I said before… I’m doing what I feel is right… the decent thing putting you up for the night and giving you a meal.” Miranda responded.   
  
“I find that hard to believe. There must be something you want.” Natalie responded.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I’m being honest. All I want is for you to have a nice safe and warm place to stay for the night, and tomorrow I can put you up in a hotel for a few days if you like until you can get yourself back on your feet.” Miranda said and Natalie snorted.  
  
“Look at me lady, I’m a wreck, I’ll never get back on my feet. I have never been a person like that. This is all my life will be and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Natalie responded, continuing. “I’ll never fit into any part of society. I should have let that guy finish me off the other month.”   
  
Swallowing hard at those last words and feeling emotions washing over her Miranda opened and closed her mouth. She cleared her throat before speaking. “I know I don’t know what your story is but what I do know is, is that everybody deserves a chance to a good life and that’s all I want to do tonight… help you achieve that, but if you don’t want to believe me and take me up on my offer then there’s nothing I can do to change your mind and stop you from leaving.” Miranda said as she stepped away from the opened door way. “Feel free to leave any time you want, but I really hope you don’t.” she said and watched as the young girl fought with herself as to what she should do.   
  
“I apologise that I thought you wanted sex.” Natalie said, continuing. “I would like to take you up on your offer for tonight.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it.” Miranda replied, stepping closer to the door. “Take your time and come down when you’re ready. Andrea and I will be up for a few more hours yet.”  
  
Natalie nodded, but remained quiet.   
  
Just as Miranda was shutting the door she was stopped by Natalie’s voice.  
  
“Hey…” Natalie softly said.  
  
Miranda looked back into the room as Natalie continued to speak.  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
The  _Runway_  editor smiled. “You’re more than welcome. See you downstairs.” And with those words she gave Natalie one last look before closing the door. She leaned against said door for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths at everything which had occurred before beginning to walk back downstairs feeling good with herself and the decision she made to bring Natalie home. She really hoped she could play a role in helping the young girl in changing her life around.  
  
  
~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

~*~  
  
  
Coming back to the present time and staring at Natalie who she and Andrea had ended up legally taking in having gone through all the court process and everything to give Natalie a better life and both she and Andrea have always been over the moon knowing they made a profound difference in Natalie’s life from that fateful night onwards.   
  
Kate was now sitting on Natalie's lap as they looked up as the door opened behind Miranda and a second later she felt her wife's arms around her neck to rest against her chest and then she felt Andrea’s chin atop her head.   
  
  
“What's going on out here?” Andy questioned.   
  
  
“Sitting and enjoying the peace and quiet in my favourite place.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
Andy smiled as she kissed the side of Miranda's forehead.   
  
  
“Have the boys finally settled down?” Kate asked.   
  
  
“Yes, finally.” Andy said with a shake of her head. “I put on that new Christmas movie they got.”   
  
  
“That should get them sleepy.” Miranda commented.   
  
  
“Maybe we could just take them straight to bed and have it just be the grownups watching the fireworks.” Kate suggested cheekily.   
  
  
At her mom’s words Andy's mouth dropped open before she began laughing. “Oh man, you're so bad.”   
  
  
Kate shrugged. “You know me. I honestly don't know how I managed with you and those other ones... What are their names?” She laughingly questioned as she pretended to scratch her head in a clueless manner.  
  
  
The brunette laughed again as her wife spoke before she could.  
  
“Well however you managed you definitely managed to raise wonderful children.” Miranda chimed in. “And I'm glad you did or else I wouldn't have met this one.” She added, poking Andrea, and gazing at her lovingly.   
  
  
The brunette squealed and jumped at the poke in the side of her body! “Don't!” She cried. “You know how I hate being poked like that!”   
  
  
“Awww, my poor Andrea.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“Who are you going to tell?” Natalie laughingly asked.   
  
  
“Oh, you guys think you're oh so funny.” Andy replied. “When you least expect it I will get you back by tickling you. I know how much you loathe it.”  
  
  
“Well... Sometimes it has been enjoyable.” Miranda softly said remembering the first time she had been tickled to oblivion by her lover and had been shocked at how incredibly soaked it made her panties.   
  
  
Smirking at those words Andy nodded. “I'll never forget those moments.” She whispered as she peppered kisses along Miranda's gorgeous jawline. “It never has taken me much to get you all hot and bothered, has it?” She questioned in a low whisper and watched as her wife squirmed in her seat. “Just at the thought you're feeling worked up again, aren't you?”   
  
  
“Oh, darling.” Miranda breathed. “You have this trance over me.”   
  
  
“I've hypnotised you.”   
  
  
“Mmmm, there was never going back after you.” Miranda responded, continuing. “From that first moment to our very last, it's always been you to have shattered that  _Dragon Lady_ shield and captured my heart, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.”   
  
  
“You'd be lost without me.” Andy replied.  
  
  
“You know it.” Miranda said as her brunette beauty beamed that million dollar smile at her. “Not to mention the first time you flashed that beautiful smile at me... I knew someday I'd be toast if I allowed it and if you had feelings for me like I did for you and how you did in my dreams. For it to have become a reality….” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I am forever grateful.”   
  
  
Andy smiled at her wife's words. “You've ruined me for anyone else also and I wouldn't have it any other way. There's no one else I could ever feel like this with. Only you.”  
  
  
Miranda cupped Andrea's cheeks with both hands and pulled her in for a searing kiss. “You changed me for the better. I am forever thankful to you.” She said when they pulled apart, but Andrea didn't want to stop kissing there and so they continued as if there was no one else in the world. She found herself pulling Andrea even closer into her.   
  
  
Andy grinned in between kisses as she slid down onto Miranda's legs. “I'll probably squash you with the way I've been eating lately.” She laughingly whispered.  
  
  
“I don't care, what a way to go.” Miranda said in between kisses as Andrea heartily laughed and a small moan escaped her lips just as they both heard Kate and Natalie clearing their throats.   
  
The two women instantly pulled apart, both with blushes across their faces.   
  
  
“Maybe you should get a room again.” Natalie commented.   
  
  
Andy grinned as she looked over to her mom and Natalie who she refused to ever call her mom. She was like... a best friend, a loyal confidant, but far too young for her to see as her mother. “It's payback for all the times I've been scarred by the two of you.” She said from where she hung off Miranda, hands clasped around her wife's neck.   
  
  
“Whatever.” Natalie replied and Kate smirked.   
  
  
“You know I have a point.” Andy commented and Natalie sighed with a nod. She knew that Natalie simply didn't like to think of all the times she has walked in on them. “You two really need to learn how to lock doors.”   
  
  
“Our Andy has a point.” Kate murmured.   
  
  
Blushing Natalie got up. “Anyone need a refill?” She asked.   
  
  
“I think we're good for now.” Miranda replied, looking to Andrea’s beer which was still pretty much full.   
  
  
“But just get me another anyway as I don't plan on moving from here for a while.” Andy said.   
  
  
Natalie nodded.   
  
  
“Thank you, Natalie.” Miranda said looking pointedly to her wife.   
  
  
“Thanks Nat!” Andy cheerfully sang out.   
  
  
“Anytime!” Natalie called back.   
  
  
Watching as she ran her fingers up and down the hem of Miranda's shirt over her silky smooth and incredibly creamy skin Andy bit her lip when she saw a shiver at the sensation go through her wife. “You will always amaze me.”   
  
  
Miranda looked up into Andrea’s stunning brown eyes that always sparkled for her and only her. “I still don't know what I did to get lucky to have you love me as fiercely as you do.” She said looking from her wife to Kate. “I know how extremely fortunate I am and how many men and women wish they could have my spot.”   
  
  
Kate nodded and smiled. “But you're more than worthy and deserving of loving my daughter. Right from the start I knew you were the one and would always be good for my Andy.”   
  
  
“Kate!” Natalie's voice called out from the back of the house, breaking their conversation.   
  
  
“What?!” Kate yelled back.   
  
  
“Where's the left overs of that weird spinach thing you made?! Cassidy wants it.” Natalie yelled.   
  
  
“It should be in the side of the fridge door right at the top in a small container.” Kate responded before she heard Andy stifling a laugh. She looked to her daughter. “What is it?!”  
  
  
“Ahh, Natalie, tell Cassidy that I ate that earlier this evening!” Andy yelled out, biting her lip and waiting for Cassidy’s response.   
  
  
That response didn't take long at all as they heard Cassidy’s feet walking along the hardwood floor before she poked her head out the door. “You. Bitch.”   
  
  
Andy couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. “I'm sorry!” She cried through said laughter.   
  
  
“All afternoon you've been eating the food that I've been wanting to eat and when I go for it, it isn't in there!” Cassidy said, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring at her Ma.   
  
  
“What can I say?! I've been a pig over these holidays!” Andy said laughingly. “I'm going through a phase. Don’t judge me!”   
  
  
Cassidy shook her head. “Next thing I bet I'll go for some dessert and what I want is already in your gut!”   
  
  
“Probably.” Andy replied, hiding her head behind Miranda's. “Don't hate me!”   
  
  
Cassidy turned around without another word however they could hear the young red head mumbling words to herself as she entered the house once more.   
  
  
Andy on the other hand couldn't help but continue to laugh into Miranda's neck just as Natalie came back out smirking and placed an unopened beer next to the brunette before going over to her lover and handing her the cocktail glass and put her own drink of beer on the porch railing.   
  
  
“Do you want a blanket?” Natalie asked Kate.   
  
  
Kate smiled at the young woman. “If you want one, but you know this weather doesn't affect me.”   
  
  
“It's your turn to get up.” Natalie said to Andy.   
  
  
“Me?” Andy asked, pointing to herself and shaking her head. “Keep dreaming. You're the one who wants the blanket. Nice try though.”   
  
  
Miranda chuckled.   
  
  
“My Katie will keep me warm.” Natalie said as she nestled into the older woman.   
  
  
“Bleh.” Andy jokingly said, pretending to look away disgusted, making a gagging noise.   
  
  
Smirking Miranda watched as she ran her hands through Andrea’s hair. “You know where I was thinking we should go back to?!”   
  
  
“Where's that?” Andy asked, turning to look at her wife.   
  
  
“Dubai. I love it there. So beautiful.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“Mmm, but not as beautiful as me though.” Andy replied in yet another joking tone of voice.   
  
  
Smirking Miranda hummed her agreement but didn't comment as her wife knew how she felt on this subject.   
  
  
At her wife’s silence Andy continued. “I would love to go back there too. Make some new memories.”  
  
  
“Cut back on the PDA though.” Kate firmly pointed out.   
  
  
“Oh, pfft!” Andy exasperatedly said and rolled her eyes. “All we did was hold hands and I kissed my wife’s hand lovingly in a friggen restaurant!” she said with a shake of her head before speaking again. “And it just happened there was a police officer in there that didn't like what he saw. Uptight asshole.”   
  
  
“But yes, we definitely learnt our lesson in the police car going to the precinct.” Miranda said. “No PDA only in our hotel room.”  
  
  
“I still can’t believe it when I say this, but the way Eric stepped up and got us out of that mess I’ve loved him ever since.” Andy laughingly said.   
  
  
Already knowing this Miranda wasn't fazed by the words. It was true. Her wife had become extremely friendly with her ex-husband. She herself had of course been taken aback by this. It was a real shock to come home one night to see her wife playing a friendly game of snooker, laughing and drinking with Eric the night after they’d gotten back from Dubai.  
  
  
It had been an unexpected friendship but a nice surprise for Miranda as after all the shit between them with the divorce and custody battle they had found themselves back into a sort of friendship that Andrea had always refused to take part in knowing all of what Eric did when they had been married and not wanting a bar of him.   
  
  
 _It's funny how things can change like that._  Miranda thought to herself as Andrea finished off the rest of her beer in the way a man would: chugged it down ridiculously fast. “Are you quite right there?” She asked with a cocked eyebrow.   
  
  
“Just getting started.” Andy replied, throwing the beer bottle over the railing and hoped it entered the recycling can.   
  
  
“If that misses I won't be happy!” Kate loudly said as she watched the bottle fly over the edge and leaned forward and watched its ascent into the recycling. “Lucky.” She commented. “You'd have been cleaning that up.”   
  
  
Andy shrugged. “I knew I wouldn't miss.”   
  
  
Miranda knew that wasn't the case. She could tell as soon as the green bottle went flying out of her hand her wife was suddenly nervous that she'd just made a huge glassy mess in the garden and as soon as they heard the bottle clink with the other empty ones Andrea relaxed back into her.   
  
  
“What's the time?” Andy asked as she stared up at the moon which never failed to amaze her especially out here in bum fuck nowhere.   
  
  
“Nearly 11:30.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“Oooh! Not long now!” Andy excitedly said. She absolutely loved New Year’s Eve ever since she was a little kid. Her excitement mostly came from the fireworks which she loved and still did at the age of 47. And then she had a new tradition with Miranda and the girls when she became a part of their family and the tradition where they sat up on the roof of the townhouse, cuddling and snuggled up in blankets, watching the ball drop in Times Square or the nights spent in the Hampton’s watching the fireworks show they put on out there.  
  
  
Miranda chuckled in amusement at her wife's excitement.   
  
  
They had both been thrilled when they both learnt that they had the same love for fireworks. Miranda's love for them coming from the Guy Fawkes’s celebrations with her family when she was still a toddler before her family had fallen apart.   
  
  
Miranda had been delighted to find out that every year the Sach's did fireworks to bring in the New Year done by Dylan and each year they're bigger and better. She couldn't wait to see what they'd be like tonight but they must be going to be massive as Dylan was for once not going to be the one to be out there in the paddocks setting them off.   
  
  
Her son in law had enlisted a few of his friends which he was paying them slabs of beer to do it unknown to him she had paid them each a handsome amount to do the job that could turn dangerous.   
  
  
Miranda was extremely pleased though that Dylan was spending this monumental night of bringing in 2030 with his family instead of setting the light show off like he did every other year. The  _Runway_  editor had always had that element of worry with the young man setting off the fireworks which could become a nightmare if done wrong. She gathered Dylan was spending tonight with them because of all the nonsense about the world being wiped out by the asteroid making a super close passing, the closest one since 2018, even though he and Caroline didn't believe it.   
  
  
“So, it seems like the fireworks show tonight is going to be bigger than ever.” Miranda mused aloud.   
  
  
At her words Kate and Natalie grinned.   
  
  
“Oh, just you wait.” Natalie cheerfully replied.   
  
  
“You think you love fireworks?” Kate questioned. “You’ll be even more madly in love with them after tonight.”   
  
  
“Well... The way you've built up my anticipation and excitement I hope to not be disappointed.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
The Sach's women heartily laughed.   
  
  
“Even though Dylan has been tight lipped you won't be.” Natalie said.   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “Alright, well hurry up midnight.” She said, laughing softly as her wife made random patterns in the palm of her left hand.   
  
  
“You'll love it.” Andy softly said, as she tipped her head back and finished off her beer.   
  
  
Miranda watched as the beer was swallowed down that elegant and beautiful neck. She ran her fingers up and down said neck once the liquid disappeared down Andrea’s throat.   
  
  
“Mmm... That's nice.” Andy said, humming.   
  
  
“Oh geesh, how on earth are you supposed to cut back on your PDA in Dubai when you can barely keep your hands off each other?” Natalie said as she stood up and took the brunette's empty bottle along with hers and leaned over the railing to place them in the recycling as the two women behind her started laughing.   
  
  
“We'll probably end up behind bars this time.” Andy said.   
  
  
“Don't you even joke about it.” Kate firmly said.   
  
  
Miranda snorted at those words. “There would be no sex for... months... if that were to happen.”   
  
  
“I'll be on my best behaviour.” Andy instantly said causing her mom to face palm. “She’s made me into a nympho.”   
  
  
Miranda's eyes widened at those words. “Me?!” She asked, shaking her head. “No no, you've always been a nympho.”   
  
  
Andy scoffed at those words.   
  
  
“It took me months to be able to catch up with your stamina.” Miranda replied. “You know this. I confessed many times that I never thought I could keep up with you.”  
  
  
“Now you wanna go again and again.” Andy commented, smirking.  
  
  
“Yes because you've made me that way. I never enjoyed sex... Even pleasing myself... Until you came along.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“I never enjoyed the sex with Nate. It was all about his needs-“   
  
  
“Isn't that always how it's like with men?” Natalie chimed in.   
  
  
Miranda snorted. “With my ex-husbands it was.”   
  
  
“It's this babe here...” Andy said, pointing to her wife and grinning.   
  
  
Miranda was a little surprised by being called a babe when she has never ever thought of herself in such a way.   
  
  
“It's you!” Andy said, continuing. “You've brought this... this hunger out of me and I want you like all the time.”   
  
  
“Righto, that's enough for me to hear!” Kate said, covering her ears as she stood up.   
  
  
“Fantastic. I'll have another.” Andy said, holding up her empty bottle. “Please.” She added laughingly and bit her lip as her wife poked her.   
  
  
“Where on earth are your manners this holiday?” Miranda asked.   
  
  
“I don't know!” Andy said, covering her face. “My bad. Don't hate me.”   
  
  
Kate just waved the words away as she walked into the house the door squeaking shut behind her.   
  
  
“We'll be opening the champagne soon.” Miranda said as she pushed Andrea's hair out of her wife's face.   
  
  
“I know, but it'll be right. I'll chug this beer down like its nothing.” Andy responded.   
  
  
Miranda scrunched her face up. “You must have been a male in your last life.”   
  
  
Andy laughed at those words, cupping a hand over her face, her laughter being absolutely uncontrollable for most of today.   
  
  
The older woman smirked as she watched her brunette beauty calming herself down. Her wife had been laughing for most of the day but after her gloriously divine ejaculation earlier it has brightened her wife tenfold. She looked down as Andrea took her wrist to look at the time.   
  
  
“Twenty minutes!” Andy excitedly said as she got up and put her beer bottle into the recycling. She turned around and took in her wife who had crossed her legs, arms on either side of the chair arms, hair a little uncoifed, lips slightly red from being kissed passionately and stunning blue eyes that were not only sparkling but smoky with desire that were watching her every move. “Fuck you're beautiful.”   
  
  
At Andrea's words her heart fluttered and watched as her brunette beauty crossed the small space between them and placed her hands on either side of her shoulders resting them against the back of the chair.   
  
  
“My beautiful wife.” Andy whispered, looking into those awed blue eyes then down to those perfect lips.  
  
  
“Not as beautiful as you.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
“Oh, please.” Andy said with a roll of her eyes as she pushed off the chair and stood once more. “Just accept the compliment.”   
  
  
Miranda smirked. “Thank you, darling. You've always seen something in me that I've never been able to. Thank you for all that you do for me.”   
  
  
“You're perfection. Loving you is easy.” Andy replied.   
  
  
Miranda stood to embrace her wife, the words her Andrea were speaking to her getting her overwhelmed. “I'm so lucky.” She whispered into her wife's neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”   
  
  
“What's going on?” Cassidy asked as she walked out.   
  
  
“Just hugging your amazing mother.” Andy responded as she and Miranda pulled apart and turned to watch Cassidy walk out holding her youngest great nephew.   
  
  
“They want to go back to Dubai.” Natalie informed Cassidy with the new information.   
  
  
At those words Cassidy began laughing. “You won't even make it through airport security your PDA is that intense.”  
  
“We aren’t that bad.” Miranda responded.  
  
Cassidy snorted. “Why do you think, back in the days and sometimes to this very day, that Caroline and I sit between the two of you? It’s to stop you from being touchy feely and not distract us from whatever we are watching on TV.”  
  
Andy and Miranda looked at each other, shrugged and smirked.  
  
“I love seeing it though, gives me hope I can have the same.” Cassidy finished.  
  
  
“Oh my bobbsey.” Miranda said as she moved away from her wife and took her youngest into her arms. “You will, I know it, I feel it.”   
  
  
Cassidy smiled as her mom continued.   
  
  
“You know I just what you to be happy.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“I know, that's why there's something I should te-“   
  
  
“The boys are playing up again. I don't know what's going on with them tonight but I cannot with it.” Kate said, continuing. “I'm getting far too old for it.”   
  
  
“As am I.” Miranda said, looking to her daughter. “Hold what you're saying for a few moments.”   
  
  
Cassidy nodded, swallowing hard as she watched her mom and Andy walk into the house.   
  
  
“I'm waking my dragons!” Miranda said in a no nonsense tone.   
  
  
“Noooo!” The two boys yelled.   
  
  
“If you do not behave I'm sending you straight to bed and you won't be able to watch the fireworks.” Miranda said. “Go upstairs, get into your jammies and brush your teeth then come down outside with your coats on. You can watch the light show and then it's straight to bed. Okay?”   
  
  
“Okay.” The boys glumly replied, heads down staring at the floor.   
  
  
“Off you go then, and if I hear one boo from you my dragons are going to be woken.”   
  
  
“That won't need to happen, grandma, I'll be good.”   
  
  
“Great.” Miranda said as she grabbed her bottle of red wine which was called  _Dragon's Blood_  which came in quite handy with tricking the boys into thinking dragons were real and that she herself was a dragon who enjoyed drinking dragon’s blood.   
  
  
Miranda then watched as they headed for their rooms before looking over to the couch. “Where's your Aunt Pippa?” She asked upon seeing the couch Pippa had been laying on for most of the day was empty.   
  
  
“Bathroom.”   
  
  
Walking over to said bathroom she knocked on the door. “Everything okay?” she asked through the closed door.   
  
  
“Yeah, Ma, feeling much better. That juice you made me helped as well as all the sleeping.” Pippa replied.   
  
  
Even though Miranda hadn’t been sure how Pippa could sleep through all that racket the boys had made all afternoon she smiled. “I'm glad to hear it.” Miranda replied as the toilet flushed and then the taps ran before the door opened. “Let me feel your temperature.”   
  
  
Pippa nodded and Miranda placed bet hand on the girl’s forehead.   
  
  
“Oh, much better.” Miranda commented. “I really don't like the idea of you going outside though. It's so cold it's nearly snowing.”   
  
  
“I'll only be out there for a few minutes. You know I don't want to miss the show.” Pippa said.   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “I'm going to make up the hot water bottle for you to place in a blanket to wrap around you.”   
  
  
“You really don't hav-“   
  
  
“Uh uh, no... I'm going to. I'm not having you landing in hospital with pneumonia.” Miranda cut the young woman off who she saw as her daughter and even did so before Pippa and Cassidy began dating on and off.   
  
  
“Fine.” Pippa huffed. “Maybe you can make me a nice hot mug of tea too then to take out. “  
  
  
“Yes, good idea.” Miranda replied as she walked into the kitchen just as Caroline and Dylan came through the back door. “Where did you two get off to?”   
  
  
“Dylan had something to show me.” Caroline replied before taking a swig out of the bottle of white wine she held.   
  
  
“Oh?” Miranda asked. “Care to elaborate?”   
  
  
“It's private. Something for only Dylan and I.” Caroline replied, grinning as she looked up to her husband before looking at her mom.   
  
  
Seeing that unique glow on her daughters slightly breathless face which only meant one thing Miranda nodded. “Ah, I see. I ask nothing more.” She replied, having overheard quite the few sexual conversations her daughter has had with Dylan over the years. They were quite the adventures BDSM type of couple which Miranda learnt by walking into their basement to find it a play room for all things sexual activities. She hadn't been able to look at either of them for days afterwards.   
  
  
“But I loved it.” Caroline said, absolutely radiant. “I hadn't expected it at all.”   
  
  
“I'm happy for you, sweetheart.” Miranda replied as she filled up the faded dark pink water bottle as the kettle stopped boiling and once it was full put the kettle back on again for Pippa's tea.   
  
  
“My beautiful, sexy man knows how to spoil me with surprises.” Caroline continued speaking.   
  
  
“You found yourself quite the catch.” Miranda said, smiling over at her daughter.   
  
  
“All thanks to you.” Caroline replied, walking over to her mom.   
  
  
Miranda thought the walking was more like stumbling on legs which were ready to collapse onto a bed or couch. She was then greeted by her daughter holding her tightly.   
  
  
“Had you not fallen madly in love with Andy I probably would never...” Caroline stopped to burp. “Never have met my man so it's all thanks to you… my lovely mommy.” She said and pressed a kiss to her mom’s cheek.   
  
  
Miranda leaned into her daughter before Caroline moved away but not before her daughter exhaled a breath of air near her face. She cringed instantly at the mixture smells of raw onion, chilli, alcohol and the uniquely obvious smell of sex. “Go and join your grandsons and clean that mouth.”   
  
  
“I don't want to walk up the stairs.” Caroline whined before turning to Dylan. “Carry me?” She asked, smirking and leaning into her husband. “And I'll do that thing you like...”   
  
  
“Words I didn't need to hear.” Miranda commented as Dylan instantly picked up Caroline.   
  
  
“Sorry.” Caroline said, looking apologetically at her mom just as Dylan swung her around causing her to squeal with laughter.   
  
  
The kettle stopped boiling once again and so Miranda made Pippa's mug of tea before the young woman came back into view with a mink blanket already wrapped around her. “Very good.” She commented as she picked up the hot water bottle and Pippa opened up the blanket for her to nestle it inside.   
  
  
Pippa hummed. “That's so nice.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded as she mixed the mug of tea before handing it to the other woman. “Are you right to hold it?” She asked as Pippa's hands were both snuggled up under the blanket.   
  
  
“Yeah.” Pippa replied, her left hand coming out from the blanket to accept the tea. “Thank you.”  
  
  
“Anytime, sweetheart.” Miranda replied, wiping down the counter as she spilt a bit of water before she opened the fridge and grabbed out two bottles of Bollie and somehow juggled them along with five flute glasses then headed for the door.   
  
  
As soon as her wife came into view Andy jumped up and hurried to help Miranda. “Why didn't you call out for me?”   
  
  
“Because I knew I could bring it all out on my own.” Miranda responded but was relieved when the bottles of champagne were taken away from where they had been dangling from her right hand and she carefully placed the glasses on the nearest table.   
  
  
“How long now?” Andy asked.   
  
  
“About ten minutes.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“I'll quickly go pee.” Andy replied.  
  
  
Miranda nodded. “I'll come with you.”   
  
  
“I think you should use separate toilets.” Natalie said and Kate laughed at her words. “You'll take too long otherwise.”   
  
  
“Are you implying that one or both of us is into golden showers?” Andy asked and Miranda nearly choked on her sip of champagne having not even been thinking that line of thought.   
  
  
“Well now you're the one who said that and not me.” Natalie responded.   
  
  
Andy felt her cheeks reddening.   
  
  
“Oh my god! You do!” Natalie said.   
  
  
“It was one time!” Andy instantly replied.   
  
  
Natalie keeled over with laughter then. “That worked so easily.”   
  
  
It took Andy a couple moments to realise she had been set up by Natalie's poker face. “Nicely done.” She commented even though she did feel extremely stupid. Before the accident she would have seen right passed Natalie's words but thanks to that stupid accident she was a lot slower when it came to jokes and being stirred up. Not to mention it didn't help that she's had quite a bit of alcohol since lunch time. “I’m going inside.”  
  
  
Chuckling softly Miranda took Andrea by the hand. “Come on, let’s hurry this up, I don't want to miss the start of the fireworks.”   
  
  
Nodding in agreement Andy turned and followed her wife inside. “I still don't know why you stayed with me.” She said once they entered the house.  
  
  
At Andrea’s whispered words Miranda instantly turned to her wife. “Unconditional love. That's why I stayed.”   
  
  
“But I've been different ever since.” Andy responded sadly. “I'm not as witty and smart.”   
  
  
Now and then Andrea got into these dark moments but Miranda was having none of it tonight. “Darling, listen to me, you're still just as smart as the day I met you and make me laugh just the same as you've always been able to because you're still wittier than you think.” The  _Runway_  editor said, cupping her wife’s face. “Yes, you lost your light for a bit those first few months, but you found your way back to me and the girls and you're still the same woman I fell in love with which is why I could never have left you and that's why I nursed you back to health and I would do it all over again.”   
  
  
  
“But that outside… That made me feel so stupid.” Andy said, and was mad when she felt tears welling in her eyes. “It feels like... like people do it on purpose to make me feel this way because I'm not the same anymore. I’m not as quick to understand what people mean… if they’re stirring me or actually mean it and want to make me feel idiotic.”   
  
  
Miranda shook her head. This is not how she wanted their last night of 2029 to end. “Darling, you know that your mother and Natalie would never mean it in any nasty way...”   
  
  
“I know, but I still feel stupid, and I hate it. I hate that I was stupid and angry and didn't see where I was going and next thing I know I'm falling down the stairs and there was nothing I could do to stop it and I thought I was a goner... Everything went black.”   
  
  
“And you came back to me... To the girls... To your family and your family loves you for all that you are and love being nothing but playful towards you. In all my time a part of your family I've barely seen any kind of negativity.” Miranda replied, continuing. “You know that they're not trying to be mean.” Her wife nodded at her words. “Now stop all this...” She said as she wiped her wife's tears away.” And let's go use the bathroom quickly so we can go back outside.”   
  
  
“I'm sorry. I'm being so dramatic about this.” Andy replied.   
  
  
“You have a good reason to and I'm glad you don't bottle it up. I would never want you to do that.” Miranda said. “Thank you for always trusting me with your emotions, but you know how I hate seeing you cry.”   
  
  
“I know, I'm sorry.” Andy replied.   
  
  
“Stop saying you're sorry.” Miranda replied with a roll of her eyes as she wiped Andrea's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs, smiling at her wife, before leaning in to kiss her. “Let's go use the bathroom.” She said, taking Andrea's hand and leading them to the downstairs bathroom as it would take too much time heading upstairs to their ensuite.   
  
  
Once taking in turns using the loo Miranda dampened a face washer and wiped away the dried tear stained cheeks of her wife. “I love everything about you.”  
  
  
Nodding and hugging each other and sharing a few words they made their way back outside where they were greeted by Kate who looked concerned having noticed Andy's reaction going inside.   
  
  
“Everything okay, honey?”   
  
  
At her Ma's words the brunette nodded. “Yeah, I'm good.” She laughingly said, over her little silly moment, Miranda having made her laugh in the bathroom. Her mom rubbed her back before moving over to Pippa and murmuring a few words to her.   
  
  
It wasn't long until the count down for the New Year began as they were all now stood on the back porch minus Harrison and Leah who were holidaying with their children who were all grown up now and one had a child on the way. It didn’t matter that they weren’t here as Andy and Miranda had caught up with them at the start of the month and would be doing so again next month when they came home as they would be stopping over in New York for the night much to Harrison’s annoyance as he didn’t much like the Big Apple.  
  
  
“Five… four… three… two… one…!”   
  
  
“Happy New Year!”  
  
Everyone yelled cheerfully, party poppers went off and sparklers lit up the porch and the champagne bottles were popped open.   
  
  
The fireworks were delayed a minute or two but none of the Sach's took much notice as they went around to each other hugging and kissing.   
  
  
Andy turned to the love of her life. “Happy New Year.” She said over the loudness of their family, staring into her wife's eyes.   
  
  
“Happy New Year, my darling.” Miranda replied, continuing. “I still can't believe we've spent twenty four amazing years together. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d be able to find long lasting love, but then you came along breathtakingly so… My beautiful soul mate.” She said as she took Andrea’s left hand and traced the wedding band and engagement ring that Andrea still wore every day except when she was on the subway or in a dodgy area. “All this time together has made me love you more and more with each new day. I can't wait to see what our future brings and to make many, many more memories with you.” She said, softly squeezing Andrea’s hand.   
  
  
“I love you.” Andy replied, knowing she wouldn’t be able to top what her wife said, and so simply leaned in and let her passionate kiss tell Miranda everything that she felt and more.   
  
When they pulled a part they clinked their flute glasses. “To us and all that our future holds.”   
  
  
“To us!” Miranda replied, absolutely glowing along with her wife.   
  
  
They kissed for a few more times before looking up to watch the fireworks display which had started.   
  
  
They went on for a lot longer than they normally did. It was an incredibly impressive and amazing show.   
  
  
They even went as far as having two sets of fireworks coming shooting over the house and then fan out gorgeously in a colourful display.   
  
  
It was a few seconds later when Miranda gasped at the third last set that went flashing up.   
  
  
The night sky lit up with the words ALWAYS AND FOREVER causing Miranda's heart to skip a beat and a gasp escape her mouth. “Oh my darling.” She said, turning to Andrea whose eyes were sparkling brilliantly with love and admiration, as their family clapped and cheered for them.   
  
  
“When Dylan said he could have that done I instantly said yes. I knew it would blow you away.” Andy said. “I didn’t even know he could it until just last week. It never crossed my mind to do it with fireworks like you’ve done with the plane vapour trails over the years.”  
  
  
‘It was beyond perfect. “Thank you so much.” Miranda said in awe as normal fireworks cracked in the distance in all different crazy formation and colourful colours as the kid’s oooohed and wowed as she looked at her brunette beauty.  
  
  
  
“I'm going to have to thank him over and over again.” Miranda spoke again, leaning in to kiss her wife once more.   
  
  
Chuckling when they pulled apart Andy leaned into her wife as they watched the rest of the fireworks which went on for another three or so minutes.   
  
  
They ended with a bang and the words etched into the sky HAPPY NEW YEAR with the numbers 2030 flashing underneath and that was that for another year.   
  
  
The Sach's/Priestly clan was beyond awed and impressed by the show. The kids were jumping up and down excitedly, wanting to pop more party poppers which they did and the adults were talking loudly amongst themselves drinking and celebrating the New Year which they all knew would surely be another exciting adventure for all of them.   
  
  
The two love birds had made the rounds of the porch embracing their family and sharing a few words when Andy and Miranda went back to where they had been standing and sipped a second glass of champagne.   
  
  
Andy had just been lifting her glass to her mouth for another large sip when she nearly dropped said glass at what she saw the other end of the porch. “Oh. My. God.”   
  
  
Hearing Andrea’s shocked yet surprised and excited tone of voice Miranda looked at her wife who was staring at the other side of where they stood.   
  
  
“Look.” Was all Andy said and pointed to what she was seeing unfold before their eyes.   
  
  
Miranda did so and looked at the other end of the porch and her eyes widened as she saw her sweetheart Cassidy down on one knee in front of where Pippa sat rugged up in her mink blanket who's eyes were wide having not at all expecting this.   
  
  
Moving closer silently both women watched on with proudly happy eyes as their daughter asked Pippa for her hand in marriage.   
  
  
“Did you know about this?” Miranda softly asked Caroline who came to lean against her excitedly.   
  
  
“Cass mentioned it a while ago that she had been thinking about proposing New Year's Eve but I wasn't sure if she would wig out or not. She hasn’t mentioned it all day. Not to mention they've had quite the rocky relationship over the years.”  
  
  
They watched and clapped in excitement as Pippa said yes which was what Miranda expected knowing Pippa has always felt strongly about her daughter. She watched as a ring was placed on Pippa's finger before they kissed.   
  
  
The kiss went on for a while and so Miranda turned to stare at her wife, both women smiling widely at each other, before the Runway editor looked over to the garden where she proposed to her darling Andrea and as she gazed out at said garden which had fairy lights beautifully decorated around it her smile widened as she thought back to that day.   
  
  
~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

~*~  
  
**December 27th, 2007.  
**  
  
“Close your eyes.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“Why?” Andy slowly asked, smiling.   
  
  
“Just close your eyes.” Miranda softly, but firmly ordered.   
  
  
“Hmm, alright.” Andy replied and did as she was told.   
  
  
“No peaking!” Miranda said as she took something from her pocket.   
  
  
“I didn't peak!” Andy laughingly replied with a false tone in her voice that easily told Miranda she had tried to peak. The Runway editor knowing that Andrea never could lie to her.  
  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. “I saw you try to crack open your eye.” She said as she placed what she had in her pocket up the stem of the colourful flowers to hold them together.   
  
  
“Can I open them yet?” Andy impatiently asked, pouting.  
  
  
“Oh my goodness... You've only had your eyes shut for not even a minute. You sound like a petulant child who can't have that last piece of cake.” Miranda responded as she placed a small piece of folded paper held on by string around the flowers as her lover crossed her arms with yet another pout. “Or like the child in the back seat of the car who won't stop asking "are we there yet?" Thankfully my daughters were never like that, but I have just been given a glimpse of what you'd be like on a long road trip.”   
  
  
Andy’s mouth dropped open and her eyes opened also. “Oi!” She said, playfully shoving Miranda.   
  
  
“I said don't open your eyes!” Miranda said, quickly putting the flowers behind her back.   
  
  
Andy raised an eyebrow. “I already know you have picked me flowers so what is so important that I cannot see what you're doi-“ she stopped mid speech as she took in what the flowers were held together with. “Oh. My. God.”   
  
  
Miranda bit her lip as she quickly finished tying the paper around the stems before holding the flowers out to Andrea.   
  
  
“Miranda... I... Oh my god.” Andy said taking the small bunch of flowers and staring at the silver and very big diamond ring that was keeping the flowers together. She couldn't believe her eyes and she said so out loud.   
  
  
Miranda chuckled at Andrea's words. “Read the note.” She nervously pointed out the piece of perfectly folded paper.   
  
  
Andy untied the paper held by purple wool and opened the small folded note with slightly shaking hands. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as inside on the left side of the paper was a sketch of them filthy and kneeling in the mud with Andy holding up the muddy ring to Miranda and on the right side was them standing in the garden like they were now with Andy holding the bouquet of flowers with the words in a bubble above the sketch of Miranda in her lover's gorgeous and elegant hand writing "Will you marry me?"   
  
  
“I was trying to think of how I could do this... And this came to mind early this morning and so that's why I wasn't in bed when you woke up.” Miranda said having had her lover all day thinking she was acting strange as if hiding something.   
  
  
  
Just as Miranda had placed the ring that fit perfectly on Andrea’s finger having seen what size her lover’s finger was one night a few months ago when her lover was sleeping and she had quickly taken Andrea’s ring finger and sneakily got the size.   
  
  
As Andrea continued to stare in awe at her ring they both heard a gasp coming from the arch way.   
  
  
Both women turned their heads to see the brunette's mother standing there looking from the ring to Andy and Miranda. “Oh. My. God!” She said much as Andy did a few seconds ago as she hurried over. “Have I just walked in on your proposal?”  
  
  
“Yes! Miranda proposed!” Andy laughingly and excitedly said. “It’s like we both read our minds to propose practically the same time as each other!”   
  
  
  
“Oh my god.” Kate said again as she placed the refreshments on the table. “Don't let me stop you! Kiss each other already and do whatever you were going to do!” She excitedly ordered as she poured them their drinks which is why she’d come outside in the first place. “I'm not looking!”   
  
  
Without caring and both on cloud nine Miranda and Andy leaned in and their mouths met in a beautiful passionate kiss knowing it was a moment neither woman would ever forget.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Miranda came out of her memory as Andrea kissed and nibbled her neck, a shiver of arousal going through her, before Cassidy and Pippa came to a stop in front of her.   
“Sweetheart, I-“   
  
  
Cassidy quickly cut her mother off. “Before you say anything I just want to say that yes I know I should have told you about this and I had been about to earlier but then I thought that this surprise would be nice for all of our family.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded at her daughters words. “It was beyond a nice surprise.” She replied as she pulled her daughter into her, pressing kisses on her cheek. “It doesn't matter that you didn't tell us. All that matters is you're happy and loved and you've made a perfect choice, bobbsey.” She said, smiling widely as she looked to Pippa. She knew that Louise was the one who would always hold a huge spot in Cassidy's heart but that there was still plenty of room to love and support Pippa for a lifetime. She knew it wouldn't be easy for them but she had faith they'd make it work for the long haul. “I am so, so happy for the two of you!”   
  
  
“We've had our moments but this is the right thing for us to do!” Cassidy said.   
  
  
Looking into her daughters eyes Miranda could see the genuine excitement in Cassidy's eyes and saw this was what her daughter actually wanted. She nodded and pulled Cassidy and Pippa in for another hug which Andrea joined in laughingly.   
  
  
“We need more champagne!” Andy cheerfully said once they pulled apart and wiped their tears from their eyes.   
  
  
When they eventually made their way back into the gloriously warm house   
the children had finally settled themselves down enough to be ready for bed - the fun of the day exhausting them so Kyle and Liza took them upstairs as Caroline leaned into Dylan and sighed at the peace and quiet.   
  
  
“Good luck coping with them until they're in their teens.” Natalie commented.   
  
  
Caroline groaned and Dylan laughed. “Do not remind me. It was hard enough dealing with Kyle and the other ones...” She responded, taking a page from Kate's book and pretending to forget their names, a smirk playing on her lips as Dylan began kissing her neck, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.   
  
“I think it’s time that you two get a room now.” Natalia laughingly commented.  
  
Caroline bit her bottom lip, staring up at her husband, before grinning then turned her head to look up at the second floor where her grand-kids were. “Goodnight boys.” She called out. “Don’t let the bed bug bites.” She laughingly added.  
  
  
Miranda watched as her daughter leaned into Dylan just as sleepily as her grandchildren. “I think it's time for you to shut your eyes also.”   
  
  
“Nooo, I'm fine.” Caroline responded, but her eyes and mouth opening to yawn said otherwise.   
  
  
Miranda gave Dylan a simple look and he nodded.   
  
  
“Bed time!” Dylan commented with a no nonsense tone.   
  
  
“Ohhh, if I must be banished to my bed chambers, fine.” Caroline said with an exasperated sigh. “Good night, mother.” She said, leaning in to her mom then did the same with Andy and the others before being practically dragged out of the house just like she had been earlier and giggling but not as loudly as before. She was just too drunk and exhausted.  
  
  
“I'll come with you.” Andy said, looking to Miranda. “Meet you upstairs in a bit.”   
  
  
“Indeed you will.” Miranda replied, smirking. “Remember I still have plans for you.”   
  
  
“Oh, I haven't forgotten.” Andy replied, licking her lips. “Bring it on.” She added, winking at her wife and pressing a kiss to Miranda's cheek before following after Dylan and Caroline.   
  
  
“I think we'll go to bed to.” Cassidy said, looking suggestively at Pippa.   
  
  
“Good idea.” Pippa replied, and turned to her family. “Thank you all for another enjoyable New Year's Eve. I can't wait to see what the New Year holds for us all and thank you for your constant support for Cass and I.”  
  
  
“You're my daughters and I love you unconditionally.” Miranda responded, hugging both of them.   
  
  
Kate hugged them and said a few words similar to what Miranda had before Cassidy and Pippa made their way upstairs.   
  
  
“I suppose I should start thinking about going to bed too.” Kate said. “What with that stupid early morning.”   
  
  
“Aww, come on, you know you secretly love mornings.” Natalie said as she wandered out from the downstairs bathroom.   
  
  
“There you are, I was wondering where you got to.” Kate replied as Natalie came up beside her.   
  
  
“What... Did you miss me?” Natalie asked, smirking.   
  
  
Miranda smiled as she watched Natalie and Kate softly communicate. She was so happy that since that fateful night of meeting Natalie she had been able to help turn the young girls life around and watch her grow into the person Natalie had always dreamed and got to watch her fall in love and live her happily ever after which Natalie never thought she'd have, and still to this day thanks her and Andrea profusely and that had Miranda not intervened when she did she probably wouldn't be walking this wonderful earth this very day.   
  
  
“I think I'll start getting ready for bed too.” Miranda replied, kissed both women on the cheeks before leaving the room with soft good nights spoken as she walked away.   
  
  
The night had been wonderful and she couldn't wait to start the New Year with her wife and their nude bodies tangled deliciously together.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“I know what you're going to say and I'm not ready to talk.” Caroline said as she walked out of the bathroom as Andy came up to her with that motherly stern look, instantly shutting down her Ma before the brunette could even speak. “I will come to you and mom when I am ready.”   
  
  
Andy held up her hands. “Okay, fair enough. Just... You know to come to us at any time. We are always here for you.”   
  
  
“I know.” Caroline replied as she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes and covered her face as the room wouldn't stop spinning. “Where's Dylan?”   
  
  
“Right here.” Dylan responded as he wandered into the bedroom. “What do you need?” He asked and he and Andy looked to Caroline whose mouth dropped partly open and she began to softly snore.   
  
  
“I would hope that if you knew what was going on and if Miranda and I needed to know you'd let us know.” Andy said to her brother. “You know how stubborn Caroline can be towards Miranda and I with her feelings.”   
  
  
Dylan nodded. “I know why she's been drinking lots again, and I have been keeping an eye on her to make sure that what happened last time doesn't happen again. I admit that she's gone crazy with the booze tonight but she knows it too.”   
  
  
“Can you tell me why?” Andy asked.   
  
  
“Sorry Andy, but it's not my place. She's my wife and I respect her decisions.” Dylan replied.   
  
  
Andy still couldn't believe that Dylan had ended up marrying her daughter. It had been extremely strange at first seeing them as a couple but it had turned out to be the best thing for the both of them and she and Miranda couldn't be happier.   
  
  
“However what I can say is that she does want to talk to you and Miranda about it, and this talk will be happening soon.” Dylan added.   
  
  
The older brunette nodded. “Okay, I'll take your word for it.” She replied, hugging her brother before taking one last look at her sleeping daughter before she exited the room. “Good night.”   
  
  
“Night Andy.” Dylan replied as Andy shut the door behind her and she made the trek back to the house through the snow which was beginning to fall.   
  
  
As she wandered towards the house she looked up to the sky and wondered if just maybe that asteroid were to hit or cause major catastrophe on earth with the affects it could have on the gravitational pull and cause earthquakes.   
  
  
When she had been about to look back down to the ground to watch her step and make sure she didn't slip over the corner of her eye caught a flash and she looked over and smiled as she watched an awesome shooting star cross the fairly clear night sky.   
  
  
The brunette beauty decided to take it as a sign that all was going to be okay for planet earth asteroid wise and chuckling to herself and shaking her head that she had actually worried for a while that the asteroid could destroy earth as they knew it like one had done to the dinosaurs once upon a time, and stepped up the stairs to the back porch and entered the warm house where her mom was adding more wood to the crackling.   
  
  
They had central heating installed in the house but still kept the fire place as they all loved the good old fashion way and the sound of the fire crackling in the corner of the room as they watched TV. Not to mention they all still loved to roast marshmallows over the fire throughout the winter.   
  
  
The brunette walked over to said fire place to warm herself up. “What time are you and Natalie leaving tomorrow?”   
  
  
“Far too early for my liking”. Kate replied.   
  
  
Andy laughed softly at her mom’s words. “Once upon a time you were the early bird and Natalie was the grumpy morning person.”   
  
  
Kate snorted. “Goes to show the age difference. She grew into herself and started to love everything about day time and I started getting more tired and old. Unlike Miranda who seems to be lively constantly.”   
  
  
Andy grinned. “I help keep her young.”   
  
  
Kate smiled at her daughter before finishing off the rest of her Whisky. “When do you think you and Miranda will start your travels?”   
  
  
“I'm not sure.” Andy replied, shrugging as she rubbed her hands together as they became nice a toasty. “Something to plan when we get home I suppose. I can't wait though, I've been wanting a break from Manhattan and what seems to just constantly be work, work, work.”   
  
  
“You have been working way too hard.” Kate commented.   
  
  
“Mmm, so much so it's scattering my brain more than it already is." Andy responded. "I've been having... moments... again where I don't remember certain things. Like just last night at the dinner table I stared at my knife and I couldn't remember how to use it.”   
  
  
“Does Miranda know?” Kate questioned.   
  
  
“Not really, she's been so happy and busy with Runway that I haven't want to whinge to her.” Andy responded.   
  
  
“You know she doesn't mind, and doesn’t see it as added stress.” Kate pointed out.   
  
  
“I know, I just...” Andy sighed. “I've put her through so much stress over the years because of that stupid accident. I don't want to cause her any more unnecessary stress”.   
  
  
“You know I don't like you bottling any of this up, honey.” Kate said as they began walking towards the kitchen.   
  
  
“That's exactly what Miranda says and I'm not. I know that doesn't do me any good.” Andy replied as she grabbed a clean glass and poured herself a glass of filtered water.   
  
  
“Good.” Kate said as she rinsed her glass. “You call me at any time, day or night, while Natalie and I are away if you ever need to.”   
  
  
“I know, Ma, thank you.” Andy said, embracing her mom. “Love you.”   
  
  
“Love you too.” Kate replied, pressing a kiss to Andy's forehead. “If we don't see each other before Nat and I leave I'll video call you in the afternoon when we've gotten to the ship.”   
  
  
“Okay, but wake us if you need to.” Andy replied as they both began heading upstairs and parted ways.   
  
~*~  
  
  
“Everything alright?” Miranda asked as she wandered out of the bathroom rubbing body lotion over her arms and chest and neck as she spotted Andrea leaning against the closed door.   
  
  
“More than alright.” Andy responded, watching her wife's every move with glazed over eyes. Her desire for Miranda stronger and stronger with each new day. The older woman definitely put a spell on her. “There isn't a second in the day where I don't want you. I crave you... constantly... To feel you inside me, the way you feel and make me feel. You keep saying you're lucky but I'm much luckier to be able to call you my wife. The Miranda Priestly, the woman millions of people would kill to be with.”   
  
  
“Not at this age anymore.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
Andy shook her head. “That's where you're wrong. I watch people... The way they look at you.”   
  
  
“Because they want to be me. The rich famous old lady with the brunette beauty hanging off her arm.” Miranda responded.   
  
  
Andy shook her head, sighing exasperatedly. “We're terrible, can't take a compliment without giving it right back.”   
  
  
Miranda smirked at her wife's words as Andrea began crossing the room as she took off her watch. At the brunette's sultry look she felt herself growing wet. She had always been the type of woman who thought she'd never be the active sexual type once over the age of sixty and definitely not seventy, but thanks to her Andrea she didn't feel her age and was still the sex addict Andrea had turned her into.   
  
  
Their bodies came colliding together, their mouths smashing together in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing together beautifully and moans escaping both of their mouths.   
  
  
“Make love to me.” Andy softly said between kisses, her fingers going through Miranda's hair, pressing herself into Miranda and rubbing against her wife's crotch.   
  
  
A shot of excitement went through Miranda at feeling Andrea rubbing herself against her, and moaning and asking her to make love to her. Why Andrea still found her so attractive like this at such an old age Miranda would never know. She had always feared Andrea would wake up one day and look at her and just see an old woman and want to run for the hills yet that hasn't happened. Yet. She had faith though that it would never happen.   
  
  
As they continued to kiss, hands through hair, hands palming breasts, hands cupping asses, they soon collapsed down onto the bed. Their bodies never once coming apart.   
  
  
Miranda looked up and watched as Andrea lifted up her shirt and took it off and she was delighted to see that her wife wasn't wearing a bra and those divine nipples were erect for her causing her to moan at the sight. Her wife then collapsed back down onto her, mouths meeting once more, as her shirt was lifted up and Miranda raised her upper body enough for her cashmere sweater to be taken off. Her front clasp bra was then taken off before Andrea’s gloriously warm mouth was on her breasts.   
  
  
The brunette continued doing so before moving back up to kiss.   
  
  
Miranda took this opportunity to take control and rolled them over, pinning Andrea to the bed. She gazed down at her wife whose eyes were incredibly more glazed and mouth slightly parted and breathing quickened, their eye contact never breaking. She then began moving down Andrea's body, pulling Andrea’s pants off as she went. She nearly came in her own loose slacks at seeing Andrea also hadn't put on any undies. “So naughty.” She commented, looking into her wife's eyes once more as she breathed in deeply the smell of Andrea ready and excited for her causing her heart to skip a beat.   
  
  
“Only for you.” Andy responded, biting her lip and squirming as Miranda ran her thumb through her slick folds before teasing her clit until it was burning deliciously. “Ohhh, fucking hell, Miranda!” She softly cried, placing her fist in her mouth and bit down.   
  
  
Miranda chuckled at her wife's words as she then took her hand away and moved back up Andrea’s body and they began kissing again.   
  
  
Both their hands moved in between each other’s legs and fingers were pushed inside one another and thumbs on clits as they moved simultaneously together, bodies rocking back and fourth with each divine thrust into one another.  
  
  
It was soft and wonderful just the way they liked it and they both loved knowing that they would be climaxing at the same time, whispering and moaning into each other's ears, clinging onto each other tightly as their bodies trembled together ending their night in a beautifully erotic way.   
  
  
~*~  
  
**Sometime Early That Morning.  
2:35AM**  
  
  
Miranda opened her eyes and spotted Caroline standing in the doorway, the light from the hallway illuminating her daughter beautifully.   
  
  
“Mom, are you awake?”   
  
  
“Yes, bobbsey.” Miranda responded. “What's the matter?”   
  
  
“I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.” Caroline said as she closed the door and began moving towards the bed. “Can I sleep with you?”   
  
  
At her daughters innocent sounding tone much like how she would ask when she was in her early teens when Stephen was around. “Of course, but I'm...” she cleared her throat. “But… I'm nude.”   
  
  
“Oh.” Caroline said then shrugged, passing her a nearby long body size pillow that would cover her mom. “I'm your daughter... I came out of you...”   
  
  
“True.” Miranda sleepily replied as she covered herself with Andrea’s favourite pillow which her wife wasn't sleeping with tonight before she lifted up the duvet and her daughter crawled in beside her.   
  
  
“We need to talk.” Caroline whispered.   
  
  
“Mmmm...” Miranda sleepily hummed. “That we do.”   
  
  
“This isn't going to be easy for you to hear.” Caroline instantly said.   
  
  
Miranda swallowed hard. “Alright...” She said and also heard her daughter swallowing hard in nervousness.   
  
  
“You really won't like it.”   
  
  
“I’m your mother... I don't like most of the things you decide to do with your life.” Miranda responded. “That's how we roll.”   
  
  
“How we roll?” Caroline asked, laughing softly so as not to wake up her Ma.   
  
  
“Yes.” Miranda replied, chuckling softly.   
  
  
  
“So old school.” Caroline commented.   
  
  
Miranda bit her lip as she stared into her daughters eyes as their hands entwined. “I know. I can't help it. I'm stuck in the old days still.”   
  
  
They laughed softly again before falling silent.   
  
  
“What's going on, bobbsey?” Miranda asked. “Please be honest with me.” She added, and was glad when her daughter did so.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**7:30AM  
**  
  
As usual Miranda was the first in the Sach's house to arise from bed minus Kate and Natalie who had left an hour ago for their flight to Miami where they were going on a cruise.   
  
  
Caroline, having fallen asleep next to her, woke momentarily to grumble a few words at being woken before falling back to sleep.   
  
  
The  **Runway**  editor knew that Andrea wouldn't mind. She had pulled on her night gown and exited the room, boosted up the heating, and put more wood into the fire which had fizzled out through the early morning and when it was beautifully cracking with that unique smell she stood and wiped off her hands before entering the kitchen.   
  
  
Browsing the pantry she decided to make Andrea’s favourite breakfast for the whole house. It wouldn't take long and she knew everyone would enjoy it and so got to work.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
**8AM**  
  
  
When Andy woke up she stretched and yawned and she blinked her eyes open a few times and wiped the sleep away.   
  
  
Rolling over as she cringed at the awful taste of stale wine in her mouth and desperately wanting to brush her teeth she was surprised to see Caroline in the bed an arm’s length away and her wife nowhere to be seen.   
  
  
As she remembered back to earlier that morning the memory of Caroline's conversation with them came back to her.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
**2:45AM.**  
  
  
Waking up to the sound of Miranda softly speaking and wondering who on earth her wife would be talking to she opened her eyes and rolled onto her back turning her head and spying Caroline laying beside her wife on the other side of the king sized bed. “What's going on?” She sleepily asked with a groggy voice, pulling up the duvet to make sure her body was fully covered as ever since being with Miranda she enjoyed sleeping nude.   
  
  
“I'm ready to talk to the both of you.” Caroline replied. “I know it's a stupid hour to be talking but I need to get this out. I can't keep it to myself and Dylan anymore or I'll go crazy.”  
  
  
“Bobbsey, you know you can talk to us at any time through the day or night. Don't worry about the time, just relax, take your time.” Miranda said as her daughter rolled onto her back and stared at the high ceiling.   
  
  
“You're not going to like it.” Caroline whispered.   
  
  
Hearing the worry and nervousness in her daughters voice Andy felt her wife’s body freeze up as Miranda came to some kind of conclusion on her own as to why their daughter would be this nervous to talk to the both of them.   
  
“Sweetheart, are you... Oh god... Are you sick?” Miranda questioned, reaching for her daughters hand with her own hands which were beginning to shake at the horrifying thought.   
  
  
“No no, it's nothing like that!” Caroline instantly replied. “I mean, I did have this lump last year but it was benign.”   
  
  
“You didn't tell me that.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“There was no reason to.” Caroline replied. “But this... What I'm about to tell you happened back in college. It was a New Year's Eve party I'd been invited to, and Dylan happened to be in Seattle at the time and so I asked him to tag along and of course he was thrilled at the idea of a college party... I drank, and drank like I did back then until I started feeling strange. Soon everything went black and I... I didn't know it but I was somehow taken to a room upstairs and I... I nearly got... You know... Until Dylan realised I wasn't in the main area of the party and knocked the door down, but the guy had my pants down already and he was rubbing himself on my... You know...” Caroline motioned a hand across her lady area. “And had Dylan been a minute later he would have gone inside me.”   
  
  
At the graphic words which were a nightmare to any mother Miranda opened and closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She felt Andrea put a supportive arm around her as the brunette reached out for Caroline's hand atop her own.   
  
  
“And so that's why most New Year's Eve I get extremely wasted, but that's not why I started drinking. I had been drinking a good year or so before college.”   
  
  
Knowing her daughter wasn't kidding and still not knowing what to say Miranda simply held her daughter as she was held in return by her wife. “I'm not sure what to say...” She admitted, voice cracking.   
  
  
“Ever since that night Dylan and I... We became close and then... Then it became sexual and I fell in love with him with each new time we spent together. Also Dylan's drinking back then wasn't what made me start drinking either if that is what you're thinking… so please, you shouldn’t be blaming him. He never once made me drink if I didn't want to.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded. She knew Dylan would never be like that and so that is why when the extent of Caroline’s drinking problems arose several years ago the concerned mother never once turned blame to Dylan as the young man was not the pressuring type.   
  
  
“It's a drug, and I... I need help again. Better help than what I got before and I don't want to do it alone like I so adamantly wanted the last times. It clearly hasn't helped me for long. Caroline said, tears falling down her cheeks and her body beginning to tremble from the fear as to what could happen if she didn’t get the help she severely needed. “I don't know what to do. It's just going to continue being this cycle... I will never be cured of this addiction.”   
  
  
Putting aside that nightmare situation Caroline had found herself in all those years ago Miranda held her daughter tightly. “Sweetheart, it's alright... We are going to do everything in our power to get you the help you need.”   
  
  
“And we'll be there through every step.” Andy chimed in, tears also falling down her cheeks at hearing Caroline's agony as her daughter rolled over, nestled her head into Miranda's neck until she cried herself to sleep.   
  
  
“My sweet, sweet Caroline nearly got...” Miranda couldn't even say the word. She shook her head as she finally let her tears fall, having stayed strong for her daughter, as Andrea pressed herself even closer to her, kissing her shoulders and holding her tight.   
  
  
“But it didn't happen.” Andy whispered.   
  
  
“She still got violated.” Miranda whispered, voice cracking, cupping a hand over her mouth at the graphic vision. “And she's gone all these years with only telling Dylan?!” She shook her head again and stared at her now sleeping daughter through her blurry watery eyes. “My sweet girl.” She hated knowing what Caroline told her yet was glad her daughter felt like she could be honest about it to her and Andrea and now that weight had been lifted just slightly. “Do you think she should speak to someone about that experience also?”   
  
  
“I think that will be something that comes up in conversation with a rehab therapist.” Andy responded. “I think she'll definitely need to speak about it for part of her recovery.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded. “We can help her actually get over it, this time.”   
  
  
“Yes, and we will.” Andy firmly replied.   
  
  
“We won't be able to go on our trip just yet.” Miranda said, looking over to her wife.   
  
  
“That didn't even cross my mind.” Andy replied, clasping her hand with Miranda’s once more. “You and the girls have always and will always come first to me.”   
  
  
‘Thank you.” Miranda breathed, continuing to softly cry as Andrea pressed soft kisses along her shoulder and neck again.   
  
  
“I love you, and I'm here for you through this hard time.” Andy whispered, her tears falling onto Miranda's skin. “We'll get through it together.” She added as Miranda silently nodded at her words and tightly held her hand as they too cried themselves to sleep.   
  
  
~*~   
  
**Present Time.**  
  
  
Needing to see how her wife was holding up after that shocking piece of information Andy quietly got up out of bed and pulled her clothes back on.   
  
  
When she made her way downstairs she was surprised to find Miranda in the kitchen with her favourite music softly playing from the music dock and slowly swaying her hips back and fourth to said music from where she stood at counter mixing a bowl of what she hoped to be pancake batter.   
  
  
Yawning as she padded across the floor she watched as Miranda looked over her shoulder a smile spreading across her face at the mere sight of her.   
  
  
“Good morning, darling.” Miranda said, letting go of the bowl and turning to greet Andrea with a kiss. “How are you feeling this morning?”   
  
  
“A little worse for wear but I'll be right.” Andy responded. “What about you after the whole Caroline thing.”   
  
  
Miranda let out a sad sigh. “As difficult as it was to hear and to still think about I have processed it and can be there for my daughter whenever she needs me, but I also won't let it put a damper on our New Year's Day as I know Caroline wouldn't want that and so that is why I'm making your favourite for us all to eat and soak up all those hang overs.” She said with a chuckle.   
  
  
“I still envy you for not getting hang overs.” Andy commented.   
  
  
Miranda bit her lip. “Sorry, darling.” She laughingly replied as they kissed once more.   
  
  
“You're lucky I love you.” Andy laughingly said, kissing her wife.   
  
  
Smirking Miranda spoke again. “How about you... What are you thinking since Caroline's confession?”   
  
  
“Still processing but so grateful Dylan had been there when he was.” Andy replied, holding Miranda, pressing her wife against the counter.   
  
  
“There's never going to be enough words to be able to thank him.” Miranda responded and it only made her love the charmingly handsome man that much more. She turned back around to grab the bowl of batter and began kissing again when Andrea walked over to the fridge to pull out the jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. “I found a rehab facility that should be the perfect one for Caroline. There's a room for all the family as well if that's what she wants.”   
  
  
“I think it sounds better than the last two.” Andy replied. “Hopefully this third time is the lucky charm that works for good.”   
  
  
“It has to. Surely her health can't handle falling off the wagon again.” Miranda said.   
  
  
“We'll all be there cheering her on unlike the last two where she practically did it alone which is what she insisted but I knew it wouldn't work well in the long run.” Andy responded.   
  
  
“This time has to work.” Miranda firmly said as she put aside the pancake batter to let it sit for a few moments.   
  
  
“And it will.” Andy replied, taking Miranda's hands and staring into her wife's eyes. “Like you said we will do everything in our power to rid her of this come and for all.”   
  
  
Nodding Miranda leaned into her wife. “Thank you.”   
  
  
“What for?”   
  
  
“For everything.” Miranda responded. “I don't know how I'd be doing any of this without you.”   
  
  
“I love you, Miranda Priestly, but even if we weren't together I know you'd have it in you to be there and fight with your daughter through all this.” Andy replied, moving her hands to cup Miranda's cheeks. “You're stronger than you think. “She added in a whisper, running her hands up and down Miranda's back. “I have to taste you.”   
  
  
“Ohhh, Andrea.” Miranda breathily exhaled as Andrea entwined their fingers together.   
  
  
“Come on.” Andy said, grinning as she tugged on her wife's hand and began moving towards the walk in closet. “You know I prefer having you first before breakfast.”   
  
  
Smiling at those words Miranda heartily laughed as she was pulled into the walk in closet and straight into her wife's arms and their mouths met as the door was shut and locked behind her, her back pushed up against the door.   
  
  
Miranda's eyes began fluttering shut as Andrea began kissing down her body and kneeling in front of her, her mouth then on her vagina making her squirm and moan in pure ecstasy and it wouldn't be the last for that beautiful New Year's Day.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
“Mmm, I thought I could smell pancakes!” Cassidy excitedly said as she came downstairs and into the kitchen.   
  
  
“Cassidy!” Miranda said, smiling at her daughter, holding out her hands. “Come here! My engaged daughter. I am so proud of you, bobbsey.” She said once they were hugging. Her daughter was absolutely glowing in a way she hadn't seen Cassidy in such a long time and it made her so, so happy. “I love you so so much and if there was anything you had to get off your chest I hope you know you can always be honest with Andrea and I.” she added, the words Caroline spoke to her last night making her want Cassidy to know this even though she knew that her daughter did, but still. She was always that concerned mother no matter what.   
  
  
“I know, mom, and I have known this ever since I could understand what you were saying to me as a toddler. I've never felt that I've had to hide anything from you and I really do hope you aren't upset I didn't tell you about my plan of proposing to Pippa. It just… it just happened. I wasn’t sure I wanted to go through with it, but… It’s the right thing.”  
  
  
“I am far from upset, sweetheart, I am over the moon.” Miranda replied, cupping her daughter’s cheek. “As long as you're happy I am happy.”   
  
  
Cassidy smiled at her mom’s words. You know what would make me even happier?”   
  
  
“What's that, bobbsey?” Miranda asked.  
  
  
“Bacon with our pancakes.” Cassidy said, grinning.   
  
  
“Oh, Cassidy she's only made enough pancakes for me.” Andy chimed in.   
  
  
“Pffft. I would figure as much. God.” Cassidy said, shaking her head and staring at her Ma.   
  
  
Miranda heartily laughed. “Our Andrea is messing with you, sweetheart.”   
  
  
“Well after yesterday it's hard to know.” Cassidy responded but had a smile as Andy began laughing. “You are terrible when it comes to food.”   
  
  
“Oh, I know that, you don't need to tell me.” Andy replied, laughing some more as Miranda began getting three pans on the stove.   
  
  
Chuckling as Miranda put butter in all three frying pans she nodded. “If you would like some bacon then I can do that for a naughty spoil on this special day.” She said knowing how Cassidy was mostly very strict when it came to her diet. The worst her daughter did was drink now and then, but when it came to food it was all clean eating except for on occasions.  
  
  
“Thank you, love you.” Cassidy said, pressing a kiss to her mom’s head and then hugged Andy.   
  
  
“I've never been happier than hearing you say you want to eat bacon.” Andy laughingly said.   
  
  
Cassidy nudged her Ma. “I do enjoy it once in a blue moon.” She replied as she went to the fridge and pulled out the four packs of bacon she had spied last night. “I'll get the portable fry pan to cook it all up.”   
  
  
“That would be very helpful, thank you, Bobbsey.” Miranda said as she began pouring good size portions of the pancake batter into all three of the large frying pans. “That leaves you the task of waking the stragglers up.” She said, looking to her wife.   
  
  
“I will happily do that.” Andy replied, leaning in to kiss Miranda. “Then after breakfast I think we should go for a walk.”   
  
  
Miranda smiled at the suggestion. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, darling.”   
  
  
“Great.” Andy replied, squeezing her wife's hands before heading upstairs, letting Dylan out the back have the longer sleep in.   
  
  
~*~   
  
“She could have been a supermodel.” Miranda commented where she stopped at the island counter where her daughter was leaning against it holding her cell phone and staring at a photo of Louise.   
  
  
Cassidy jumped at her mom’s voice having not heard her approaching from behind.   
  
  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up like that.” Miranda responded, touching her daughters shoulder.   
  
  
“That's okay.” Cassidy replied, a glum tone in her voice.   
  
  
Miranda knew that tone of voice. Just like Andrea after her accident and having to learn how to do every day mundane tasks again and getting into these dark moods her daughter has had her own dark moments ever since Louise was involved in the car accident and died at the scene Cassidy having not been able to say goodbye. Her daughter was in one of those moods now and she knew she needed to talk to her daughter before she began bottling things up again. “What are you thinking?” She softly asked her daughter.   
  
  
Cassidy let out a shaky breath. “That we would be living in Florence right now if it weren't for that drunken asshole.” She replied and then instantly turned around colliding into her mom. “I miss her so much it hurts every single day.” She whispered, gripping tightly onto her mom and crying into her neck. “After everything that happened last night and being on cloud nine I woke up this morning feeling so gutted… so guilty. I was in love with Louise. I wanted to marry her and never anyone else.”  
  
  
“Sweetheart, you need to try to calm yourself down or you’re going to make yourself sick and I know how much you hate that.” Miranda responded, running her hands through Cassidy’s hair.  
  
Swallowing hard Cassidy nodded and tried to get her emotions under control but failed badly. “I just loved her so much, and now she’s gone, and it kills me a little bit every single day not being able to wake up to that gorgeous smile and hilariously great attitude.”  
  
  
Listening to her daughter and holding her and comforting Cassidy the _Runway_  editor had remained quiet. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her own emotions as she had tears welling in her eyes. She really had no idea how she had made it through all those months of watching her daughter in absolute agony… all the crying, barely eating, not getting out of bed. Like Miranda said to Andrea earlier if it weren’t for her wife she wasn’t sure how she would have helped Cassidy through such a difficult time.   
  
  
“But this past year…” Cassidy sniffled, wiping her nose on her mom’s night gown. “Pippa and I have been practically together, as you know.”   
  
  
Miranda nodded at those words as Cassidy pulled away to wipe at her eyes.   
  
  
“And I’ve been happy… as happy as I can be… and I love Pippa, I do… I want to be with her and love her the best I can. I was too miserable on my own… and being back with Pippa has been nice… comfortable and familiar.”   
  
  
Nodding again at Cassidy’s words Miranda cupped her daughter’s left cheek, wiping her daughter’s tears away with the pad of her thumb. “But are you sure you want to marry her? You know how much of a big commitment that is, and how much Pippa loves and adores you… right from the very beginning.”  
  
  
“I do.” Cassidy replied, nodding.  
  
  
“You’re sure?” Miranda asked.  
  
  
“Yes, I would never have asked her otherwise.” Cassidy replied. “I know that we can make it work I just… I just wish it could be with Louise and that makes me sound so horrible…”   
  
  
“No, sweetheart, oh no. That does not make you sound horrible at all.” Miranda replied, grabbing a tissue from the nearby box and wiped Cassidy’s tears away even though more continued to fall. “You were madly in love with Louise and then you lost her in such a horrific way and you have every right to feel the way that you do. I don’t think you sound horrible, Andrea wouldn’t think so and Pippa definitely wouldn’t. She understands along with all of us.”  
  
  
“But what if I marry Pippa and then… then I just stop thinking about Louise.” Cassidy said with so much fear in her voice that it broke Miranda’s heart and more tears trailed down the  _Runway_  editor’s cheeks.  
  
  
“Sweetheart, you and I both know that will never happen, and even if you do go quite some time not thinking of her it doesn’t make you a bad or horrible person it just means you’ve moved on-  
  
  
“But I don’t want to move on.” Cassidy instantly said.  
  
  
“I know, but going into a marriage and future with Pippa you technically are moving on, Bobbsey, but that does not mean for a second that Louise won’t be in your heart or mind. She is always going to be a part of you… that is one thing which will never change. You will always love her and dream about her and all of those wonderful things. You could never forget her, sweetheart, never.” Miranda said, her breath catching as she tried to get her emotions under control. She then leaned over and grabbed a tissue for herself wiping her eyes and then blowing her nose.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Cassidy softly said. “I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Miranda replied, waving her daughters words away. “I loved Louise too. I not only welcomed her in our home but into my heart as well. I saw her as a daughter and knew that she was the perfect match for you.”  
  
  
Cassidy swallowed hard at her mom’s words as a fresh round of tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks.   
  
  
“I wanted the two of you to be together for the long haul. I mean, I helped you acquire that house in Florence. The two of you would have technically been neighbours with your Ma and I.” Miranda said as her daughter came in for another hug.   
  
  
“I dream about us living there.” Cassidy said softly into her mom’s neck.  
  
  
“Of course you do, and like I said, those dreams will never stop. Louise will always be a part of you, and Pippa knows this and understands completely, and that’s that.” Miranda said as Cassidy moved away from her again to blow her nose.  
  
  
It took the mother and daughter a few minutes to get their emotions under control and when they eventually did Miranda started another batch of pancakes as Caroline walked or again Miranda thought of it as stumbling into the kitchen. She couldn’t have but snort and laugh when Caroline sat at one of the bar stools at the island counter as her head fell into the palm of her hand and her daughter groaned. “Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling today?” she asked, and bit her tongue at her question when it was clear what the answer was.  
  
  
“Don’t even ask.” Caroline responded, groaning some more, before slowly lifting her head. “Can you be a lovely mother and make me steaming hot coffee?”  
  
  
“Seeing as you asked so nicely I will.” Miranda responded, leaning forward to hug her daughter good morning before turning back around to make herself and her daughter a coffee.  
  
  
“I know I might be incredibly hung over, but why do I get the feeling that I just walked into a really intense moment between the two of you?” Caroline asked looking from her sister to her mom then back to her sister.  
  
  
“Because we had an intense moment.” Cassidy responded, blowing her nose again.  
  
  
Instantly noticing her sister had been crying Caroline was alarmed. “What happened?”   
  
  
“Nothing happened.” Cassidy replied, throwing the tissue into the trash. “We were just talking about Louise and you know how I get…”  
  
  
Nodding in understanding Caroline spoke again. “Are you alright?”  
  
  
Smiling at her sister’s concern Cassidy nodded. “I am, thanks for asking, you on the other hand look like utter shit.”  
  
  
“Gee, thanks a lot for reminding me.” Caroline replied, but was grinning. “But seriously though, why the early morning wake-up call?” she grumbled, looking to her mom.  
  
  
“Because it’s a new day and a beautiful one at that!” Miranda cheerfully replied as she turned around from stove to look at her daughters.  
  
“It’s practically snowing!” Caroline grumbled, looking out the window. “It’s cold and disgusting.”  
  
“No no, get all that negativity out of your brain!” Miranda instantly responded. “It’s a New Year and things are going to be different!” she said, specifically looking to Caroline. “It’s all going to work out for the better.”  
  
Understanding what her mom meant and why she was looking at her sister Cassidy nodded and smiled. “We’ll do what we always do best… love and support each other no matter.”  
  
“Yes, Bobbsey, that’s exactly right.” Miranda replied, smiling at her daughters. “And because it’s such a beautiful day Andrea suggested that she and I should go for a walk after breakfast but I have an even better idea… we should all go for a walk!”   
  
Just then Andy walked into the room getting the last bit of the conversation. “That is definitely an even better idea!” she replied just as cheerful as her wife. “Get all that glorious fresh ear in all of our lungs!”  
  
“Ugh!” Caroline said, burying her face into her arms on the counter. “Universe… please oh please transport me back to bed!”   
  
Andy laughed heartily at her daughter’s words. “Did someone wake up even worse than I did today?” she questioned as she placed her hands on Caroline’s shoulder.   
  
“Yes.” Caroline grumbled. “I need a Bloody Mary or three.” She said just as her mom placed the steaming mug of coffee in front of her and her stomach rumbled and not in the good way. “Yuck, I don’t want that anymore… take it away!”   
  
“You’ll feel better once you eat.” Miranda responded as Andrea took the mug of coffee for herself.   
  
“The only thing that will make me feel better is the hair of a dog.” Caroline said, and slowly lifted her head. “Where’s Dylan?”  
  
“In bed still. I’ll be going to wake him soon.” Andy responded.  
  
“You give him a longer sleep in than me… your own daughter?” Caroline asked, dropping her mouth open. “Favouritism or what.”   
  
Andy couldn’t help but laugh at Caroline’s words. She held up her hands. “There’s no favouritism in this family.”   
  
Caroline just raised an eyebrow and closed her eyes again as she huffed. “If you say so.” She replied and grumbled when her mom accidentally dropped something into the sink. “Shhh, my ears.” She grumbled yet again before opening her eyes and looking to Cassidy. “When I eventually feel better I was thinking you and I could drive out to our favourite spot?”  
  
Cassidy smiled and nodded. “I’d love that. It’s been too long since we’ve been out there.”   
  
Caroline smiled also. “Great. I can’t wait.” She replied just as her mom clinked a few more dishes and she groaned before standing from the bar stool. “I’m lying on the couch until breakfast has been served.”  
  
Cassidy and Miranda shared an amused look as Caroline walked away. “You meant to clink those on purpose, didn’t you?” the red head asked.  
  
“I wouldn’t dare.” Miranda responded, but couldn’t help the cheeky smirk.  
  
“Ohhh, you’re evil!” Cassidy laughingly replied as she hugged her mom once more. “Thank you for the talk.” She said once she calmed her laughter.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, Bobbsey, I’m your mother and I’m always here for you no matter the time of day or night.” Miranda responded, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “I have a task for you if you wouldn’t mind?” she asked once they pulled away.  
  
“Sure, shoot.” Cassidy replied.  
  
“Take those scraps out to the pigs for their breakfast.” Miranda responded, pointing over to the large container of last night’s scraps.  
  
“That I can do even though I know that once they get to the desired weight all you people will be eating them.” Cassidy replied, pouting.   
  
Cringing at her daughter’s words Miranda nodded. There was no point ever lying to her daughter about those little facts. “I can get Caroline to do it.”  
  
Waving her mom’s words away Cassidy spoke. “No, I can do it, I might not like what happens to them but they’re incredibly cute.”  
  
“Oh, thank god, I just laid down.” They heard Caroline say from the couch.  
  
“I could be a real bitch and make you do it but I won’t.” Cassidy said, looking over to where her sister was.  
  
“Thank you.” Caroline sleepily mumbled.  
  
“I’ll keep an eye on the bacon.” Miranda said as she saw Cassidy look towards the portable gas stove.   
  
“You’re the best!” Cassidy replied, turning around. “Be back in a bit!”  
  
~*~  
  
  
Having used the toilet and taking her time Andy had eventually gone outside to Caroline and Dylan's little house which was absolutely perfect for the two of them, her brothers run down bungalow he loved having been bulldozed to have an actual house built when Caroline got pregnant, and woke Dylan who was surprisingly already been awake and getting ready.   
  
  
When she entered the house Cassidy had finished setting the table before going to drag Pippa from bed as she was the last up.   
  
  
Miranda was pulling out the plate of pancakes she had placed in the oven to keep hot as her family was taking their time to come down not that it bothered her. She placed the last pieces of cooked bacon onto a plate just as Cassidy and Pippa appeared in the kitchen. “Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?”   
  
  
“Like crap.” Pippa responded, voice incredibly raspy and sore. “You were right... I shouldn't have gone outside.”   
  
  
“Oh no.” Miranda said as she went over to Pippa. She placed her hand on the woman's forehead. “Well, the good thing is you don't have a fever like the last two days so we'll be making sure it stays that way. Are you hungry?”   
  
“Starved.” Pippa replied. “My appetite isn't lost like it was these last couple of days. Maybe I'll get better throughout the day.”   
  
  
“I'll make you another juice. I'll put triple garlic in it this time.” Miranda replied.   
  
  
“That would be wonderful.” Pippa said as Cassidy grabbed the plate of bacon and they both left the room.   
  
As Miranda had been about to exit the kitchen she spotted Dylan and stopped the young man as he had been about to pass her. “As I’m sure you know Caroline came and spoke to Andrea and I last night…”  
  
Dylan nodded as he opened his large carton of chocolate  _Big M._  
  
“Thank you.” Miranda simply said, placing her hand on Dylan’s incredibly muscled upper arm and squeezed, before continuing “Thank you for saving my daughter from being violated more than she had already been all those years ago.”   
  
“I need what any decent guy would have done, and it had nothing to do with the feelings I was harbouring.” Dylan responded.  
  
Miranda nodded at his words. “Well, either way, I am and always will be forever grateful to you. There are honestly not enough ways as to how thankful I am.” She said, and continued before the man could speak. “I know I had my reservations about your relationship with Caroline and I didn’t take the first pregnancy all that well and I still feel absolutely terrible with the way I acted, but please know that I apologise for any and all of the things I said to you that upset you.”  
  
Dylan began laughing at the  _Runway_  editors words. “That was so long ago now that my brain has forgotten all of what was said… and if I recall I said some not nice things as well so all is forgotten and forgiven.”  
  
“Alright, well… even though you already know this… I love everything about you and how pure your love for Caroline is and you have no idea how happy seeing the two of you together with your beautiful children makes me and I am so, so sorry that I doubted you could look after them the way you have all those years ago.”  
  
“Like I said before… it’s all forgotten, water under a bridge however you had every right to say what you did because I doubted myself also. I was in a bad place back in those days but Caroline brought me out of it and I’m a better man now because of her and honestly I don’t know what my life would be like right now if it weren’t for her.” Dylan replied as she looked down the hall upon hearing Caroline’s joyful laughter which brought a smile to his face. He then looked back to Miranda who still looked worried. “Seriously, it’s okay, stop stressing.”  
  
“Alright.” Miranda replied, nodding at those words. “Just… thank you again. I forever owe you.” She added, pulling him in for a hug.  
  
Dylan laughed at those words. “Don’t be stupid, you don’t owe me anything.”   
  
“What’s taking you so long?” Andy asked, poking her head out of the dining room. “My pancakes are getting cold!”  
  
Continuing to laugh Dylan nudged Miranda. “Come on, I’m starved!”  
  
Nodding Miranda followed the young man down the front hall way and entered the dining room where all of her family were now sat around the table minus of course four Sachs, Harrison, Leah, the kids, and Kate and Natalie, but it was still lovely to be in the company she currently was having had such an enjoyable night the night before.  
  
  
Placing the large plate of pancakes in the middle of the table Miranda smiled as her family moaned in delight at the variety of different options. There were chocolate chip and blueberry or you could put chopped up strawberries with cream or maple syrup. Then of course there was the bacon which Cassidy had asked for which didn’t go to waste as all the Sachs dived right in for at least a couple of rashes.   
  
  
“Mmm, looks amazing, Miranda.” Dylan commented as he was the first to take three pancakes.  
  
  
Andy was the second to grab the same amount. “First meal of 2030... Blueberry pancakes and bacon thanks to my lovely, sexy wife.” She said, smiling and feeling extremely smitten as her eyes connected with Miranda's. “It's going to be a great year!” She added, taking her wife's hand. “I can't wait to see what the future holds for us and be able to make many more memories with you, the love of my life.”   
  
  
Even though she was at the age of 73 Miranda had a lot more living to do with her darling Andrea and she wasn't going to let those two numbers and the numbers in the future hold her back from doing all the things she loved with Andrea and more. “I cannot wait.” She responded, capturing Andrea's mouth with her own. She knew their future would have its ups and downs but Miranda would forever make it work with Andrea just like she had vowed and no matter what she would conquer the world with her wife until she could no longer stand.   
  
  
  
As both women stared around and then at each other they knew and would always appreciate just how blessed they had become to have fallen in love and their families to entwine together in such amazing and beautiful ways.  
  
With all the new memories just waiting to be made Miranda and Andy enjoyed their breakfast with all the exciting thoughts and possibilities that the future held for them on their minds they started the day off in the way they loved so dearly – together with their family and eating a delicious meal which was yet another memory being made in the making to forever be sketched into their minds until the end of time.  
  
  
FIN. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not continue in this universe... we'll just have to wait and see if inspiration strikes ;)  
> Very big thank you again to dhautequest for the amazing cover photo and for everyone who stops by and reads! <3


End file.
